Incubus Marco
by Creeply
Summary: Marco is given a gift at a party. Smutty sexy hijinks ensue. Lemon. Review. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. This is a harem fic with seduction/bimbification. All aged up.**

Marco stepped around the crowds of people in his house as he drank some more of the punch that had definitely been spiked with something. But he just wasn't sure what.

It seemed like the entire town had managed to shove itself into his house. He saw his karate teacher and that little prick that never shut up at the training lessons. He saw his two best friends Ferguson and Alfonzo, sure he hadn't talked to either of them for months but they were still close...he thinks...maybe...anyway Marco turned to scan the crowd of people.

The young man could not believe that there were so many people in his house. It was actually really claustrophobic. There were people from alternate dimensions drunk on the sofa besides regular humans. There was a magical ball of fire talking with a teacher who was slurring her speech.

Marco took another sip and winced at the harsh flavor that rushed across his mouth. It was probably a Janna drink. But he couldn't entirely rule out some of the other people here. He clasped hands with a party goer who continued to mispronouce his name and get it confused with a piece of fruit even though the two of them had known each other for years.

He was eighteen now though! He was an adult! Which was so awesome! He would be able to do just about anything he wanted! Except for drink, or buy a weapon. But honestly clearly that was not going to stop either of these things. He chuckled as he recalled the sword that he kept under his bed that he had stolen from another dimension at some point in time.

He wondered absentmindedly just where the princess from said dimension was...

"Marco!" An excited voice broke through the crowd and Marco turned around just as the young blonde princess glomped onto him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he very nearly fell backwards onto his ass as her weight rocked him. He gasped and tried to get some sort of air. But it was a tad difficult since her boobs were pressed into his face.

"Star...air..."Marco gasped out as he attempted to disengage his face from the massive breasts that were pressed into his face. Star giggled excitedly before she dropped down his body like she was a snake uncoiling around it's prey with an excited giggle on her lips. MArco was blushing because he felt her touch his abs, he was not an incredibly big or beefy guy. But he was pretty muscular with good arms and a six pack along with powerful legs. He had grown alot ofver the years and it showed, he held himself confidently. He was a warrior with a slight bodybuilder angle to him.

Star Butterfly, future Queen of the alternate dimension Mewni had also grown through the years. She was a little shorter then him now, but she had grown in plenty of other areas. For instance her butt, and her breasts...they had both blossomed and filled out very fully until she was easily the most stacked girl their age. In fact she surpassed many of the other people in town and in alternate dimensions. Someone like the lovely Hekapoo might have the hips and ass of a demonic immortal goddess...But Star had the perfect porportions which were rare to find.

Her breasts swelled wonderfully and had a decent amount of bounce similiar to a water balloons, it didn't help that she really enjoyed wearing tight clothes that showed off her impressive hourglass figure. Her belly was toned and her butt was as high and tight as a dancers mixed with the size and roundness of a beach balls. Her legs were long and shapely with a hidden strength to them. Basically Star was every guy's dream girl.

She grinned and giggled adorably, her face red and she instantly darted her eyes to his drink before chugging half of it herself. She hiccupped before pulling him close.  
"We're playing a game upstairs! You should totally come too! Plus Jackie will be there." She said in a sing song voice that made Marco gulp and pull at his collar as he felt his entire body heat up. After all he really really really liked Jackie. And true they had dated and broken up often through the years. Mostly because they were still young and trying to figure out things about themselves and each other. But they were gradually getting on better and better terms.

"And that game is..."Marco asked before Star just pushed away and started heading back towards the staircase waving her hand over her shoulder.  
"Just hurry up! We'll be starting soon!" She said as she took the steps three at a time and moved around couples and triples who were tossing pizza poppers into each others mouths.

Marco sighed as he watched his best friend in the entire dimension escape to upstairs. Probably to her room if he had to guess.  
"SSSSSOOOOOO...you going to tap that?" A voice piped up beside him. Marco balked and turned with his hands up in a fighting pose as Janna just chuckled sarcastically beside him. The weird creepy girl/lifelong Stalker had just come out of nowhere and was sipping on another jar of the juice/punch.

"Do you have to say stuff like that? It sounds so creepy." Marco complained as she shrugged and took a chug.  
"It is creepy. So enjoying yourself big boy? I think I might just go upstairs myself...go through the other bedrooms."  
"What." Marco deadpanned before he realized that she had his shoes on. And was wearing perfume. His Mom's perfume if he had to guess.

"Nothing. See you up there." Janna said before winking. "And just to tease you I'm going to walk backwards so that you can check out my rack. It's not as big as her's but I'm proud of it." Janna teased as she started to walk backwards and casually flipped him off. She did it so often now that she had had her own birthday that it was really loosing it's shock factor. Marco rolled his eyes instead of checking out her tits.

They were nicely sized too. Clearly not as great as Stars...but still that was like comparing apples to oranges, they were both delicious fruits. One fruit just so happened to have larger nipples. Something that he wished she had not told him about. Marco took a deep breath. He should probably go upstairs himself just to see what was happening, after all his parents were techinichally downstairs somewhere which meant that they could be in charge of the place. He was going to party it up!

He headed towards the stairs before gagging when he was pulled into a headlock by an overly affectionate hiccupping demon prince of the underworld.

"Seriously! What was that stuff laced with? Everyone is acting weird tonight." Marco complained as he fought off Tom who just chuckled and grabbed him and pulled him close. Almost too close. It was very intimately close.  
"Bro. Bro. Bro. Buddy. Pal. Friend. Marco. Bro." Tom said over and over before he slapped Marco on the cheek and chuckled while grinning darkly. "Good luck dude. You're going to need it. Also by the way this is my gift to you. So don't expect anything on that table." Tom said seriously before giving Marco another firm cheek smack before retreating back into the party.

"Okay...so the party has gone from weird to crazy loco. Fine." Marco said before clambering up the stairs. If he had to guess the game or whatever was happening in Star's bedroom. After all she was the only one with a room big enough. And she still had her lights on and people were chatting and giggling. He moved to the door and knocked politely before he entered.

He felt his face blush when he saw the circle of pillows and people lounging around them. Star waved to him excitedly. Sitting beside Star cross legged with her jacket off was Jackie Lynn Thomas. The coolest girl in the world. With an hourglass figure, a toned core and short close cropped hair. She had a well cushioned booty that just seemed to attract the eye. It was practically like a space station...

Marco shook his head and whiped the drool off before he quickly moved and joined the circle beside a couple of anoyoumous unimportant background characters that no one cared about.  
"Alright. So everyone ready to play?" Janna said before she quirked an eyebrow lecherously towards Marco and then towards an excitedly clapping Star.  
"Yippee! Seven minutes in heaven!" Star shouted at the top of her lungs before she reached behind herself and took out a soda bottle with a weighted top, a lot of coins that had been taped to the top. Marco's eyes tried not to bulge out of his head as he screamed internally. Of course they would play something as innapropriate as seven minutes in heaven.

He gulped nervously before he grinned sickly. He felt like he should be drunker for this or something. Or at the very least either much younger or much older. After all this was a weird age range right? He could speak up and protest but then Jackie Lynn Thomas grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. She grinned with a cool detached confidence that made her so desireable, she was solid teflon, nothing stuck to her. She was like a glacier, just too cool to be compared to anything else.

Jackie Lynn Thomas chuckled and stood up. She brought her hand down and offered it to Marco with a grin.  
"Well come on? Aren't you going to join me?" Marco only realized then that the bottle was indeed pointing directly at him, and that she had just accidentally chosen him to join her. Marco gulped and took her offered hand while the others in the circle made jeering wolf whistles and he heard Janna actually start clapping. Marco tried not to let it get to him as Jackie took his hand and lead him to the closet that Star had clearly set up beforehand. Probably planning this from a few weeks ago. She was like that.

The two closed the door to the closet. There was a bright red light bulb hanging overhead and bathing the two in some mood lighting, a sign on the wall proudly said 'make out closet!' and there were pillows on the floor and soft ambient music drifting in to relax and let your guard down. Marco gulped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So uh...I guess that we sort of...um..."Marco gulped and looked down at Jackie. She smirked knowing just how awkward and dorky that the guy could be, she didn't hold it against him. Honestly if you acted too confident all the time then you just turned into a wanna be. It was the sweet uncomfortable guys who were polite that got anywhere in the world of dating. That was how she kept on dating him off and on over the years. He just had a really weird and slightly sweaty charisma to him.

"Well we could..."Jackie paused for a second, she gulped and licked her lips without realizing it. All of a sudden something about Marco just felt incredibly kissable. She could hardly help herself. She moved forward with an easy swing in her hips, she leaned up against him slightly on tip toes. If anything she was shorter then Star Butterfly, having grown very little from their teenage years. Marco felt his heart beat increase and his core tighten. He gulped and crossed his fingers as she leaned upwards and slowly and softly pressed herself against him.

'Oh man! If this is a dream please don't let me wake up anytime soon!' Marco begged the invisible hands of hooking up gods as he brought his own hands down her sides until he gripped her hips and pulled her into a kiss. Jackie's eyes fluttered closed as their soft wet lips pressed to each other. He moaned as she gasped and his leg almost instinctively snaked between her legs to spread them. He felt his hands tingle with want and desire as he began to move his hands down over her body, feeling every last inch of her.

He groaned and gasped and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He had no idea how he became so...dominant and assertive...but he loved it! He gasped into her mouth as she moaned and pressed herself on top of him. Her hands eagerly roaming his body, she didn't know why but there was just something about Marco that was encouraging her to just go nuts! It could be his scent...or his body...or his aura...hell she didn't know. All that she knew was that she could not keep her hands off of him! She felt like she had to twine her fingers into his hoody, she had to press her body to his and kiss him deeply and passionately! She had to rub herself needfully against him as she moaned and gasped into his strong powerful mouth!

Finally the two broke apart for air and she moaned as his fingers squeezed her booty. SHe felt strangely hot and bothered and affected, as if her entire body was burning...blazing...on fire for his touch...she groaned against his neck as she began to leave hickies down the side of his body and bite into him. Groaning he rolled his eyes like a wild stallion before she finally broke off and gasped. His fingers had dived in between her legs, pressing her skirt to the side and finding her pussy. His fingers were eagerly pressed against her slit and rubbing her delightfully.

She gasped and arched her back as if she had just had an electrical shock coursing through her body. She moaned as his fingers flicked and pressed and played with her desperate, hungry aching pussy. She had no idea when Marco's finger strength had gone up...she had no idea when he had become so confident and so skilled...but she found herself battling back her moans as his fingers seemed to almost casually press and push at her making her lose her mind.

Marco felt his head spinning in amzement, just a few seconds ago he had been downstairs doing who cares what and now he was here swapping spit with the prettiest girl that he knew! And she was loving it! He had no idea how he was even able to do any of this stuff since his body felt like it was moving on instinct and instinct alone...but he just could not stop himself! He couldn't explain what was happening...but he loved it...

Jackie gasped and her entire face turned a bright red as she began to blink rapidly. She felt her entire body start to overflow with pleasure...she could just not get close enough to Marco...

The door flew open and the two looked up in surprise at Star who was standing in the doorway and smirking knowingly.  
"We gave you an extra minute. you're welcome." She sing sang as Marco blinked in surprise. That could not be eight minutes! It was far too fast! He sighed as Jackie breathed out in irritation.

Later that night after everyone had gone home Marco lay in his bed sighing in annoyance. He was naked and bored and slightly horny. He had no idea why but he couldn't get Jackie out of his head! He just couldn't stop thinking about her! The soft rear, the firm core, the delicious lips, her lovely hair...

He heard some shushing coming from the other room where the girls were sleeping. Star was having a sleep over with Jackie and Janna along with a few other girls that Star knew, it was actually a pretty full room. Marco closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on falling asleep but he just couldn't manage it! He just couldn't get Jackie out of his head!

He wished that she was there now...he wished that his hands were on her...running up and down her body, squeezing and touching and playing with every last inch of her glorious body. He wanted to worship the ground that she walked on...he wanted to engulf himself in her...he wanted to breath in her scent and-His hands left his cock as he sat up.

His door was slowly easing open and someone was walking in. She was outlined by the hallway light. Marco recognized that form anywhere he had seen it plenty of times before.

"Jackie?" He said in confusion as she quickly moved to him and placed her lips on his. She was naked, her slightly tanned skin was glorious like gold and her nipples sat perky in the center of her firm cantelope sized breasts. He gasped as his hands went to her tits and pressed against them causing her to moan as a spark of electricity arched through the two of them. Marco pulled away gasping for air as he gazed at her with shock and his arousal clearly sticking up from his bedsheets.

"Let's pick up where we left off." She whispered into his ear before giving it a kiss and moving quickly so that the sheets were pulled away. Marco gasped as she hovered over him before effortlessly engulfing him with one single thrust. She bit her knuckle and gasped, her entire face turning a bright red as she closed her eyes and gasped.

Marco moaned and buried his face in her neck sniffing her scent and her hair and blinked wetly and amazed. She was so tight! And wet! And ready for him! He moaned in amazement as he began to push himself against her, thrusting in deeply and then sitting as their hips thrust and rolled against each other.

"If this is a dream don't let me wake up!" Marco whispered to himself as he swore against her shoulder. He groaned and gasped and thrust all the faster. His cock was twitching and thrusting and he could hardly hold himself back! Jackie groaned as her entire body twisted and twitched and clenched around his thick throbbing shaft.

Jackie moaned as her orgasm took her. She felt an almost overwhelming bright golden light fill her to the brim. Marco gasped as he pulled out of her and clamped his hands around his dick. He moaned as he came in his hands and gasped harshly as he attempted to get his breath back. Jackie sighed in amazement as she leaned against him, their hot sweaty bodies pressed against each other in shocked amazement.

"That was...that was great!" Jackie said as she cuddled up next to the young man.  
"Hope no one heard us..."Marco said nervously as he looked at the paper thin walls of his room. Jackie chuckled before giving his cheek a quick kiss.  
"You worry too much dude. Just relax. This was fun." She said before yawning and quickly dropping off to sleep as Marco just sat in amazement. He sighed before finally falling backwards and sighing. He felt a fatigue like no other as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Whoa." Star said as she closed the all seeing eye spell that she had summoned and fell back onto her bed in amazement.  
"Whoa." Angie whispered to herself as she slowly closed her sons door and leaned against it for a moment touching her chest. Her heartbeat threatening to give her a heart attack it was going so fast.

**Review. Next thing up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next update comes sooner if there are reviews. For this or any of the others. All aged up. Star/Marco shower sex.**

Marco opened his eyes and gulped. From the warmth next to him he had to guess that Jackie had only recently gotten up. From the cum drying on his palms he would have to guess that last night wasn't a dream and he had in fact had mind breakingly amazing sex with the cutest girl that he had known since childhood.

He sat up and gulped and had to restrain himself from rubbing his face. After all his fingers were still sticky with the cum that he had caught there last night.

"Oh my God." Marco breathed out as he stood up and gulped realizing that he was still completely naked and had apparently left his door partially open. He sprinted for it before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He got to the hallway and looked around quickly. No sign of Jackie. Or of anyone really. He could hear his parents downstairs getting ready for their day so they were all set.

He blushed furiously suddenly at the vague thought that they must have heard them last night. He didn't think why or even how they would be able to. After all the two of them had been pretty quiet. Maybe the bed creaked a little but if anything then they would have thought that he was masturbating!

He sighed in amazement. Here he was former virgin already freaking out about his parents maybe having heard him screw a girl. He quickly got to the bathroom and draped his towel up. He hoped that Janna wasn't still poking around, otherwise she might just do something weird. But he also needed a shower and it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to cry for help if anything happened.

He got into the shower and turned it full blast to the hottest setting. He sighed and leaned against the wall as the water cascaded over him. He smiled happiliy as thoughts about last night ran through his head. He could still feel her, her glorious breasts pressed against him, her warm breath dashing over his mouth, the taste of her lips, the heft of her ass as she rammed him into her again and again. He practically felt himself glow with power and strength and libido. There was nothing else in the world that made a guy feel stronger and more important then when he had just lost his virginity to possibly the coolest girl ever.

He sighed as the sweat slowly flowed off of his body. He was a little dissapointed in all honesty to see it go as that was proof that he had actually had sex...but he could live without it. He still had the memories. He sighed and gasped as he felt his erection start tapping earnestly at his belly button. He stared down at his cock in perplexed puzzlement. After all he had seen it erect quite a few times and this time did not seem right.

He looked bigger and slightly larger. Not by any noticeable amount, he wasn't a three foot long cock slobbering monster, it was just slightly beefier, only he would be able to notice that and that was just because it was his cock. Marco quirked an eyebrow and casually flicked his shaft before gasping and grasping it.

"Sensitive." He moaned out in pain before he gasped and turned around. Someone had just entered the bathroom. And then the shower with him.  
"Hey Marco." Star said with a smile as she pushed past him into the hot water and grinned as it rolled down her round heart covered cheeks.  
"Star! What are you doing in here!" Marco protested as he tried to hide his raging rock hard erection from the golden headed princess. She smiled back at him blushing slightly from the hot water rolling down her face and slowly filling the entire room with steam.

"Jackie used up too much hot water before leaving so we have to share it. Don't worry. It's not like anything weird could happen." She said as the gears in her mind rapidly ran and ground together. She was grinning sauciliy to herself. She could feel his eyes roaming across her body, stopping and starting and darting eagerly over every last inch of her. She could tell just how aroused he was. She could practically smell it.

Marco gulped and moved around so that Star could actually get some of the hot water. He grabbed the shampoo and started working on his head, hoping that it would help keep his mind off of her. But it was difficult. She took up a lot of the shower, her big booty was bouncing slightly as she moved her hips one way and then another. Softly humming to herself. She rubbed the water up and down herself before she spun around and reached past Marco. He gasped and moved himself downwards so that his shaft passed cleanly between her thighs. He was practically on tit level as she moved her arm past him and grabbed the shampoo for herself.

Marco gulped and tried to keep his eyes from bugging out of their sockets. Her tits were so beautiful, she had heart shaped nipples, probably since she was from another dimension. He gulped loudly as he tried to keep himself under control. But it was hard. His dick was twitching madly like a grey hound on the scent of a rabbit. Or a pussy.

He felt his eyes roam over her body, attempting to take in every last inch of her glorious gorgeous body. So big and round in all the right places. But with a beautiful strong toned core. She had a few scars here and there from her lifetime of monster hunting...and yet they only seemed to improve her gorgeous body. The imperfections making her all the more attractive to him.

Star turned around and Marco had to stand back up and rubbed at his nose, a small trickle of blood dripping down it.  
"I thought that only happened in really pervy animes." He muttered to himself before quickly wiping the rest of it away. Star was back to washing her long gorgeous hair and pressing a hand to her chest and taking a deep steadying breath as she sighed in delight and felt her eyes flutter in joy. Sure she knew that Marco was cute but all of these new feelings welling up within her were entirely new. And she didn't know just how to feel about all of that. But she did know what her body wanted. And it was him!

She wasn't a moron or a bubble headed bimbo, she could tell when someone was aroused. Especially when they had a cock like that and had been fucking someone the other night. Star was much craftier then she liked to let on. And she wanted to try some of that dick too. If it was bad...well she was sure their friendship was strong enough to survive it!

Star turned around with the soap in one hand and a smile.  
"Hey Marco do you mind washing my back?" She said with her patented adorable smile. Marco's had to cough a little bit and adjust himself trying to keep as much of his cock beneath the steam that was slowly surrounding the two of them and filling the entire room up with heat. He felt his head spinning, it was like being in a sauna. He could not get his mind out of the gutter. Or focus on anything.

"The...the...the back?" He said as she smiled and spread her arms invitingly.  
"Unless you want to wash my front." Her large tits gave a little inviting bounce and his eyes very nearly dried up they were so wide. He quickly shook his head with a big blush.  
"Oh! Uh the back is fine." He said nervously as he took the soap from her hands and then she spun around. Marco gulped as he gazed at the glory of her delicate spine and gorgeous shoulders. He rubbed his hands together vigiriously as the soap washed away any of the last piece of dried cum from his fingers. He slowly danced his palms over her shoulders and down her arms, going over the arch of her back and stopping just above the small adorable dimples in her lower back. He sighed in amazement as he stared down at her ass. It was so cute and perky. So large and round. He didn't want to admit that he was an ass man, that just made him sound creepy...but that was a good butt.

He rubbed the soap across her back, his fingers firm yet gentle, the perfect amount of push and delicateness. Star smiled before she shifted slightly and even raised herself up on tiptoes so that his finger tips trailed for an instant around her hips and upper butt cheeks.

"Go for it." Marco practically heard the words in his head. He whispered them out to himself and continued downwards until his fingers brushed her butt cheeks and then gripped them. Digging into her butt and giving it long pleasure filled gropes. Star smiled to herself before a malicious intent filled her. Perfect! Just perfect! She spun around with a blush on her cheeks. Marco expected to be receiving the bitch slap of his life...but instead she took the soap from his hands with a grin.

"Here. Now let me get your front." She said in breathless anticipation. She rubbed her hands over his chest and sides, rubbing her hands across his chiseled pecs and abs. Marco gulped and tried not to gasp, her hands were small with little callouses and cuts on them. And they felt amazing, smart and inquisitive as if they were studying every last inch of him for later when they might have more time. Her breasts were practically rubbing up against him. They had small chunks of soap attached to them now thanks to the soap residue on his chest.

Marco tried to find a place to put his hands and finally discovered the perfect place. Right on her hips. Star gasped and grinned before she slowly began to grind herself against him, her fingers moving faster as he pressed himself closer to her. Finally they both paused once she moved lower then his torso, going to his belly and sliding along until she reached the tangle of curls of his pubes. She then rested on the top of his shaft and ran her hands down his hilt.

She quirked an eyebrow and chuckled dryly.

"My my. Now that is someone who is excited!" Marco attempted to protest, to apologize, but all that would come out of his mouth was a turned on little squeak as if he had lost all control of his vocal cords. His eyes were heavy and her lips looked very kissable. It was almost as if an outside force was taking over him, a strange curse that pressed him forwards until he pressed their lips together and pulled her closer. Their bodies practcally connected into one. The wet slap of their flesh sliding against each other filled the bathroom. The gasp as their tongues wrestled for dominance was powerful and overbearing. Star moaned as he pressed his tongue forwards. Her nipples began hard and firm and perky as their overwhelming desire took a hold of each other.

Star began to rub his shaft into arousal, waking it up and getting it ready for the grand event. Which was exactly what they both truly wanted. Star blinked at him with amazement as she slowly pushed him off for a second. She then grinned and leaned down, her face passing just an inch away from his thick throbbing vein covered cock before she passed it right by and gripped her ankle. She slowly twisted up making Marco's breath catch for a moment before his focus moved from her ass to her glorious face.

Star brought her ankle upwards and rested it on his shoulder just to showcase how incredibly flexible she could be when she wanted to be. Marco squeaked before he felt a strange surge of power and arousal pump through his body. He ground his teeth together and gripped her hips pulling her to him. Her feet slide over the floor and their sexes bumped together. His erection slipped into her pussy.

Star gasped and grinned, the water was flowing down her back and making her hair stick to it. She grinned and moaned in delight as his throbbing rock hard erection slammed itself inside of her. Marco gasped as her pussy seemed to be massaging his cock as it grew bigger and bigger. He moaned and ground himself into her. She was so tight! And warm! And strangely soft! He groaned and arched his back to wiggle his aching dick away inside of her. He moaned and groaned and began to thrust faster.

The heat boiling off of their bodies seemed to be making them glow. Marco groaned and gasped and then gripped a handfull of her hair and pushed her face to his. They began to practically consume each others faces. Their mouths popped open and their tongues continued to wrestle and clash over each other. Marco grinned and gasped and gripped her hips all the harder. Her ankle dug into his shoulder and he moaned in happiness. She then slipped her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

She was practically clinging to him like some sort of a koala that was only interested in getting it's pussy pounded. She gasped and bit her lip and accidentally nicked his tongue with her teeth. Marco yelped before he gave her butt a bit of a pinch. She felt so good! Star was gasping loudly, not bothering to hold anything back, she didn't care if anyone heard her! What did she care? So they were having sex? Who would care if they heard the eager hot moaning mating mess that the two were engaged in?

Star moaned and began to shudder as her orgasm rocked her, she felt as if she was getting turned inside out by this dick! She had never imaginged that a dick could feel this good! This intoxicating! She felt as if she might just faint at any given moment! She might just striaght up pass out!

Star moaned and groaned as her orgasm caused her core to tighten up and her face to glow a bright pink in delight.

Marco moaned and rolled his shoulders. His eyes fluttering.  
"St-Star! I-I_I cAn't!" He moaned out. She almost instantly slipped off of him making his balls ache and cock shiver as if it were out in the cold. In an instant she had wrapped her hands around it and was pumping him furiously. He gazed downwards in shocked silence before he groaned and began to pulse through her hands. His grin grew goofy and his eyes crossed as his orgasm washed over him and splashed thickly onto the shower floor. Star smirked and brought a small bead of cum to her lips giving it a little lick with a smile.

"Yummy." She said before giving his lips one final peck and stretching. "Thanks Marco! That was tons of fun!"

With a wiggle to her hips Star exited the shower and grabbed a nearby towel humming to herself. Marco slowly collapsed to the floor with wide eyes and an amazed look on his face. What the hell was happening?

And how the hell was he still horny?

**Review. Next update sooner if this or any other gets review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next update if this or any other story has more reviews.**

Marco walked down from the shower with a shocked expression on his face. He was completely silent as he sat down at the breakfast table and tried to keep a flabberghasted blush off of his face. Which he failed at the moment that he saw that everyone was apparently still there. Or at least the girls who had slept over the other night.

The house was still sort of wrecked since the party had gone on super late, but none of them seemed to mind. Star liked the mess, she lived mess, she breathed mess. She was a living embodiemnet of mess. Janna and Jackie were too cool and aloof to really give any sort of response to the state of the house, they were overly indifferent. Starfan13 had slept over but had to leave early, that girl wouldn't have minded either way, after all if Star liked it then she liked it. It was as simple as that.

Marco adjusted himself through his pants as he shifted in his chair and gulped nervously looking around the table. His parents were in the main kitchen making breakfast, laughing casually and happiliy back and forth as they whipped up a lot of eggs and bacon. Marco for some reason felt ravenous, as if he was using up much more energy then he typically used. Which he wouldn't be surprised if he was. After all he had been fucking a lot recently. And for the first time in his life.

"Everything alright honey?" Angie asked as she slide over to her son and left a large plate of bacon eggs and potatoes and toast out in front of him. Marco gulped as salivia filled his mouth. He grinned and gulped a few times before answering.

"Yeah Mom. I'm all right thanks." He said before taking a big bite. He almost wolfed down the rest of his meal without stopping, he then eagerly started on seconds.  
"Whoa. Slow down there Diaz, leave some of the unborn chicken fetus's for the rest of us." Janna said teasingly as she quirked an eyebrow while eating her own mountain of food. She loved that she was literally able to come over whenever and just eat a massive plate of food without anyone telling her not to. After all the Diaz's practically treated her like family, it was pretty awesome.

Marco gulped and then coughed when he felt a hand reach over and squeeze his knee. He glanced over towards Jackie who was still cooly eating her fruit, she glanced over towards him and winked with a small grin, she was still as cool as a cucumber, not one single person had realized what she had done. He coughed again, a little bit of egg caught in his throat. It still blew his mind that he had just the other night fucked her, after all they had been friends for years and on again off again for just as long.

He tried to take another bite before Jackie gave his thigh a squeeze and moved her hand upwards. He felt his harderning erection practically threaten to tear his pants apart. Within a second MArco was standing up and quickly walking out of the dining room coughing and gasping in amazement at the general forwardness that did not seem in the girls nature.

"Marco? Are you okay?" Star called after him.  
"I'll check on him. Just keep on enjoying breakfast!" Jackie assaured her friend before going after Marco with a smile on her face and a swing to her hips. He had managed to get upstairs right beside his bedroom door when the smiling booty heavy young lady came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and burrowed against his back.

"Hey hot stuff. Don't leave a girl hanging." She said as he slowly turned around his face red and his eyes watering a little.  
"Jackie! What the hell!" Marco hissed out at her before bending down so that they were closer to face level. He was just a little taller then her but he felt as if he had gotten a growth spurt late last night and just generally felt bigger.

"My mom and dad were in that room! Star was right next to me! What if one of them-"He cut himself off as Jackie bit her lip and gazed at him playfully. Within a second they were on each other, his hands moved up and down her body, his lips pressed deeply against hers as her breasts crushed against his chest and she leaned up on tip toes to press more and more of her tongue down his throat. The two of them were practically eating each others faces, their hands traveled down between them. Her legs were twitching and rubbing against each other.

She gasped as she felt her arousal grow and a slightly damp desire grow within her. She felt like a golden sun was breaking through her making her hornier and hornier as the fire grew greater and greater. Within a moment Marco had picked her up and slapped her back against the wall. Her thighs were wrapped around his hips as she eagerly brought her hands down between the two of them and reached tantalizingly for his dick.

Marco gasped pulling his mouth off of her's a strange wet suction sound grew from them like a wet vaccuum cleaner. marco blinked in amazement before Jakie chuckled and slowly began to pull his pants down and to the side, his belt thumped to the floor and his pants followed soon afterwards. Marco gripped a hold of her booty and within seconds the two had managed to kick and wiggle and wriggle it right off so that it joined his pants and underwear on the floor.

"Right here in the open?" Marco asked nervously as JAckie grinned and winked before he smiled right back at her. He quickly repositioned himself and spread his legs a bit further so that they could actually go all out. With a thrust he found himself absolutely emersed inside of her. Jackie gasped and grinned slightly goofiliy as she moaned and started to bear down on his cock with all of her might. Soon the two were gasping and grunting. Her hands felt full of his shirt as she pulled and yanked at it. She scratched slightly at his back and gripped his hips with her thighs so hard that she threatened to completely shatter his hips and sides. Marco gasped and moaned as the two continued to fuck noisiliy and messiliy. Her ass was twitching and clenching in concentration as the two began to fuck with concentrated mayhem.

Marco gasped as she bit his lip hard enough to cause him to slightly spasm inside of her. Jackie gasped and gripped him all the harder, her ankles crossing right above his firm clenched ass cheeks as he continued to ride her into oblivion. The ryhtmic rocking was causing her back to make a small dent against the wall. She brought a foot back and pressed off against it to force him backwards. Marco stumbled briefly until he got his hands underneath her butt cheeks.

Jackie groaned into his mouth and continued to slide up and down his boner, his strong hard as a rock erection continued to work in and out of her. Her juices slipping and sliding down his cock and making the entire structure slide into her with the natural lubricant.

"Oh whoa! Oh whoa!" Jackie cried out as her eyes rolled in her head and she closed her eyelids in amazed concentration as Marco continued to grunt firmly in and out of her.  
"Shhh! My parents! And Star! And Janna!" Marco hissed in annoyed amazement as Jackie grinned at him with a confident smirk, completely at ease in the situation, she didn't care a smidgen if they heard! What did she have to loose? She would do just about anything for this thick fat fucking cock working it's way in and out of her. She blinked a few times in confusion, she was not used to being so casual with words and thoughts like that, those thoughts belonged in a bimbos head not hers. It felt strange and different.

Then again this entire situation was strange and different. She moaned as his fingers dug into her butt and she stifled a gasp into his neck, burrowing her face against him and even giving it wet sloppy kisses as she sniffed his hair and got his scent wrapped around her nostrils. Marco moaned before his eyes finally crossed and he gasped.  
"It's coming! Jackie I'm going to-"She covered his lips with her own and shoved her tongue down his throat to shut him up as she slammed herself down all the way.  
"Calm down." She whispered out as he felt himself begin to spurt and slip even further into her. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as she clamped down as hard as she possibly could. Her own orgasm rushing through her like a tornadeo, causing her to shiver and gasp and grow flushed. She pulled away, her shirt was a little damp and her hands were bunched around his hoodie. The two of them were gasping and trying to remain as still as possible. Marco's legs which should have felt destroyed from all of the fucking that they had just undertaken instead felt stronger and even firmer.

His cock began to twitch again and she lifted an eyebrow in interest.  
"You're still horny? Dude just relax." She said as she slowly lifted herself off of him and plopped to her feet. She gasped and leaned against him breathing heavily, her breath bated and her knees growing weak, she shook her head in amazement, it felt full with cotton balls and her pussy even felt strangely stretched out, which didn't seem possible as she had literally just fucked him the night before and he had fit just fine then...but now? Now she felt like her legs had turned to jelly and her entire body was getting stretched and turned inside out.

And she strangely enough still craved his dick. She closed her eyes and burrowed against his chest, wrapping her arms around him and sighing in joy.  
"MMMM. You felt great." She complimented him. Marco was blushing and trying to keep his dick under control, after all he had just orgasmed, and yet he still felt like he might need to release one or two more loads! It was utterly insane!

"What if someone heard us?" He whispered nervously back towards her. Jackie merely chuckled and booped his nose good naturedly.  
"We'll think of something. Don't worry so much man." She said before turning around to pick up her underwear and booty shorts and toss him his pants. Marco pulled them on quickly and tried to keep from staring at her butt. It was hard though, it was so big and round and soft and like one massive cushion, it would give Star's ass a run for it's money. Although Star still had Jackie beat in the breasts department.

"So everything go alright?" Star asked as she managed to shovel in another plateful of food as Marco and Jackie walked back down the stairs. They were both slightly out of breath, red faced and had the faintest reek of sweat to them.

"Oh! Yeah! Uh!...Well you see..."Marco began before Janna rolled her eyes and interuptted him.

"Dude we get it. You suck at eating and Jackie had to give you the hiemlick to save your life, there's no need to brag about it." The strange eccentric said as she began helping herself to some food off of Marco's discarded plate. Marco blinked in surprise before nodding quickly in agreement.

"Yes! Yes that is exactly what happened, I nearly died. And she saved my life. And I am alright now! And feel great!" He said quickly as Jackie chuckled while putting a hand over her mouth to keep it down.

Angie nervously fluttered over to Marco and felt the back of his neck and forehead.  
"OOOOh. My little baby nearly choked? Oh baby!" She said as she studied the hickies and the nail marks that darted across his neck and a little along his shoulders, those weren't from someone getting air into him. She was a mother and a lover herself, she could recognize the tell tale signs of a good harsh intense fucking when she saw one. She felt a strange glowing fire burst in her belly and wondered just why it was happening.

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews. This or any of the other stuff, would like to see artwork of this or any of the other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. More updates if there are more reviews. Not just for this but for any of the stories.**

Marco gasped as he aimed himself carefully. His cockhead felt like it was on fire. He blinked rapidly at the golden headed princess from another dimension as Star Butterfly wiggled underneath him and gazed up with wide eager desperate to be fucked stupid eyes. She bit her lips and gazed at him. She felt well tended to. After all he had just finished going down on her.

Marco was frankly amazed at the change of pace that had happened to him over the past few days. After all he had started the day of his birthday off as just another random virgin in a sea of random virgins. And Now the next thing that he knew he was having sex on daily if not bidaily basis! He would wake up and either sneak into Star's room or she would sneak into his or they would meet up in the shower and screw each other until they could not move anymore.

Once Marco's dad had caught them exiting the bathroom together wearing towels and had asked a couple of questions. But they had assaured the man that nothing strange had happened and that they had just shared a shower in order to cut back on their hot water consumption. Somehow that very flimsy excuse had worked and Rafael had asked no follow up questions. Marco and Star had tried to be a little more careful after that, but it was incredibly difficult to do so. Marco could hardly keep himself from screwing her at any oppurtunity. She was just so beautiful, with her large soul filled eyes, her strange cheek markings, her long golden tresses that she kept in a loose pony tail or pigtails or just free like a long waterfall, her large juicy booty that bounced and twisted and practically made every step that she took a dance rountine, and of course her succulent pair of breasts that were probably in the Triple D category if not larger!

Her bubbling energetic personality was of course the first thing that had driven the two together though back when they first met as young teenagers. And it had stuck with them ever since. Marco gasped as he kissed her and started to move back downwards. Star giggled and bit her knuckles before she spread her legs and wriggled her hips deeper into the mattress.  
"Again? Really? Someone is feeling frisky." Star teased, they should have probably been getting some sleep soon but they could not bring themselves to do it while they still had a lot of fucking left in them.  
"How can I stop myself? It's impossible!" Marco responded as he finally got to inbetween her succulent thighs. He knew that he had to be careful, she was so strong that she could probably snap his neck and crush his head without a second thought, she was idiotically strong, probably from fighting all of those monsters and enemies for so much of her childhood back in her home dimension.

Marco gripped her hips and lifted her a little off of the ground. She grinned and gasped as his tongue dove right back into her folds and started to play and dart and wriggle across her cunt. She moaned as he pressed his tongue further and further down her pussy.

Marco gave her butt a little squeeze and then chastized himself, that was something that Jackie liked! Jackie enjoyed getting her butt pinched, Star preffered having her heart shaped nipples tenderly kissed. Jackie had been riding him raw for a while too, it was actually pretty amazing. Whenever he wasn't with Star he was with Jackie, they would meet up places like a hotel room or her house or his house whenever they knew that Star would not be around.

Once or twice she had even snuck into his room for the two to get some wild late night fucking done before Star entered or immediately after Star had left. Marco still wasn't entirely sure if the two girls knew that he was fucking the other one, and he was honestly a little too frightened to ask them, if he brought it up it might drive one of them crazy. Or even worse force him to choose between the two girls! And then what would he do? He wouldn't be able to fuck anyone!

And after having a taste of their two pussies he knew that he would just not be able to give them up. He would probably go nuts and die! Marco kissed her pussy deeply, letting his lips linger before pressing his tongue against the slick inner walls of her cunt. He could just tell, she was ready know. She was just eagerly awaiting him to finally take the plunge. He pulled away with a grin as he stood up and gripped his aching red hot cock shaft again. It felt like it might explode at any moment!

He angled himself and brought his cock head to the entrance of her cunt. It brushed against the outside of her pussy and the two gasped and arched their backs, preparing for the deep plunge that would spell the start of their wild insane, lust filled fucking that would probably last until one of them fainted or the sun began to rise. They were not picky about which.

For a moment Marco wondered absentmindedly just how he had even learned to be a good attentive and powerful lover, after all it wasn't like he had any sort of practice, and he and Star weren't giving deep discussions about it, they just sort of went at it like a pair of love sick teenagers. But he felt as if he had had a good decade to perfect himself, it was a little strange but he wasn't about to question it or ruin what it was that they had with difficult conversations that were better left in the dark.

He almost felt as if he were telepathic, as if all of the questions that his mind was giving him Star's body was providing him with the answers somehow. And he wasn't going to complain if he did somehow achieve a strange form of telepathy.

The two gasped as Marco found his cock buried in Star's womb, he had reached all the way to the end and the two groaned and gasped. Marco paused, he was forgetting something, something that they were pretty good about using...then he remembered! The condom! He began to pull out and Star wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, she didn't want him to leave her cunt just yet! He was deeper then he had ever been before! Why wasn't he just rocking out right now and turning her body into his own personal playground?!

"W-What's wrong?" She gasped out, a strand of hair had fallen over her face as the two blinked rapidly at each other.  
"Pr-protection." Marco managed to get out with one gasp. Star frowned and huffed blowing some air out and puffing out her cheeks like a toad. "Oh come on! Protection is for soliders! We should be fine this one time! Just roll with it and let's see just how far we can both go! I bet that nothing bad will even happen!"

Star was practically begging! And her pussy felt so good and soft and warm and safe! And his cock was practically begging him to stay...He knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. He had to keep on fucking her. So with a deep breath he decided to commit to it and just go for it! Plus Star was probably right, what was the worst that could go wrong? It wasn't like once could hurt anyone...

He moaned and gasped as he continued to hump himself in and out of the glorious cunt that was slowly yet softly and firmly massaging the entirtiy of his length. His cock felt so warm and safe. He moaned as some weird tingling feeling began to dance over it and the two groaned as a strange sensitivity began to pulse through the two of them as if their bodies had been numb before but were just now starting to wake up and they could actually get to work on fucking each other! Star moaned and gasped and arched her hips so that he could drive himself even deeper into her.

"Oh! Oh man! Marco! Did you get biggeR? OH MAN!" She cried out at the top of her lungs before slapping her hands over her mouth to keep from waking up the entire neighborhood, it would not be great to get caught but Marco's parents when the two of them were fucking like nuts! Marco groaned and gasped as he grasped her hips all the harder and tried to keep himself from rolling the both of them right off of the bed.

The two prepared themselves for more wild out of control fucking that would utterly destroy the bedroom...when the door slowly opened and a figure stepped in. Marco paused midthrust, his cock half way sheathed inside of star, his balls aching and the two of them clearly getting ready to go even further. Standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face was Jackie.

She looked between the two of them. Star was blushing furiously and Marco was trying to get some sort of word out, something that would make the entire situation get better. But he could not think of anything.

"I...I...It's not what you think?" He tried lamely, Star even glowered at him as he tried that response, it was very obviously exactly what she thought. A snort from Jackie confirmed it.

"Really? Because I didn't think the two of you are wrestling here."  
"It is exactly what it looks like." Star said as she felt her legs quiver and her heart race. Jackie nodded before grinning casually.  
"Cool. Mind if I join in?" She said. Marco blushed before a strange feeling of power and libido and sexual energy took him. The grin threatened to tear his face in half and his cock twitched authoratatively making Star gasp out in horny eagerness.  
"Of course you can. Hop on in." Marco said as he flipped around so that Star was now seated reverse cowgirl on top of him and he had a nice view of her butt cheeks. Star gasped as she watched Jackie slowly stripe tease for the two of them, shedding her tight booty shorts and form fitting leather jacket, her tube top followed next and within seconds she was in her underwear. She reached behind herself, slowly teasing at her bra strap until finally it snapped right off causing her firm high proud perky pink breasts to pop free.

Star gasped and blushed, she was super super bisexual, so was Marco. It was just a casual thing that brought the two together. And honestly Jackie Lynn Thomas was probably the hottest girl in town. Star gulped and licked her lips in eager horny anticipation as Jackie slowly stalked over towards them, her hips wiggling and her eyes hungriliy devouring Star's entire body as if she was a juicy piece of steak that was sitting out for Jackie's consumption.

Soon she was on the bed crawling towards the two of them. She leaned down towards where their hips met and darted her tongue out, she licked up and Down Marco's dick as it began to thrust with greater authority and eager twitching anticipation. Star moaned as Marco continued to fuck in and out of Star. His cock was working itself into a frenzied fever.

A slight frothing amount of precum began to drip out of Star's cunt as Marco increased his speed and direction, his hands moved until they were entwined with Star's fingers and he was arching his back and wiggling his hips as he slapped himself crudely in and out of her. Star gasped and groaned and bit at the air. Jackie's tongue was licking and slurping at all of the glorious delicious juices that were oozing down Marco's thick cock, and they tasted delicious. A strangely sweet nectar which was the mixture of Marco and Star's lust overflowing out of their respective cunt and cock.

Jackie rubbed her thighs together getting more and more turned on as she moaned and hummed and wiggled her hips so that her booty was shaking and quaking a little bit. Star could not help herself, she wanted to free her hands to give that glorious looking ass a firm meaty smack. It deserved it, it just looked too good to pass up! But soon Jackie was moving until she was right behind Star. Her hands resting on the Princess's shoulders and her legs spread inticingly over Marco's face.

"Eat me!" She demanded as she slowly lowered her pussy down toward's Marco's salvataing mouth. He quickly and helplessly dove right in. He had to give her an orgasm or else her crazy strong skater hips would completely snap his head, smash it as easily as crushing a watermelon between her thighs.

Jackie gasped and groaned as his masterful tongue quickly caused her to cum. She had never orgasmed just from a few licks but Marco did it so easily, it was almost as if he had practiced on her before, which was impossible...but sure they had fucked a few times but she couldn't remember him being so...passionate and spontaneous!

Jackie was gasping and groaning and holding onto Star to keep from falling over and fainting just from his tongue alone. Jackie had no clue how Star was able to keep alert or even sane with Marco's massive cock working it's way in and out of her like a machine. He was an unstoppable monster. Complketely devoted to making the two girls orgasm as harshly as they humanly could!

Marco groaned as the sweet taste of Jackie's pussy graced his mouth. He could not believe just how good she tasted! She was so sweet! And had a salty sweaty tangy aftertaste. He was soon groaning and gasping and even nibbling at her cunt, making her groan and orgasm again! Star was a panting mess as she continued to work herself into a frenzy on his cock, working her hips as hard as she could, milking his dick. The few scars that she had across her back and arms and legs were standing out starkly against her flushed red skin.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Jackie, clearly she would need to help her out if they ever wanted Marco to end this insanity.  
"Hey...I have an idea." Star said and quickly slipped Marco's massive member out of her. Jackie's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw how big he was. He had clearly grown at some point. Maybe an additional inch in circumfrence and an inch and a half in length. Just long and thick enough to be noticeable, but not that it reached some sort of monstorous levels...still just enough that she could see a distinctive change in the cock.

The two girls quickly positioned themselves until they were practically on top of Marco, their legs entwined and they were sitting up on their elbows. His cock was firmly sandwiched between their aching pussy's and even still pushing against their entrances a little bit. Marco gulped and then gasped as they moved their hips in unison, their dripping wet pussies were working hard and firmly and kissing at his cock. He groaned and moaned as they worked in unison. Humping against his cock as if it were a toy that they could play with.

Star's eyes were rolling int heir socket's as she tried not to close her eyes and Jackie's lids were tightly screwed up as she blinked and gasped and moaned in happiness as Marco's dick slipped between her thick juicy thighs. She shook her head and her hair wildly and sweatiliy stuck to her back. Her shoulders were tightening and she could hardly stop herself from orgasming just by having his cock beside her. She almost felt as if there was a phantom cock branching off of Marco's own dick and working its way down her pussy and massaging every last inch of her. Star was in the exact same boat. The two girls were so focused on their own oncoming orgasms that they did not notice Marco's eyes glowing a light shade of gold, his hiar standing on end and his entire body seemed to be trembling and preparing for a massive monstorous orgasm.

Finally Marco groaned as he splattered upwards like an exploding volcano. His cum burst like glitter around the two girls and landed thickly and damply across their bellies and thighs. Splattering and landing wetly and thickly across all three of them.

"That was...That was..."Marco began before breathing out heavily. Star moaned and cuddled up beside him, his cum leaking down across his hips now.  
"Awesome." Star whispered into his ear as Jackie cuddled to his other side.

"Let's take a breather before round two? Okay?" She said before giving his cheek a kiss and drifting off to sleep. Marco blinked in confusion before he felt his own fatigue hit him. He gasped and moaned as he slowly started to fall asleep along with the two girls that he had just fucked into submission. His cum glowed brightly enough to be considered luminscent and then faded softly. Both girls seemed to hum in their sleep.

A camera lens adjusted itself and did an extreme close up on Marco's face and then angled slowly down his body before resting on the two girls cunts and his cock.  
"Interesting."

**Review. Next update up sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. More reviews mean more updates**

"This is just straight up black mail. You could go to prison for this. I could make sure that you go to prison for this." Marco said into his phone. Janna just chuckled on the other end.

"Oh Diaz. Diaz. Diaz. If you had the guts for that you would have had me arrested a long time ago. Let's be honest here, you like it. You think that it's hot. You want to see just what I have in store for you." She said with a slight cackle. Marco shivered in irritation and then felt a strange stirring in his pants. He quietly cursed his dick out and told it to calm the fuck down. After all this was Janna that they were talking about here!

She might have been one of his oldest friends but he wasn't going to lie the girl was utterly and absolutely insane and probably a little manipulative. So he was always on the alert around her. But somehow she had gotten into his room and placed a camera, and apparently took enough pictures of him and the girls that she could make her own porno magazine out of it.

Which was exactly how she had opened up their conversation just a few days ago. It was one of the most unnerving things to receive, just a collected addition of all the times that he had fucked Star or Jackie or both of them as the three of them had slowly grown more and more comfortable around each other. And with their bodies. It was probably one of the reasons why he was so alright with actually agreeing to meet her even though he sort of knew that this was a very bad idea. After all who knew what he was going to be walking into, it could be absolutely anything knowing Janna.

Marco sighed as he slowly walked to Janna's house. She lived pretty close bye to his own house and that fact constantly meant that she would make herself at home whenever he wasn't around. He had come back to Janna sleeping in his bed, eating his food, and going through his stuff. It was unnerving at first but over time he just grew used to and then indifferent to it.

He knocked on her front door. He got no response and tried again. He finally just turned the doorknob and walked inside, expecting the worst or whatever sick weird perverted thing she was probably going to do. Knowing Janna it could range from her telling Jackie and Star's parents and he was going to be walking face first into a court order, or it would be some weird demonic ritual that would end with him as some sort of a sacrifice.

Either way he wasn't looking forward to it. But if he actually had to choose he was probably leaning more towards...

How long had it been since he actually knocked? He tried again before in irritation he pushed the door open. That was when his phone started to buzz in his pocket.  
"Get to my room now." Marco read off before sighing. "Well that's probably not going to end well for me. Let's get this over with." He took a step and shuddered in amazement as he felt himself growing horny.  
"Dude! Not now! I can't afford to get turned on around Janna!" Marco complained as he stepped into her bedroom and gasped at the sight before him. Janna. In a black leather corset. She had black lipstick on and was twirling around on a chair with black high heels on and was holding a pink riding crop in her hand.

"Now I know what you're going to say. But it was the only one on sale so I had to buy it." She said as Marco stared straight at her in slack jawed amazement.  
"Janna...you...You're not wearing your hat!" Marco gasped out. She quirked an eyebrow and chuckled as she snapped her fingers. Her door instantly swung shut and locked. Marco couldn't tell if it was magic or science or if she was really just that good. The girl was spooky awesome at this sort of stuff.

"Now. I think we both know that I could willingly black mail you into fucking me. What with the cool pictures I managed to snag. Pretty sweet diaz. Wouldn't take you for a stud. But here we are." Janna said as she twirled the riding crop and glanced him up and down. Her eyes undressing him and finally resting on the massive python like bulge in his pants. Marco took a deep breath and felt every inch of the room. The smell of sweat and arousal reached his nostrils. He could hardly contain himself...

Within a second he was across the room and pressing their lips together. He was taller then her. Her large breasts hitched and she felt a blush go across her tanned cheeks as she tried to keep her aloof coolness. But within a second she felt her head spinning and her control weakening as she wrapped her arms around his large muscular shoulders. So big and strong that she could practically melt into them.

She sighed into the kiss before breaking it with stars swirling in her eyes.  
"Okay. So I'm not going to let you put anything in my butt." Marco said simply. Janna chuckled and nuzzled their foreheads together.  
"Dude. Same."  
"Also against anything like...I don't know...pee...or cutting...or...blood I guess?"  
"What the fuck do you think turns me on Diaz? At best I was just going to whip you around with this. Maybe strap something to your nipples..."  
"Please don't hurt my nipples. They are sensitive like my feelings." Marco said as she giggled again. It was almost girlish before she looked him up and down.

"How about this. I strap you to that wall over there. Get you super turned on. And then you fuck me like a wild animal in heat when I'm chained to the bed. How does that sound big boy? You like that? You want to get sucked off by your mistress?"

"I can't tell if this is super hot or super weird." Marco stated simply as Janna rolled her eyes.  
"You just had a threesome with a princess dude. Weird is your new normal now. Embrace it. It's hot. And Kinky as fuck."

Marco gulped as Janna tightened the restraints on his wrists and ankles. They had padding so that nothing too extreme could hurt him. It was a lot like Janna actually. A lot of pomp and over the top theatrics but nothing that could actually cause lasting harm. She was weirdly aware of that stuff. It was almost cute in a way.

Marco was soon stripped out of his clothes and Janna was circling him like a shark. The riding crop was poking at his bare chest and flicking downwards to the rise of his belly and then to his long thick shaft that was poking upwards like a staff. She rubbed it onto his underside and flicked casually at his balls. It was not as painful as he thought. In fact his entire body felt like one massive pleasure nerve and any sort of touch was going to set him off.

Janna slowly slipped to the floor, squatting and spreading her legs as she took his cock in one hand and bounced it slightly. She spat onto it and grinned as she watched her spit slowly glide down his cock shaft, gradually reaching his scruff of wild untamed cock hair. She grinned maliciously and started to stroke him. The strokes were tight and controlled. Her eyes not leaving his cock once, it was like he was a piece of meat on display for her benefit and she was going to definitely benefit from this!

She leaned forwards with her mouth opening wide like a snakes. Marco gulped before almost doublying over. The chains held him back and he moaned deeply as she engulfed his entire cock without a hint of gagging. Without any sense that it was too big. Almost as if she had practiced for this exact moment. She began to slurp on it. Loud and noisiliy as if she was some sort of a sausage slurping machine.

Marco moaned and arched his back. He wanted to touch her. Her breasts were rubbing at the underside of his cock shaft. Her hands would occassionally fondle his balls. Her eyes pointed up towards him as she smirked knowing just how much this was driving him wild. Marco felt like he might fall over at any given second and lose himself to the pleasure.

The pressure was mounting in between his legs and he could hardly hold himself back. The wall actually was starting to creak from where Janna had installed everything. Marco gasped as his entire face turned a bright red. Janna smirked and gave his cock a little nibble, practically biting it. Not hard enough to draw blood but just a friendly little mark that would definitely not fade away any time soon.

Marco gasped and he clasped his legs as tightly as he possibly could. She popped his cock out of her mouth and wiped at her mouth with a self satisfied shrug as she wiggled her eyebrows at the vaguely anxious young man.

"So think that you're ready for the real thing?" She said as she wiggled her large bare breasts towards him. Marco groaned and Janna's eyes widened as muscles seemed to pour off of his body, suddenly the chains snapped and Marco was scooping her up. Janna yelped and gasped biting her lips as she found herself on her hands and knees on her bed.

Her legs were spread and she felt her sex begin to drip eagerly. His hand came up and then down with a firm spank against her ass. She groaned out loud like a cat that was in heat. Another spank brought out another yowl and she was wiggling her hips playfully towards him.

Marco reached out and pulled her hands out taunt until her breasts were pressed almost painfully into the bed covers. Her nipples felt rubbed raw and her ass was red and stinging slightly from all of the abuse that she had recently received from his large powerful hands. Marco grinned sadistically as he grabbed the handcuffs that were attached to her bedposts and firmly wrapped them around her wrists. Trapping her in place for his own purposes.

He gripped his cock shaft and aimed carefully. With one solid thrust he engulfed himself in her tight slippery wet pussy. She moaned and arched her back, her tongue sticking out a little bit. She yelped and giggled excitedly as his hands gave her ass another firm spank. Marco was on his knees directly behind her and with a solid pump was out and then in.

Their rythm came naturlaly. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as he effortlessly pumped in and out of her. They groaned and shook the entire bed. The walls began to complain and crack from the bedframe cracking against it. Soon a large hole appeared and then two more. Marco moaned. She felt different compared to Jackie and Janna. Almost as if this was a fight instead of a fuck. The others were...softer? If that made any sense.

He brought his hands away from her red hips and instead cupped her nipples, rubbing his fingers over them and rolling her thick long nipples between his fingers. They were thick and juicy and as he started to pluck and play with them she began to orgasm.

Marco quirked an eyebrow as he gave her breasts long pleasure filled gropes.

"So that's where you're sensitive huh? Your tits? That's your button? This is what turns you on huh?" He said chuckling darkly. She was groaning and drooling too much to answer and merely replied with a wiggle of her hips. She felt as if her entire body was on fire! And the furnance of her core was being controlled by her sensitive nipples as he played with them and turned them into thick hard nubs of joy!

Marco gasped and pumped himself even harder. She was starting to tighten up, turning into a living vice. His hands felt rough and her entire body was raw and covered in scratches from his fingernails accidentally getting a little too invested in the fucking. Marco was close to his own orgasm. As was Janna. She groaned as her hips turned to water and her knees into jelly.

Marco pulled out with a growl as he began to pump his cock with his hands and blow his load out across her back and rump. The splatters of his thick semen began to sizzle and smoke where they hit. She was that warm. The two moaned as he collapsed beside her. She was still on her knees and her tits, wiggling and wriggling as her orgasm died across her face. She grinned as she glanced at him and kissed his cheek before giving it a small bite, just like the one that she had given his cock at the start of all the shennanigans.

Marco awoke many hours later and tried to rise. He clenched his fists and soon opened his eyes. He glanced over his head and shrieked. He was still in Janna's bedroom. Chained to her bed. And the freaky girl was nowhere to be seen.  
"JANNNA!" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs as he struggled to free himself. Wondering just where the hell she had gotten off to.

"More coffee dear?" Angie Diaz asked her young guest who was sitting across from her at the breakfast table. Janna held up her mug and grinned.  
"Don't mind if I do." She said. Angie was an awesome mom, ever since she had first caught Janna sneaking in to steal their food she had been making her coffee every morning ever since. In fact it had become their morning routine, with Janna breaking in and Angie and her having coffee and gossiping about a little of everything. Both alway's looked forwards to it.

Janna was pawing through her phone with a knowing smirk on her face before finally turning to look at the young milf who was smiling sweetly towards her.  
"Thought I should show you something. Something that will rock your world." Janna said with a grin and a slightly sadistic chuckle as the possibilities began to unravel before her.

Meanwhile Marco was still trapped and struggling with all of his might a growing sense of dread taking route in his stomach.

**Review. This or any of the others. More reviews mean more/faster updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up soon if this or other stuff gets more reviews.**

Marco was sitting on the couch with some frozen steak on his crotch as he sighed and flipped through channels on the new tv that Star had gotten. It was practically futuristic, it was able to stream sixteen different channels all at once, although it was a little weird since it was nearly impossible to actually focus on more then two or three at once so most of the channels went to waste.

He groaned as he rubbed his crotch through the frozen meat and sighed in dejection. Jackie and Star and Janna had been riding him for all he was worth over the past few weeks and he was starting to get nervous. Sure they used protection a lot of the time, but it only had to take one slip up for any of them to get in trouble. Not to mention they were all so spontaneous, they would literally fuck him at any given oppurtunity. It almost felt like no place was safe. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't shower, he couldn't even walk down the street without the incredibly real possibility that one of them would pop up somewhere and demand a good hard quickie out of him.

At first it was great. After all who didn't like having three gorgeous women clamouring over him for his dick? He almost felt like he was in sick twisted harem hentai. But as the time went on he almost felt ill from all of the sex. Every single night was a hard intesne work out. He felt like he was training for the olympics. Except instead of bobsledding he was fucking.

He gulped and sighed as he tried to cool off. He was at least lucky enough that all of the girls were out of town for something. Jackie had a skateboarding seminar (Whatever that means) Star was visiting her family, and Janna apparently had in her words 'sick twisted creepy stuff to do.' which just applied to everything that the unusual young lady did.

Marco heard someone enter with a smile and a hum. He turned his head slightly and then his eyes bulged out of their sockets upon the sight. It was his mom wearing her work out gear, which resembled a sixties go go dancers outfit. She had on leg warmers that were purple striped tube socks, she was going barefoot and had on a matching set of sweat bands on her forehead and wrists. The most drastic thing of course was her leotard. It was tight, tighter then a one piece bathing suit. It was almost too tight because her massive maternal breasts were hitching up and down and threatening to spill out if she moved too fast. Marco was blushing because the leotard didn't hide a thing. It was even digging upwards slightly and giving her a wedgie!

Now most guys would be mortified to see their own moms like this. But for Marco it was even more complicated just from how unbelieveably attractive Angie was, she was in absolutely jaw droppingly good shape, she took incredible care of herself and it showed she actually resembled a girl a third her age and looked closer in age to Star and JAckie then to any of Angie's friends. Which was a tad strange as she was closer to their teacher's age then his own.

"Mom! What are you doing in here?" Marco asked as he adjusted the steak so that it was not so noticeable. He gulped nervously, after all even though he had a great big cold steak on his cock it was also incredibly sensitive and seemed to actually be getting turned on at the moment.

'Dude. Seriously! Calm down! That's your mom!' Marco mentally beratted his dick as it tried to nose it's way upwards. He crossed his legs again and winced as a bolt of pain and horniness went up his spine. He tried not to let it show but he was slightly biting at the air in order to calm down. Angie glanced over her shoulder, her hair was in a tight ponytail since there was so much of it that it could practically be considered a living carpet.

"Oh! I just thought I would use the TV set in here since there is so much more room. I wanted to be able to do some nice work outs, maybe get some deep stretching in. and really work on my yoga poses. Don't worry though, since Star bought us that nice new TV set we can both enjoy ourselves in here!" Angie said as she picked up the remote, and continuing to hum softly she began flipping through the channels until she finally got to the right channel that would show her work out routine.

Marco nodded as he flipped the remote around until it had split the screens relatively evenly, now he would have something to distract himself from his mom jumping around in front of him like a mad woman. He tried to watch his fighting show but it was hard. Mostly because he was rock hard, and his mom was starting with some deep back stretches. She would put one arm across her chest and slightly lift up her massive tits before dropping them, they would bounce like a pair of rubber balls for a few seconds, hypnotizing him before she would bring an arm up behind her back and touch the small of her back.

Marco could see her reflection perfectly in the screen of the tv and tried to ignore it the best that he could. But his show was actually sort of boring him now and he could only focus on one thing at once. In this case his gorgeous mother who seemed to be moving around slowly and serenly, as if she knew just how good she looked and she wanted him to admire her curves and the swell of her full figured body. She was wiggling her hips one way and then another.

And then the big move happened. She bent over at the waist. Her hips were rocking slightly and Marco actually felt an overly excited yelp leave his throat as his eyes bulged out of his head. The leotard was riding up her ass crack and showing off her impressive and succulent cushion like ass cheeks. They were so large and soft looking, they practically resembled balls full of pudding. Marco knew that they were soft. He could tell just by looking at them that they were easily the softest things that he had seen.

He wanted to reach out and grope it. He could even feel his arm muscles begin to tense up and start to reach outwards. He pulled his hand back shocked. After all this wasn't like it was Jackie or Star or Janna who was trying to flirt with him and turn him on for some good old fashioned fucking. This was his mom! Why the hell was he getting so turned on right now? Wasn't this wrong? And dark? And twisted?

He gulped and uncomfortably fiddled in his chair. Trying to keep the steak covering his erection. It was almost painful with how large it had gotten, pressing against his zipper like a hand attempting to escape from his pants.

Marco sighed as he continued to watch the tv screen as well as he could. It was hard though since he was hard, and his mom was just so close to him! She was doing downward facing dog and then arching her back and bringing a leg up and hovering it right over her back. She was so flexible. Her breasts were bouncing slightly and seemed to jiggle with every last movement that she did. A small bump or grind. It was insane.

Marco felt his mouth grow dry and his head grow fuzzy as he attempted to keep his mind clear. He shook his head and twisted. She snapped back up and began doing jumping jacks. Her butt and breasts bouncing insistentatly. Marco could just imagine how warm and soft she must be, how welcoming and comforting her body had to feel. He wanted to embrace her, to lay her down, to kiss her soft looking lips, to lay her down on her back and fuck her into submission. But he could not bring himself to move or blink or even think. All he could do was sit frozen.

His hand began creeping into his pants and he unconsciously fondled his shaft and balls and had to stifle a moan in amazement. He arched his back and clenched his ass cheeks as he gazed with glazed horny eyes towards his moms tight strong gorgeous body. She was just too perfect! He could not take it anymore! He had to get upstairs and masturbate for a few hours or else he would cream in his pants! Right then and there! If he didn't get going then he would just go beserk!

He stood up and tried to move behind his mom when she stood back up again and grabbed a waterbottle before spraying some in her face. She opened her mouth and chugged down a solid half of it before shaking her head with a sigh. Her hair flying everywhere and getting wet, a few droplets dribbled down her chest and stained her leotard a darker shade. All the way down to her erect nipples that were starting to press out of her tight form fitting practically seal like clothes. They were pressed and pushing and begging to escape.

Marco felt a groan grow across his lips and then slip out. He quickly stood up straight as his mom turned around. They were face to face, so close that he could feel her hot breath on his face and her breasts were pressed against his chest. She was breathing heavily and hotly. He had grown a bit and was now taller then her. She had to look up at him, her bright red face was blushing deeply and her eyes were blinking.

She smiled serenly before she turned around and looked over her shoulder towards him.  
"Marco sweetheart? Do you think you could help your mama out and help her touch her toes?" She said as she wiggled her shoulders to show him where to press down.

Marco made a helpless loud gulping noise before he reached down and pressed his hands on her slightly warm slightly sticky, slightly sweaty shoulders. He closed his eyes and pressed downwards and felt a moan slip out of him. A moan also escaped from Angie as his hands seemed warm and insistent. He pressed downwards and then he moved forwards. They were so close. He tried to angle his hips so that his crotch would not press against her firm tight large butt cheeks. They were so perky and he was so horny. He gulped and pressed a little harder. This was such a ridiculously lewd pose!

He blinked as he gazed downwards. She was nearly there, he just had to keep this up and then sprint for his room before she realized that anything freaky was going on. Then she moved her hips backwards and his erection was firmly hot dogged between her large meaty ass cheeks which instinctively squeezed his throbbing rock hard shaft as hard as they could.

Marco's eyes crossed and he felt a spasm fly through his body as he gripped her shoulders and thrust forwards with a moan filling the room. Angie gasped as her fingertips brushed her toes and Marco instantly jumped backwards with a gasp and starting stuttering as loudly as he could.

"Mom! Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! It all happened so-"  
"Sit." Angie demanded turning around and pointing towards the cushions. Marco instantly plopped down like a well trained dog as he looked up at his mom who had her arms crossed under her impressive bossom and was tapping her heel with an expression on her face that Marco had never seen before in his entire life. He gulped as he nervously twiddled his thumbs, the steak was tossed to the side completely forgotten. He wondered just how badly of a chew out he was going to get.

After all he had just more or less attempted to grope his own mom...and she looked about ready to...

Fish his cock out of his pants. She squatted, pushed her hands under his belt buckle and fished his throbbing dick free. She stared at it with a wowed expression before she gazed up at him with a small smile, blushing and already breathing heavily, probably from the work out that she had begun. The two could almost tell though, that there was going to be an even bigger work out in store for the two of them.

"Well this won't do! I can't just leave my son in this sort of state." Angie bit her lip and gazed upwards at Marco, gazing at him from the top of her doe like eyes, she looked so soft and gentle and inviting. Marco gulped as he gazed downwards at her with rapt attention.

"You must think that I am such an awful mother. After all I teased you so much and got you all worked up. I am a horrible person. And I would be even worse if I didn't take care of you." With that she leaned forwards before he could say a single word and captured his entire massive cock between her lips. Marco froze and then moaned in shocked arousal. He brougth his hand sup and instinctively wrapped them around her head.

Instead of pushing her away in disgust he began to bob her up and down his length, getting more movement and suck out of her. He moaned and closed his eyes in amazement. Her cock sucking skills were like nothing that he had ever felt before. She was so soft and loving, she was making sure that every single inch of his dick was getting pleasured and pleased. Not one inch was going to waist. Her tongue and lips were even working against it, making his shaft quiver and tremble and shake.

He was soon gasping for breath, trying to keep his thoughts straight. He moaned out her name softly and then gripped her shoulders firmly before pressing her all the way downwards.  
"MOM!" He cried out as his orgasm racked his body and he was rocked backwards as he pumped his thick seed into her mouth. She instantly began guzzling it down much to his shock. Her eyes closed and her mouth began to hum. She finally opened her mouth and went AH Just to show off to him that she had in fact swallowed it all. Marco gazed in shock as she stood up, the leotard was so tight that within a second she had wriggled out of it and tossed it to the side. Posing before him.

"MMMMM. So delicious. I didn;t know that my little boy would grow up to be so yummy! I am so proud of you baby! But now mama want's the main course." She said with a delirious glint in her eyes. Within a moment she was sitting on his lap, her big thick hips straddling him as her breasts bounced and finally rested at ease in his face. Marco's eyes widened as he blushed.

She was softly squeezing his cock tightly between her legs before she reached down between them and slowly sheathed him.  
I grew in there! Marco thought deliriously as he instinctively pumped into her, his cock head reached her womb and burrowed deeply. It was a homecoming, after all she had created him with that womb. Now the bun had gone back to the oven. And he was more then willing to give it some much needed warm baby batter.

He groaned and began to massage her ass as he motorboated her breasts. She giggled at her horny little boy and rubbed the back of his head lovingly as he continued to hump in and out of her. She moaned and bit her thumb as Marco made rapid work. His cock almost seemed to have a mind of it's own, working it's way in to the very end of her womb, making her pussy clasp and clamp and massage his dick, making sure to milk it like it was a cow tit.

MArco groaned and gazed up at her. She looked so youthful and passionate, so gorgeous and absolutely brimming with life. She was practically glowing! Marco felt himself grow an additional inch while sheathed inside of her and she was soon gasping and gulping for air as she drooled slightly. She had not been fucked this passionately in years! It must have been true what they said about the libido of young men only being matched by the libido of a horny woman!

Marco groaned and gasped. He couldn't even feel the cushion digging into his ass anymore, he could only feel her pussy, he felt like he was being engulfed by it! He could not stop himself! He also didn't know that they were both glowing slightly and starting to levitate off of the sofa. They were too twisted and connected and shifting in glorious happy joy.

"I-I-I Oh god!" Marco cried out as his glowing golden semen found their home in Angie's tight hot cunt. She moaned and tossed her head back, her full bouncy breasts pushed into his face and her nipples pressed firmly enough against his cheeks to leave marks. She moaned as she felt her entire body glow and steam from the intensity of the workout.

Marco moaned in delight as he slowly eased his still thick firm cock from her. The two blinked as Angie slowly drifted to the side and fell asleep. Marco blinked before slapping his hands over his face in amazement and sprinting upstairs.

"Shower! Water! Hot water! Perverted! Weirdo! Unclean! Oh man! I am going to jail!" He cried out as he turned on the shower and jumped in. He grabbed soap and began scrubbing the clingy smell of after sex glow off of him. He paused against his shaft before bringing his hand to his nose and inhaling his moms scent. He shook his head and slapped his forehead in amazement.  
"What am I doing?" He said in shock before wincing. He had sliced his hand on something. He poked at his forehead in curiosity before finally finding a secondary nub beside the first one.

"Aree those? Am I growing horns?"

**Review. Faster updates with more reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. On Hiatus for a little while so this is the last post for a long time. Would be cool to see art work of this or any of the other stuff that i have posted**

"I demand that you show me your cock." Brittany said poking at his nose with one long manicured fingernail. Marco gulped as he stared down at the short cheerleader in slackjawed amazement. He did not expect this to happen.

Honestly he ddn't know what he was expecting. He had just been finishing some homework after school before he was going to head home. He had been spending some time at school since it gave him a few hours of much needed rest before he had to go home and ride his mom, his live in best friend and any of the other girls who wanted a hot healthy slab of his man meat deep inside of them. He had gotten 'smart' in his own words.

But of course he should have known something like this would come up. Because he was incapable of ever catching a break. Brittney Wong was the head cheerleader in school, one of the richest girls in their public school (Which honestly didn't say much, if she was really so rich why didn't she just go to a private school? It made no sense why she would want to be a big fish in a little pond, it was just weird, everyone resented her for it)

"Do I really have to?" He said as he gazed around the men's locker room. He had just been changing after doing some work outs. That was his system, he would do some homework, do a few work outs and then head home for some mind breakingly great sex with whoever was around and horny. Which normally meant all four of the women, and slightly juggling them.

He had just walked down here when he heard a locker slam open and out pop the most wealthy girl in school with a scowl on her face, some bad body odor from the locker and a weird blush on her cheeks.  
"And also why my dick? It's not like anyone else in this school has-" He was cut off as she whipped out her cell phone and shoved it into his face, on it was a picture of him, asleep, and his erection poking out. And beside it with a wide grin and some black lipstick was Janna. His shaft was covered in veins and plenty of kiss marks, clearly from where she had been playing and fondling it. She had it rest against her head, it was practically the same size. There was a bunch of nonsense directly underneath it, a lot of quotes about dark masters and how great it is to be serviced and how a horny bitch like her needs a good strong fucking and how only she is able to keep it up.

"God damn it. How many people did she send this to?" Marco said swearing and covering his eyes in embarassment. How many people had Janna told that he was hung? This was crazy! At this rate he would be having the principal coming onto him! He wouldn't be able to deal with that!  
"I don't believe her! After all what sort of a loser like you would have a dick of a literal god? That's impossible. So I think that she is bluffing. I want to see the real thing, post it online and humiliate you like the tiny little prick that you-"

Brittney was cut off as Marco rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants letting his massive monster dong slip out and give a loud slap as it hit his thigh. It was like a salamia in a deli window, big and thick and long. It was a bright horny red and had a strong bulging uncut cock head that made it look even larger. Like a baby arm holding an apple. She gazed at it in shock, her face grew a goofy grin and she covered her mouth as a moan of arousal and desire split her lips.

"Oh mai gawd!" She said in a faux valley girl accent before she shook her head and blinked rapidly. After all this...this had to be fake right! It had to be all prostethics or something! There was no way that this little loser would have such a massive...She dropped to her knees in front of him and gripped his long thick shaft before giving it an authoratative tug.

He tight small B cup breasts bounces. Marco moaned and she gasped, her lipstick was running a little bit and she bit her lips, drool was welling up in her mouth and she could not stop herself from touching it. She cupped the underside of his cock shaft and lifted it experimentally before moaning and pulling her hands away in amazement. After all there were dicks and then there was whatever this was.

Her strong well worked out core tightened, she had a six pack thanks to years of intensive training on and off the cheer field. She was tall and a little lanky, but her entire body was strong. In fact she had a fun party trick where she was able to snap a watermelon between her legs. It had taken her years to get her thighs to that level of strength but she was a literal thigh master.

And for some reason this cock was frightening her. She gulped and gazed upwards at the unimpressed Marco Diaz, he was not too easily wowed by girls throwing themselves at him anymore, thanks to all of the pussy that he was getting while at home he had probably become desensitized to it all. Which was an entirely different problem altogether that he had to work on. She was cute enough though, and he had problems saying no so he was just going to let her go for it, if she was really all that horny and wanted to suck his dick then he wasn't about to argue.

He had found out that he really did enjoy getting head. He grinned as she slowly opened her mouth and began to lick it and then gave his cock head a small quick peck to the top before attempting to kiss the sides. She was going slowly and that was starting to bore marco, after all he had dealt with actually talented cock suckers. And Brittney? She was less then impressive. He couldn't entirely blame her though, after all she was used to other dicks not being similiar to a horses cock.

He slowly reached down and ran his fingers through her hair before he gripped the back of her head and pressed forwards. She moaned and gasped before pulling away with a snarl. Marco rolled his eyes and then felt them widen as she threatened biting his dick.

"Fine! Fine! Let me go down on you then." He said as he slipped downwards and pushed her onto her back, he gripped her thighs and spread them much to her shock. The pampered young woman let out a squee before she gasped, her underwear was instantly off, he didn't even know how he had done that it was just so easy though!

He gripped her legs and slowly began to move his face downwards. He gave her sex a kiss and then dove in. He actually surprised himself with the reaction, she was instantly moaning and gasping and groaning, rolling her head back and arching her back. Her eyes wide and her hips gyrating in amazed horniness. She felt like she was going to lose her mind! And he had barely started. He was slowly licking and slurping and finding her walls dripping her sweet slippery liquids. He groaned and gasped before finally he dove even deeper. He was a little surprised with how deep his tongue was going. Mostly on account that he couldn't see it.

It was now close to two feet long and coiling through her cunt like a living snake, visiting every last inch and giving her womb a small tickle. Brittney was simply losing her mind to the powers of his oral game.

He finally pulled away and wiped at his chin and cheeks, she was a bit of a squirter and he was reed faced and his cock was getting bigger and stronger with every last kiss that he gave her cunt. Now he wanted the real main course. The two of them gazed at each other with wide stunned slightly blissed out eyes.

The shower was blasting them like crazy, they had turned them all on for the steam and Brittney was moaning loudly, her hands against the wall along with one of her legs. She was gasping and panting and gazing over her shoulder towards the hung and absolutely ripped stud that was holding one of her legs upwards against his shoulders. She felt like he was splitting her in half! Her mind was swimming in and out of consciousness, she was losing herself to the powerful determined strong rough mandhandling fucks that he was giving her with absolutley no regards to her life or limb. She felt almost like she was being used by him. But every last inch of his cock was just too good to give up! It was like a living throbbing thing inside of her.

Her core tightened and she moaned loudly, her tongue sticking out at a goofy angle and her eyes crossed as she orgasmed yet again against his dick as it plunged and pulled, plunged and pulled. Marco moaned as she coated him with an extra layer of juices to make even more lube. He groaned and gasped and growled and finally with a final shove he howled and unloaded himself deep within her. Brittney moaned as his thick heavy and slightly potently smelling cum filled her up.

She knew that she ought to be freaking out right now, to be screaming and clawing at him as he pumped her full to bursting. But suddenly she just couldn't care, she didn't feel like freaking out, and instead just closed her eyes as she felt a wave of exhaustion pile over her until she felt like she was full of pleasureable snow. Just falling asleep in a warm soft pillow of pleasure.

Marco moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of the tight small stacked and incredibly well put together young lady. She was just so strong! And her six pack was actually incredibly arousing. She took good care of herself. And he felt like he didn't really care what a girl looked like. Sure he had prefreneces...like butts...but at the same time he wasn't about to just start complaining if he got to fuck Brittney Wong again.

Marco blinked before he moaned and felt the strange bumps on his head grow a little again. The steam did not seem nearly so thick and he could actually see through it. Along with weird golden markings on Brittney's body, as if they were buttons or control pieces. And he could even see a dim glow that was dick shaped and touching one of them.

He pulled out of her and the glow faded as did the weird markings. He shook his head in amazement and swore softly to himself.

"What the fuck is happening to me? I think I need to see someone about this...but who?" He shook his head as a weird dizzy spell hit him and he wandered out still craddling the sleeping rich bitch, who was just completely unconscious to the rest of the world. She was arching her back and wiggling her hips, dreaming of the massive dong of her brand new lover that she had no intention of giving up anytime soon.

**Review. All stories On hiatus not just this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews. This is Star/Angie/Janna/Marco chapter.**

Marco stepped through the purple blue rift in space and time and he sighed before striding up towards the incredibly creepy decked out bedroom door. He paused for a moment considering if this was even the right move. After all it wasn't even like he remembered that night that well either. But he did recall a few things. Stuff like the shoulder tap, a fist bump maybe...he really wasn't completely convinced that this was a Tom thing...but the entire situation had magic written all over it.

So it was between Star and Tom and he knew both well enough to narrow it down from there. He walked forwards again, steeling his resolve and knocked loudly on the bedroom door. There was an irritated noise from inside and something was scrapped and pulled around before finally the door was pulled open by Tom wearing some pajama pants and a sour expression. He lightened up a little when he saw Marco but not by much.

"Hey dude what is it. I'm sort of busy right now." He said before walking back inside. Which Marco took to be the invitation back into the bedroom. He strode after Tom and glanced around before finally landing on the bookshelf with the large writing desk in front of it. There were a few books laid out, it looked like he had been studying something.

"It's more like a bussiness call dude. I didn't just drop by to be a prick." Marco responded as he started towards the books. He began to pour over them quickly. He was judging ever move that Tom was making. Which were not a lot of moves because he had planted himself onto the nearest bean bag and was playing a video game. Not even giving Marco the time of day. Just boredly ignoring him. Marco frowned before he turned back to the book that was down. Good thing that Tom was a slob otherwise Marco wasn't entirely sure that he would find what it was that he was even actually looking for.

But almost instantly as he flipped through the book he thought that he might have found it. The book was a spell book, and really really old. Most of the pages were starting to fall out and come to pieces So it wasn't that hard to see where Tom had opened it last.

"Look seriously dude this is sort of my 'alone time' if you get me so if there is anything that you want to talk about stop being a complete and total pussy and just say it already. I mean jesus do you ever get to the point anymore?" Tom said in irritation as he did not even bother to pause his game to berate the human being. Marco frowned before turning around with an angry stare in his eyes.

"Fine. Did you curse me? Because I am pretty sure that you totally fucking cursed me." Tom glanced over his shoulder for a second before snickering and then turning back to his video game.

"Honestly I'm a little surprised that it even took you this long to figure out what happened." Tom said with a malicious grin before he pressed the right number of buttons that allowed his character to do a spinning fire kick.  
"Dude! Why would you do that! Is this the book! Is this the curse book?" Marco said trying not to fly into a rage as he flipped through the book frantically looking for the right spell that might be able to undo it.

"Yeah page 666. It's a real doozy too." Tom chuckled as Marco quickly flipped to the page that Tom had pointed out. Marco paused on it in confusion. The pages were all out of order and weirdly strung together. In fact there were a bunch of double pages which meant that one page could tell one thing and another page could mane an entirely different thing. He gazed downwards at page number 666 in confusion before glancing at the other page number 666 that was directly beside it.

"Who the hell would make this?" He said in irritation his OCD getting the best of him. After all these spells were incredibly different but had strikingly similiar ways of incantation. In fact one wrong word would bring about either one or the other.

"Well I just sort of thought that it would be funny. Not to mention it's not like its permanent or anything." Tom said offhandedly as he continued to play his video game. Marco glanced at him before glaring back down at the pages. One spell said at the top Equine Level Intestinal Distress. The other one said Equally Lewd Incubus Disease.

"I'm just sort of wondering..."Marco said slowly and carefully as he read over the two incredibly strange and specific spells. "Just what exactly you had planned on getting out of all of this?"

"Well...you farting I guess." Tom said offhandedly. "Besides read the fine print. It only lasts for like two months. Before you know it the curse will run its course and you'll be back to normal. No problems at all." Tom said with a little grin. Marco frowned and glanced between the two spells again. The Equine one ran out in just a few days. But...it didn't apply to him.

He had tiny horns growing from his head. He had to deal with women falling over each other trying to get to him. He had to deal with girls practically drooling over his cock whether its his crush, roommate, best friend, or mother. He felt strange and floaty and strong.

The equine one would have just made him fart a lot. And he didn't feel incredibly gassy at all. It was almost like...

Tom messed up the curse! He must have given him the wrong spell! Thinking that it would be a dumb joke instead it turned out to be some weird sexy sex incubus spell! Marco thought quickly and looked at the fine print. This was a pretty specific spell. It had to be gifted to another on their birthday. They had to be a human and not in a relationship. They had to have a mole (Weird flex but okay) and a bunch of other tinier things. Marco frowned in irritation, it looked permanent though, and it said something about blooming magical abilities whatever that meant. He knew that he should probably be a bit more concenred and actually come clean...

But then it was like a shutter went over his eyes and he couldn't think that anymore. Why should he let Tom know? After all the guy had tried to make him fart uncontrollably...maybe he should just...

"Yeah so I'm going to go then." Marco said walking back towards the portal that he had made. Tom waved absentmindedly to him as Marco cursed the half demon. After all who would just curse someone like that? Sure it backfired...But Marco wasn't entirely sure what that meant for him. Not in the long run at least not yet.

Marco stepped back through the portal into his home dimension and paused in his bedroom. Something smelled funny. Something smelled...arousing.

"Please not now." He moaned as his cock almost seemed to come to life in an instant. He felt it straining painfully at his belt and pressing against his zipper. He moaned and sat down in front of his computer. Maybe he should just jerk off? Just masturbate all of his horniness out right here and now. Get it all out of his system! He gripped his pants and then stopped. Maybe instead he should just focus on something else! Like homework! Or something! Anything!

He turned on his computer and opened up a window so that he could mindlessly surf the internet without having to worry about anything. Instead his server went black for a second and then his screen lit right back up with a camera. Someone was whispering and there was a shushing noise. Marco closed his eyes and tried to count out his control. If he just stayed like this maybe it would pass? But then he cracked open an eyelid and felt all of his resolve leaving him.

After all it was his moms room. and there were candles burning. and on the bed sitting up in just skimpy night gowns that were bright cheery red and matching thongs sat Angie Diaz, Star Butterfly and Janna. The three women were giggling and whispering to each other as they positioned themselves onto the bed so that Janna was sitting happiliy and perkiliy between Angie and Star. Her large mature breasts sitting on top of Star and Angies nice hot Double E's. Marco felt his mouth fill up with spit and he felt an anxious little moan well up inside of him. His muscles were straining and he had to control himself. He slowly began to breath in and out through his nose. He just had to be calm and collected and turn it off.

But for some reason his arm wasn't moving and he could not bring himself to look away from the incredibly arousing sight of the three women with their hair down and their arms wrapped around each other.

"NNNNNoooooo." Marco moaned out as he gripped his pants and wiggled out of them. "Why am I doing this to myself?" He whispered quitely as he watched with wide eyed amazement. The women were talking and whispering to each other. But too quitely to actually let him pick it up.

"Hey Marco. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come and play with us." Janna said as she hefted one of Star's impressive large tits. They could give Angie's breasts a run for their money. It had gotten to the point where the two could easily exchange bras if they wanted to. Which was pretty impressive considering the sheer size of the mammeries on his mother.

"And if you don't want to play with us..."Star said in a sing song voice as she held up a double sided dildo that seemed to have veins covering eighty percent of it and firm ridges that would drive anyone insane. It was ribbed very liberally.  
"We will just have to make do with our...hot...tight...willing...wet...bodies..."Angie said breathlessly as she began to kiss Janna before she slipped a finger down the bluehaired girls thong and began to finger bang her remorselessly. Star happiliy plucking at Janna's tits with lust filled abandonment. Marco gazed impassively at the scene for a few moments before screeching at the top of his lungs and sprinting from his bedroom. His hoodie was tossed to the floor in his haste, his shoes and socks kicked off and his shirt pulled roughly up over his head as his firm raging rock hard erection bounced in front of him with every single step that he took.

He bounded around the corner and skidded to his parents bedroom. He wondered absentmindedly where his dad was. But that thought was tossed away at the glorious sight before him. Angie was hovering over Janna. The younger womans nipples in her mouth as she suckled at them like a mad woman. angie's ass wiggling in the air, a vibrator shoved lewdly into her ass hole that was clenching and feeling it up. Her red red lips plucked and sucked as Janna moaned and wiggled her hands over her own flatter ass and aching burning cunt.

Marco took a step into the room before he gasped and stumbled as a certain blonde bombshell tossed herself through the air and wrapped herself around his back. Her long golden hair flowing behind her as her nice squishy breasts pressed firmly and lovingly against his back. He could feel her heart shaped nipples pressing into him.

A weird word popped into his mind and he wasn't entirely sure why. Breed. Just Breed over and over again as his cock seemed to swell in size and he practically grew in stature. He gripped Star's long powerful muscle bound legs. Rubbing the scars that crisscrossed them from her many adventures and practically threw her around his body until she was now in front of him bridal style. She whooped as her arms crushed into him and tried to hold on as he effortlessly walked to the bed and tossed her onto it. He grinned downwards at the three women before he gripped Star's knees and spread her legs. A jolt of magical power that he wasn't even aware of launched through him and caused Star to gasp and arch her back with a moan biting her lip as she gazed upwards.

Marco moaned in ecstacy as he gazed down in shocked amazement at the lovely princess. He gripped the front of her nightgown and with one single yank tore it right off of her. Star moaned in lusty desire as she licked her lips and began to fiddle with the sides of her thong. Marco could not wait much longer and gripped the front tearing it off. Star tried not to gasp or shiver but she could not help herself. He was so intense, like a raging animalistic monster. And she wanted his thick firm dick inside of her.

Star found her legs raised upwards and her ass clenched in anticipation as Marco lined his dick up with her tight pink pussy. She moaned as he slowly slide into her and the two worked together to press her legs as tightly as possible. Forcing him to be even more powerful and even more intense. Forcing her to groan and gasp and shiver in surprised shock as Marco panted in exertion. He finally bottomed out somewhere in her unprotected womb as the two panted. Their bright red faces flashing.

Marco felt a breif sting in his head as the tiny bumps that were probably horns and needed to be dealt with at some time flared up. But he ignored them and continued to push through until he groaned with satisfaction. He pulled out and slapped back in. Thrusting and fucking the eager horny slightly brainless princess with reckless abandonment.

The two lovers glanced to the side and their eyes popped out of their skulls as they saw Janna on all fours with Angie thrusting a huge thick dildo that was strapped on to her. The two women were moaning in delight. Angie was gripping the other womens breasts and helplessly fondling them with closed eyes as she breathed out. Her own night gown discarded and Janna's riding up beside her shoulders.

"Mom!" Marco cried out in shocked amazement as she sat up and gave Janna's wigling hips a firm spank as if she was fucking a bucking bronco. She grinned and winked at Marco knowingly before she thrust again.  
"What can I say darling? With a cutie pie like this basically begging me to fuck her? How could I possibly say no?" She said cutely as her hair lay in thick sweat covered ringlets across her back.

Marco gasped and gazed with Star as Janna orgasmed, her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled craziliy in their sockets as she clamped and rolled her hips. She groaned and gasped and grinned and giggled happiliy as she finally finished with spread arms and large breasts supporting her weight on the bed. The bed board was crashing into the wall and leaving a mark as Angie reached a finger around to pluck at Janna's long thick thumb sized nipples. Her other thumb pressing at the girls ass and asshole.

"I think that theres a few things that you could learn from your mom Marco." Star said breathlessly as he grinned down at her and grabbed her ass cheeks to give the large watermelon sized chunks of flesh a firm loving squeeze. He lifted her up further off of the mattress as she squeezed his hips and sides firmly with her knees and thighs that were dripping wet from their slippery combined juices.

Marcos sweat was dripping down like ambrosia from Heaven. Star couldn't help herself and leaned upwards to latch onto Marco's chest and nipples, nibbleing a little bit as she suckled eagerly and lapped up his sweat like a crazed person desperate for salt and nutrients from any possible source. And Marco was more then happy to provide those things to her. And he did so eagerly.

Star almost seemed to glow as Marco's sweat transfered from his pores into her mouth and down to her belly. She popped her eyes open and little hearts seemed to appear in them as Marco thrust firmly. She groaned, her entire body seemed to be burning with firey desire. Her orgasm crashed across her as Marco cradled her close and continued to launch himself in and out of her. Making her shiver with eager anticipation for his firm powerful cum to splash loudly inside of her.

Marco groaned and the two were breathlessly gasping. They could not even talk anymore with the size that his cock was becoming. Gradually growing in size and shape as it filled her to the brim and then threatened to rupture her from navel to pussy. Star gasped and moaned in delight as she orgasmed once again, so rapidly after the first one that it felt like she might just snap in half from the overwhelming pleasure that he was filling her with.

Marco puffed and panted before he buried a hand in Stars hair to press her head back and press his face into her neck. Nuzzling and suckling eagerly, leaving purple hickies all across her neck and collar bone. Her breasts heaved and bounced as the bed rocked with their fevered fuckings.

Marco finally groaned and felt as if his balls were increasing in size. Soon they were the size of footballs. And then he unleashed his torrent of thick creamy cum deep inside of her awaiting body. Star moaned and gasped before grinning and rubbing her dripping fucked sore cunt lovingly against Marco. He groaned and popped off from her before hearing a loud snort and someone pointedly clearing their throat.

"Excuse me?" Angie said as she lay down on her side. Her breasts pushed into Janna's their wet dripping pussies were like twin waterfalls, their lips, both sets, were pressed and fighting and sucking at each other.  
"Yeah did you forget about us?" Janna demanded with a toothy snarl. Marco placed the semi conscious orgasming Star down onto the bed before turning around and grinning. His eyes flashing a dark red. Both women noticed it and were just about to say something but then he pounced on them like a cat and both were turned into screaming fucking messes as he took them remorselessly. Completely embracing the magical wild animal that he was to become.

Afterwards when the four of them were in a slightly steaming pile, their arms and legs wrapped around each other Marco grinned upwards at the ceiling. He could get used to this. And he wondered with a lecherous chuckle just how powerful he could become...

**Review. Faster updates if there are more reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews. If this and more stories get reviews then there are faster updates. Not a lot of smut this chapter. But a few blowjobs and Marco flexing his growing powers. If this or any of the other stuff get reviews that would greatly increase the speed of updates. Love what I have been getting so far.**

Marco gulped as he sat on the chair in the living room. He had done a bit of research on the spell that Tom had cursed him with, none of it sounded really good but also none of it sounded entirely right. First there was the name 'Incubus'. According to earth lore they were monsters who would suck the life force out of people and corrupt them and turn them into monsters. Pretty much a sexy vampire. Which Marco had to admit seemed weird.

But this felt different. Maybe Incubus was just a weird metaphor that the demon realm was using and they didn't mean it literally. But who could tell with Mewman magic. Also apparently Marco had something else to look forward to according to Tom's spell book. Magical powers. Magical powers all his own. He was chewing on his lip and wondering if they were even possible. After all didn't it all seem just a little too good to be true? Didn't it seem like something was setting him up to rip the rug out from under him?

He shook his head. Life was always out to get him. Maybe the universe had finally cut him a break?

Marco took a deep breath and thought about it for a few seconds. Worst case scenario Tom had majorly messed up the spell and Marco was going to negatively influence everyone that he knew and love with his magical dick juice. Or the exact opposite would occur. After all most of the girls that he had been fucking actually started to look a little bit...brighter? Happier? More full of energy and life? That might just be wishful thinking on his part but he knew that Angie did in fact look a little younger. She wouldn't be mistaken for someone his age, but you would be surprised that she had a kid as old as he was.

He pulled at his hoodie. It felt pretty warm inside all of a sudden. He effortlessly pulled it off, now just sitting in his jeans he closed his eyes. Maybe he should try and focus on something small. After all if he did suddenly have magical powers he should test them out a little bit to make sure that they actually worked right?

What sort of powers were on the page? He knew that he had seen a long list of them, he just had to think it through carefully and figure it out. Or maybe he just delve right in. He wish that he knew where Star was. She was good at helping with magical shennanigans. But then again it was also Star so that meant that there was a fifty fifty chance of the situation improving or it all just getting much much worse.

Marco gasped as a startling image of Star filled his mind. He blinked and gazed around.

"Weird. I could have sworn..."Marco said before he closed his eyes and tried again. He frowned and focused on Star almost exclusively thinking about Star. Then the very next moment there she was. Clear as day. She was standing in her bedroom dancing around to some mucis on her head phones. They were plugged into a small floating cloud that was bopping its own head up and down and mouthing along to the lyrics. Marco grinned happiliy and leaned backwards. She was just downright adorable when she did this sort of stuff. So vibrant and alive. He gasped as she began to casually twerk. She had plenty of booty to do it with, but that didn't mean she lacked skill, she was almost too masterful with it, he thought that she might just tip over. But then she went onto her tiptoes and he knew that he never should have doubted her. She was incredibly impressive. He grinned and bopped his head along with her to the music that he couldn't hear.

He must have developed some sort of weird ability that permitted him to see people! He focused really really hard on someone else. Then he smiled. There was Janna. He frowned quickly when he saw her poking at a dead opposum and quickly thought of someone else. Anyone else! He grinned when he thought of Jackie Lynn Thomas. She was swimming. Her bathing suit was practically hugging her curves, even going up her body a little bit and showing off her impressive and large round butt. It could give Star a hard time in a twerk off. He really wanted to see that.

He moaned a little and rolled his hips. His eyes still firmly closed. After all he didn't want to lose the image of her diving and flowing through the water like a mermaid. She was so god damn hot. He grinned to himself before wondering absentmindedly just how far he could push this power. He closed his eyes and really began to focus. Going beyond his town, beyond his dimension and smiled when he reached where he was going.

There sat Queen Moon the ruler of Mewni. She was at a desk with a pile of paper work. Her crown sat impossibly high on her head. She was wearing a tight bodice that crushed down the impressive rack that stood out proudly from her chest. Jutting out like a mountain range. Marco licked his lips and then slide his hands down his pants until they cupped his erection. He gasped as his dick screamed for release. The tip starting to dampen with pre cum.

Marco frowned though, this was sort of boring...who else could he spy on? Who else was incredibly hot? Downright monstorously hot? He needed some sort of fuel for his imagination! He wanted to jerk off! And sure he could always just go upstairs and fuck someone...but there was an arousing naughtiness to this entire experience. He was having a fun time and did not want to end it early.

The only person that he could think of for some reason actually surprised him. He called upon her and gulped loudly and gasped as his cock seemed to threaten to break right off of his body and rush towards her. He wondered absentmindedly if anyone could see him...but then he forgot that the moment that she dropped the towel and entered the bathtub filled with lava.

Tom mom. queen Wrathmeleior Lucitor. A two story tall amazonian monsteress with massive horns, a third eye and bright red skin and coated in muscles. Marco wasn't a picky guy though, if he found someone hot then he found someone hot. And Wrathmeleior was actually incrediblly attractive. Marco gulped and gazed in amazement. She was stacked, sure she was a giant but even if she was normal sized he was sure that she would have tits that were well into the GGG category. Her hips were wide and luscious, her butt strong and powerful and whenever she posed or shifted it drew his wide staring eyes.

Marco watched as the fanged demoness of the underworld rested into the vat of boiling lava and grinned to herself slowly wiggling and wriggling until she was comfortable. She sighed and her breasts seemed to defy gravity and logic as they sunk into the hot raging inferno. Marco grinned and gripped his cock through his underwear and gave it a strong loving grope. He moaned and gasped before wriggling further into the chair and smirking.

Wrathmelieor was frowning and then tapping her chin. Her hair was draped down her shoulders and instead of getting burnt to a crisp seemed to soak up the heat. Marco absentmindedly wondered just why she didn't shrink down to a smaller size and use a regular bathtub. But then again she was a strange magical creature, so who could really tell what was working in her mind. She growled and gazed around herself. She was in a massive chamber that was decorated with ancient warriors. Her peoples greatest fighters from stories from long ago.

She bit her lips and finally smiled as she moaned and moved her hands beneath the lava.

Marco blinked in amazement before gasping as the sudden movement made him almost enter the lava. He found his consciousness floating through the ooze. He couldn't feel the heat which was a good thing. But he could see everything. Like her enormous spread legs. And her glorious pussy. She was fingering it. Her long strong hands spreading her thighs and shamelessly playing with her clit. Her cunt was dripping wet and she seemed to be stretching a leg as wide as humanly possible.

She was huffing and panting. Marco moaned and arched his back. He felt someone grip his underwear and pull it off and a long strong tongue wrapped around his cock. Soon someone was sucking him off with a loving intensity that he instantly identifieid. He groaned and rubbed the glorious hair that was bobbing up and down the length of his dick. He smirked to himself as he gripped the womans ears causing her to squeak and squeal as he began to brutually face fuck her. He was positive that his dick had grown in the past few days. He wondered when it would be large enough that he would need new pants.

Marco was panting and slowly rolled his eyes upwards mumbling to himself. Wrathmelieor was enormous, and powerful. And she was standing up and placing a leg up onto a nearby statue so that she had better access to her own pussy. A free hand went to her breast and began to rub and twist it. Giving it strong pleasureable gropes. Her face lit up when she did that. Marco did not know why but he felt like he should keep that as a note for later. After all he might need to use it on someone someday.

Wrathmeleiro touched one of her horns and pressed on it before she collapsed backwards with a happy size and a massive orgasm that caused the water/lava to stream out of the tub and splash sizzingly to the ground. Marco gasped and snapped his eyes open as he gazed down at Star as she bounced her head in between his legs. Spittle flowing down her chin and dampening her cheeks as she continued to suck on his massive boner.

Marco groaned and rubbed her head lovingly.

"St-Star!" He cried out as he splashed his cum deep into her mouth. Star moaned as she sucked it down gulping eagerly as her breasts quivered and her ass quaked. She finally popped off with a happy squeal and large round excited eyes.  
"Marco! That was amazing! So delicious!" She cried out with a happy grin as some cum was dribbling down her chin. Marco smiled and then gulped as a nude Angie walked into the room. Her hair wrapped into a towel from a shower. She posed, her large milftastic breasts swaying as she blinked and then smirked. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to where Star was kneeling.

"Don't hog all of that hot juicy delicious cum dear." She chastized as she took Stars face in her hands and slipped a tongue into Stars mouth. The two moaned and their eyes seemed to glow slightly. Marco felt a weird feeling in his guts and his head. And almost...unbearable...but amazing...

He got a naughty idea. One that he would have never done back when he considered himself just a...safe kid...And he wanted to do it...Now!

"Get up. I have an idea." Marco said standing and offering his hands to the girls before pulling up his pants and taking out his phone to text Jackie.  
"What is it baby?" Angie asked as she smiled a little strangely at Marco. She had no idea why...but she felt...compelled...  
"I want to try out this spell that I figured out. Let's go some shopping. And don't worry mom. You don't need to get dressed."

**Thanks for the reviews, would love to see some of my other stuff reviewed. Next thing up sooner. Just for the record I do not do scat, waterplay, rape, torture, necrophilia, vore, microphilia, macrophilia or pedophilia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

Marco gulped nervously as he attempted to keep his face blank and his hands on each of the girls. His right arm was wrapped around Star's shoulders, his left hand rested on Jackie's ass cheek and his right hand was rested on his moms shoulder. They probably looked like a very odd cluster walking through the mall. That is if anyone actually bothered to stop and stare at them. But a lot of people were too busy doing other stuff to notice the three incredibly attractive women walking through the mall and the guy who seemed to be keeping his hands on all of them.

"I've got to admit Marco I never thought that this could be so...freeing!" Star said excitedly as she bit at her thumb and gazed at him with wide horny bedroom eyes. He knew that look and he knew exactly what she wanted from him. And he planned to give it to her, long and hard and intensely. Marco chuckled and shrugged.

"Well the spell was in your spell book Star." Marco said as casually as he could. It was a lie though, the strange power that was flowing over all of them was technichally no spell, it was just a cool little side effect of whatever the hell was happening to his body. He felt the small bumps on his head giving out a strange almost electromagnetic pulse every few seconds, he didn't know what it was doing. But if he had to guess it was probably something that had to do with how everyone was almost purposefully looking away from them whenever they went by.

Marco gulped and pressed his fingertips a little harder into the crook of Jackie's hip and then for an instant lost his grip on her. She blushed and gasped before she clung back onto his arm, restarting the glamour within an instant. Marco blushed nervously before he felt a strange calm fill up his body and remove that need entirely. He didn't feel worried, or embarassed, he felt at ease, powerful, in control. In fact he sort of wondered why he had ever even bothered to be the 'safe kid' that had never paid for him before!

But now look at him! Three beautiful women hanging off of him as he strutted through the mall as if he owned the entire place! It was amazing! It was incredible! He grinned at Star and then kissed her forehead lovingly, as if to mark her as his territory, as if to tell everyone else to back off and to stay away! He was glad that Jackie was free to come with them to the mall, when they got to her house he had been a bit nervous about whether or not she would come with them. But she had just gazed into his eyes and almost instantly jumped at the chance.

He didn't know if it was him or if it was just because she liked him...or even if there was some sort of hypnotism thing involved. But he was glad that she had agreed to come along.

"Marco...Do you think that we could go home soon? This is so...embarassing!" Angie whispered nervously into his ear, he was actually the most surprised that his mom had agreed to this! After all it was pretty risque.  
"I thought you wanted to go clothes shopping?" He whispered into her ear making her blush and glance over her shoulder towards her round milftastic ass.  
"Yeah! But I thought that we would at least be wearing clothing for it!" She responded in anger before biting her lip and glancing around nervously. Marco chuckled.

He had somehow talked Angie, Star and Jackie into going to the mall with him in the nude, he said that he used a spell from Star's big spell book in order to cloak all of them in a glamour that would let people see them in clothes. Of course though it only worked if he was touching them. Otherwise they would just be completely naked! That was one reason Jackie was trying to hold onto him so firmly now.

After all while it was fun being naked in public if they were caught they would all get into a world of trouble. Which was why they weren't going to get caught. The group maneauvered through the crowds until they finally reached the shop that they wanted. It was a clothing outfitters that Jackie and Star really loved, it had all sorts of crazy things.

The group moved through the entire room quickly, trying not to attract too much attention. The only reason that they got away with it was thanks to the weird spell that Marco could only partially feel himself performing. It didn't even feel all that difficult. He wondered just how powerful he had become. And Just how powerful he could become.

They all rapidly ducked towards the changing rooms. It was a small hallway with smaller rooms leading off of it. Marco closed and locked the main door behind them as they entered. Just like that they had the entire place all to themselves! Marco smiled evily as he turned around. Three doors slammed shut and locked. He grabbed a nearby chair that was meant to be used for the poor schmuck that would bring his girlfriend or wife and have to wait while they changed. But he was actually looking forward to this!

He grinned and tried not to giggle to himself like a creepy loser. He reclined and smirked as the lights began to dim. Probably thanks to Stars magical influence. After a little while one of the doors popped open and out strode the first girl.

Jackie was wearing a green dress that stopped just at the start of her ass, it was way too small for her. She had on white panties decorated in a golden sea shell. She smiled and twisted the hat that was sitting on the top of her head at a gaudy angle. She grinned and gave a little spin, her high heels clicking on the tile floor.  
"Well? What do you think? Dancing in it will be a pain since well..."She moved forwards and popped a hip out, then she popped the other one out. She did a little twerking dance and bent over, the underwear riding up her ass crack until it was little more then a thong. She smiled and giggled before she snapped back up. Her small firm breasts giving a little bounce and jiggle. Marco grinned and gulped as he felt his entire mouth fill to the brim with spit. He wanted to give that ass a spank and a kiss.

The next door opened and out strolled Star wearing a black and purple goth outfit, a small jacket that stopped around the bottoms of her massive knockers. Her nipples poking out of a skull themed top, and her pants were just a fishnet body suit that showed off her rounded curves and bright blue thong. She wasn't going to just change her entire wardrobe. She liked hte color blue.

"Well? Thoughts? I am probably going to look like I sat on a waffle maker." She said as she snapped at the fishnet which was already starting to leave tiny marks across her body. Her nipples were free underneath the jacket, which meant that the heart shaped nipples hard firm red marks running across them already. He gulped and smiled. He felt his confidence soar! The two girls were blushing and wiggling in desire.

He could almost imagine the two of their pussies...dripping wet...bright pink...and ready for a nice form fucking! The two actually physically gasped and arched their backs in amazement. As if their butts had been spanked and their bodies tweaked in just the right way. Marco thought of their cunts again and almost felt as if a small mental hand was reaching out and plucking at their cunt entrances. Pulsing and throbbing like a cock. He pressed it firmer and Jackie actually steadied herself against Star. Her face a bright red as her eyes crossed in amazement.

"Now where is the final contestant?" Marco called down the hallway. The door opened and a stocking clad leg poked out, soon followed by the rest of her leg and then a garter belt. And finally Angie stepped into the corridor. She had on a red and white striped corset. Her breasts which were nearly the size of Star's were pressed high and firmly upwards. Her butt was clenched in a frilly white undergarments that resembled something that a person from the fifth century would wear.

"Holy shit." Marco breathed. Angie grinned and puffed up her ponytail with a smirk. She knew just how fucking hot she looked. And she was one to own it! She strode forwards. Her bare feet padding along the floor. She placed a foot up beside Marco's head and leanded forwards. Giving her son a nice long lingering look at the curve of her ass and her needy cunt lips pressing needfully out of the front of her panties.  
"Well darling? Why don't you tell us who wears it best?" She said before pressing off and doing a little spin that let him get a nice long good look at all of her. She paused with her leg raised like she was some sort of a ballerina. She then gasped and nearly fell to her knees as she felt her entire body pulse with desire. She felt like fingers were curling into her cunt, plucking and pushing, nice and warm strong ones that could tear her apart but were instead reshaping her and preparing her for the next thing to come. Which was going to be a nice big firm dick!

"Well I think that you three all look amazing!" Marco started out causing the three to blush and giggle.  
"Such a gentleman!" Angie responded.  
"You raised him well." Jackie complimented Angie who responded with an affectionate hip bump that nearly caused both of them to go rolling.

"But I don't think that I have decided yet." Marco said as he slowly and carefully unzipped his pants. His cock sprang up at attention, he had been horny ever since Star had sucked him off earlier in the day. And Now he wanted to really scratch that itch.

The three girls gazed at each other, their blushes deepening. Star and Angie launched themselves into the air and practically crashed into each other as they wrestled for control of his cock. They growled a little until Angie managed to wrestle it away from the younger girl. Treating the dick more like it was a favored sex toy then an actual part of a living breathing human being!

"AHHA!" She cried out as she instantly slurped it like an ice cream cone and then bobbed her head authoratatively! She would show these two minxs just what an old lady like her knew! Which was how to put her lips to good use! She gulped and slurped and licked faster and harder. Her face practically a blue. Pink lipstick smears decorated Marco's cock and soon he was moaning in happiness.

He gasped as Star's impatient tongue instantly started licking his cock. Her tongue delved outwards and flicked his balls before she took an entire nut in her mouth and began growling and gulping and trying to slurp the slippery little piece of man meat into her mouth! SHe groaned and gasped, her butt wiggling and slapping wetly against Angie's hips.

MArco gestured to Jackie who happiliy joined him on the bench that he was seated on. SHe cupped his face as he massaged her ass and then gave her one hell of a kiss. One that instantly whapped into her like a ton of bricks. She moaned and gasped, arching her back and letting her breasts rub against his chest. His masculine large muscled chest. Her hands briefly touched his horns but there seemed to be no recognition in her, if she felt them she made no sign.

Marco growled into the kiss, his tongue delving into the back of her throat. It felt like it was over three feet long! Jackie felt tears of pleasure fill her eyes. His hands were so warm! And her pussy felt like someone was giving it sweet little kisses! She just could not understand it! Angie's bobbing reached a fevered pitch. But it was Jackie who orgasmed first. She clenched her thighs together and moaned in delight until she popped off of his mouth. Their tongues tangling together and her crossed eyes blinking stupidly at Marco.

He merely chuckled and then slipped a hand down to the edge of her skirt, he flipped it upwards to give himself plenty of access to her underwear. He peeled it off with a lecherous grin. The other two women paused in their sucking and glanced at Marco questioningly Marco finally pulled the panties free and tossed them aside. Angie and Star breathed in the scent of Jackie's need and arousal. It was practically stinking up the entire hallway! The three of them were like bitches in heat. And Marco was their breeding alpha.

He grinned and pulled Jackie towards him until he flipped her onto his lap. Her dress popped downwards a little exposing her nipples. She moaned and glanced over her shoulder towards Marco. His cock caught between her massive thighs. They clenched downwards until she finally licked her lips and nodded.  
"Let's do this shit." She demanded as she felt his hands under her legs and lifted her upwards. She was glad that they were doing this here. and Now. With these two other women here. She would not be able to keep up with his arousal! In fact just kissing him was almost too much, it sent her over the edge so rapidly!

She moaned as she began to slide down his dick. It always amazed Marco just how quickly each girl had adjusted to getting fucked by him. He had half expected it to take them all much much longer. What with his size and girth and the weight behind each and every thrust that he gave them. But they seemed to be doing well.

He smiled before he slammed himself in. Gripping her hips and plunging himself in so deeply that he bottomed out in one thrust. Until then she had just gone an inch at a time. SHe moaned and groaned and then paused as her body caught up with her pleasure. She was about to scream when Marco spanked her ass and turned the yell into a yelp. She moaned in pleasure again and Marco felt a strange domineering personality fill him to the brim.

"Don't make a noise. Let's see how quiet you can be." He said as he thrust into her again and again. Jackie nodded and clamped her mouth closed. Her face turning a brighter and brighter shade of red. She thrust and quaked her booty as she felt her entire mind lose itself. She groaned and gasped and her mouth popped open, trying to breath harder and harder.

Her knees went weak and her entire body felt like it was melting with how much she was sweating.

Marco finally felt his nuts start their insidious climb upwards. His shaft trembled and seemed to extend itself until like a hand it caressed the back of her womb. Slapping and then stabbing at the walls of the pink fleshy prison. Jackie moaned and groaned and then stiffened as she felt the wave after wave of cum crush into her. Crashing and splashing and squeezing and dripping past Marco's dick. His staff twerked inside of her before calming down enough to let her disembark. It was like riding a wild bull! She could hardly stand up straight!

She collapsed forwards. Angie since she was such a well meaning woman caught Jackie and laid her on the ground before delving into the girls fucked out, worn red cunt. She slurped loudly, licking up the ropes of semen and swallowing them up happiliy. Like a cat at its meal.

"Me next! Me next! My turn!" Star stated jumping up and down before Marco practically scooped her up. He stood and pulled upwards, her legs hung down on either side of his hips. Her ankles swung upwards and locked behind his back. SHe moaned as his cock rubbed up and down her cunt. She gripped it slightly but it seemed to bend like a tentacle and slide into her pussy without a second thought. She moaned and then blinked wetly. She bit her lip and soon found MArco kissing her lips into oblivion.

He was just so...forceful...and he had no qualms about screwing her harshly. She gasped and moaned. His hands were biting into her booty and massaging the large chunks of padding like it was jello for him to mold. She wanted him to mold her into his own personal cock sleeve! She had no idea where these words were coming from, she had never heard of them but they echoed in her mind...cum dumpster...cock sleeve...bed warmer...juicy girl...Star moaned and groaned and gasped and started to kiss Marco back desperately. Her fishnet body suit was in tatters. His cock had taken the most direct route, which was straight forwards. She was glad that she had at least pulled off the panties and the jacket before they started. That was one cute pair of panties! Her hair stuck to her back like a thick heavy yellow blanket.

Angie grinned and stood up, wiping the cum from her mouth. Jackie's entire body was coated in a layer of sweat and she was blinking and moaning and gasping loudly and hornily for more cock. In fact she kept on groaning for more cock to screw her into unconscioussness. Angie gripped Star from the butt and helped lift her up so that Marco could plow into her with easier access. His cock was swirling in and out of her, turning her into little more then a drooling gasping orgasming puddle of ooze in a dim outline of a human being.

"Oh my god!" Star cried to the heavens as Angie's breasts pressed into her back and swirled the desire up even harder. Marco grinned and felt another orgasm inside of him, wad itself up like a piece of paper and then toss and claw itself up his cock shaft and explode into the princess.

Star shot upright and bit Marco's ear as he bit her neck and the two cam together. Their climaxes making a mess of their conjoined sexes. But neither cared. The burning red hot pleasure was just too much!

"Holy shit I sure hope that no one heard us. Or saw us." Star panted out as she leaned against Angie's tits and continued to pump Marco's nice hot firm dick juice into her cunt.

Against the wall was a mirror that continued to record as the person in it gazed with shocked amazement at the lewd incestous downright debaucherous scene unfolding before her.  
"Oh my." She said and fanned at her face in amazement.

"Good. My turn." Angie said as she stood up and leaned against the door to a changing room, wiggling her nude sweat covered rear towards Marco. He was across the room in a second and plowing into his mother in a heart beat

**So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

Marco yelped as he fell through the portal and rubbed his head. The steam from the shower billowed through the hole as Star looked over her shoulder in confusion before the sexy sight of the nude dripping wet princess dissapeared and Marco turned with a growl to stare at the queen who had summoned him away from one of the best lays of his life!

Star had been all wet and slippery and soaped up and ready for his dick! And now he was naked and probably a galaxy away talking to the queen from another freaking dimension!

"What do you want Moon? I'm a little busy." Marco snapped out as he stood completely nude and dripping wet in front of the sorceress. Moon frowned and shifted on her chair. They were in the royal bedchamber and seemed to be almost completely isolated.  
"Marco Diaz. I have been monitoring you. And I am disturbed by what I have seen." She said frowning and flouncing forwards. Her large braid of hair hanging heavily overhead.

MArco leered at her, she was downright gorgeous! He could see where Star got her rocking body from. Moon was all curves and nice firm breasts. Eaisly around Star's size...which would make her closing in on an E cup. Her butt was firm and high and tight. She and Star could probably exchange clothes. Dresses. Panties. The possibilities were endless. And Marco found his cock slowly swelling with arousal. He wanted her. He wanted her badly.

He felt a strange glow issue from the small hard nubs that were his horns and dance over the air before smacking Moon full in the face.

Only Marco could actually see the weird magic that embraced the queen. She breathed outwards and shook her head before touching her forehead. She felt confused. After all she had summoned him here to get him to stop all of this debauchery! She was going to put him in his place! But there was something wrong...Something off...and she couldn't put her finger on it...

She felt beads of sweat begin to slide down her sides, dampening her hair and making a few strands unravel from her bun. She gasped and fanned her face, it felt as red and as hot as a teakettle! She gulped and gasped as Marco moved across the room in an instant. His massive hardon was pressed against her thighs. And he was cupping her chin.

Marco felt a small voice in the back of his head shouting and trying to get him to stop. That was the voice of the old Marco. But this was the new Marco. The improved Marco! This was the Marco that did whatever he wanted! And whoever he wanted! He was strong, he was powerful. And he was going to fuck the shit out of Moon Butterfly whether she wanted it or not. And he could tell that she fucking wanted it.

"Open your mouth," Marco commanded. She blinked her eyes turning pink and she glowed slightly. She complied. He leaned forwards and pressed his mouth to hers. She balled her hands against his chest before relaxing and leaning into the kiss. The ideas that she had swirling around her head were long gone. After all she had been noticing a strange fluculation of magic leaving certain dimensions and dissapearing in earth. Which must have had something to do with this strangely overly generic young man gaining the powers and the personality of an incubus!

And strangely enough she not only didn't mind...she loved it! She wanted it! She wanted him! She felt her pussy start to leak and moaned in amazement. She had never gotten turned on by a kiss before...especially one that made her feel as if a pair of hands were gently massaging and roaming up and down her privates. It also felt like a tongue was added into the mix...along with more hands, exploring and spreading her cunt wide and ready for a dick. Marco's hands massaged her nice fine squishy warriors ass. It was a fine ass, worthy of being a part of his harem!

He wasn't even sure when he had decided to start his collection of women, to just throw caution to the wind and embrace the craziness! But he had and he was very good with that!

And now he was going to see if Queen Moon and Princess Star Butterfly had anything else in common.  
"I think that you are using your clothes wrong. They should be tossed to the side." Marco said as his hands came and rested at the hem of her bodice before tearing it open and letting her tits bounce free in shock. She touched her cheek and moaned. Her diamond shaped nipples were aching for a strong mans touch. And he was going to be the one to give it to her! He spanked her ass playfully before grabbing her hand and bringing it upwards into a quick spin.

By the end of it Queen Moon shivered, it suddenly felt much draftier in the room. She glanced down and gulped, he had pulled her stockings, her dress and underlayers and even her gloves right off! She was only in a pair of high heels, garter belt and snapped socks with her crown percher perilously atop her massive mountain of hair!

Marco was floating over to the bed, he was not even aware that he could fly! But here he was! And he landed with a flump. His wet slippery cock bounced a little and he gripped the bottom of his shaft and waved it towards her.  
"Okay listen up your majesty. You tore me away from my private time with your daughter. So the way I see it it is young fault that I am not getting laid. You had better change that!"  
"Oh yes my most lovely and benevolent master! Thank you for bringing such a lovely cock for me! Please excuse this queens horrible manners!" She said speaking in her posh accent before walking to the bed, plenty of swing in her hips to emphasize the size of her rump and the bounce that wiggled through her. Her firm tight belly hid her strength, and her nice thick thighs rubbed together with plenty of her cunt juices dribbling downwards and making a mess of the floor.

Marco smirked evily before he slapped the bed. SHe jumped and landed with her small wings fluttering. She grinned and wriggled closer to him. Gripping his cock and giving it firm loving squeezes, making sure that she used both hands since one would not fit around it! She gasped before she felt an insistent voice gaggle at the back of her head.

"Lick." She echoed and leaned forwards to wrap her mouth around his cock head. She began to bob up and down, working her hands at a fevered pace. She moaned and tried to get more then two inchs down her throat, but he wasn't just long he was absurdly thick! She wondered how he even managed to get his pants on...or if he even did...she knew that strange magic was afoot and it was definitely affeting her and how she thought.

But then that voice was silenced and she instead focused on this masterful cock that was laid out right in front of her. Marco moaned as he rubbed her hair and then her ass. He gave the nice meaty hunk of lovemaking material a firm spank to let her know that he was going to ride her until she fainted. He smirked lecherously before moaning again. He could get used to this power trip! He just needed her to be completely on board. And the way that she was behaving the queen of whores was!

Marco popped her off and she choked gasping desperately for air. Marco crashed their lips together and moved her roughly around until she felt his hot cock press against her back. She nervously shuddered, he could easily shred her pussy in an instant if he wanted to. And she could tell from the insistent dripping of precum down her back that he wanted to. The man was an animal! And the amount of pre that he produced was obscene! It was like a small lake was developing on her bed!

She gasped as he lifted her upwards. His hands and arms did not even look strained as he lifted her upwards. She balanced precariously atop his cock and she gazed into his eyes. They were a bright red. She felt tiny pink hearts explode in her own eyes and she was overshadowed by lust. She was almost drooling as she looked down between her massive maternal tits and gulped. Marco smirked as he flicked one of her tits casually with his mind finger.

"I think that you are going to enjoy this." He said as he let her drop without a second of warning. She gasped and clutched onto him as hard as she could. She paused in shock before she bellowed at the top of her lungs in shocked horny amazement. She moaned and bit her lip, humping firmly against his dick with mounting fever.

Marco smirked and gave her bouncing pale lily white ass a firm spank. She moaned as he marked her. His hand print physically burning into the flesh of her meaty booty. She bit her lip as he picked up one of her boobs and popped almost half of it into his mouth, stuffing his face and bulging his cheeks out with her boob meat. She groaned as he began to suck like a man possessed. He was not going to just wait around like some loser! He was going to make sure that she orgasmed long and hard and experienced all of his gifts!

The two were floating off of the bed but neither noticed it. Moon just assaumed that she was on that mystical cloud nine that women discussed when they had had a nice firm fucking. She felt her head full of bursts of supernovas and butterflies dancing around the lights in the back of her skull. She felt an orgasm rush upwards, and crash against the massive tasty cock that was pounding in and out of her pussy. She had no idea how he was doing it but he was reaching all the way to the back of her womb!

Marco thrust a little outwards and then plunged forwards. A little outwards and then plunged forwards. He felt like his cock was being emeshed in a nice finely made net of pussy flesh. Her tunnel was clamping down on him. He had to more or less force his way through. He was rearranging her body on a molecular level to except his cock and only his cock, any other dick and she would be like a cold fish.

But with the eager little moans that made her sound like a breeding sow Marco could tell that if he ever even glanced at her she would be little more then an eager hot blooded mama! Ready for his dick at a moment notice! He couldn't wait to bring her home and integrate her with the rest of the group! Her her suckling on Angie's tits, or dancing and working out with Jackie, or getting into a make out session with Star. Her own daughter. Marco knew that he would be able to do this. Because Moon was now his and his alone. But he wanted more!

Marco did not hear the footsteps down the corridor. And Moon was so far out of it that she could only focus on her senses one at a time. She was currently on touch and did not know which sense would come next. Because she felt as if her entire cunt was on fire with the glory that was his stretching breaking mind numbingly good cock! Moon knew that if she was not careful she would pass out from this world!

Moon mooed to the heavens as she felt her body twist into new positions as Marco gave her other ass cheek a strong spank. The two froze as the door was pushed open.  
"Moon dear." A stuffy voice droned out as King River wandered in holding a venus fly trap in his hands. It was sitting in a cracked pot. "This thingamjig is not letting my meat out and I've tried fighting and threatening. I thought you might have some sort of ahem diplomacy if you..."River paused and looked around and stroked his beard humming to himself.  
"Why how strange I could have sworn that I heard her in here how odd. how very very odd." The foolish old man mumbled to himself as he left. Moon and Marco sat on the bed. Her cunt squeezing his cock for all it was worth. Her frothing loins were attempting to stop trembling but she could not control her body anymore. The two glanced at each other and then down towards the bed.

They could see the other in a strange translucent way. But when they glanced at a nearby mirror it was blank, empty.  
"Holy shit. We're invisible." Marco said with a devestatingly disarming grin. He glanced to Moon who still sat on his cock in anticipation. "Let's go around the castle and fuck in front of people. I haven't cum yet." Marco said as he stood up. Moon held on and gulped wondering if she had not better call her daughter.

"Can't fucking believe it. Cucked by my own mom." Star muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway dripping wet. She paused outside of Angie's room as the mature milf was abusing her pussy with a mold of Marco's dick. Star sighed before shrugging and dropping her towel.  
"You'll do."

**review. thanks for the ones so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

The moaning filled the hallway. It was getting ridiculous. Foolduke poked her head out the door and glanced around with a frown on her face. She glanced to one side and then another. She yelped and jumped three feet in the air when something gave her nice round booty a pinch. She turned around and glanced around her room. To her surprise there was no one there. Then a whistle and she yelped jumping another foot in the air when something spanked her ass hard enough to tear at the tight leotard that she wore. She glanced around fearfully before she snuck backwards down the hallway.

This was freaky. Like haunted house freaky. She wondered what the hell was going on!

Moon shushed Marco as he giggled, the two were invisible and she was visibly attempting to make him stop laughing. But her eager horny moans were getting in the way of him taking this seriously.

He had just recently (Like literally five minutes ago) pulled her into the fold and made her one of his personal harem mates. Which meant that he got to screw her long and hard and as much as he wanted! And he wanted her. Oh how he wanted her. The two waddled down the hallway, slightly bowlegged as Marco kept on thrusting into her with every third step. She moaned and covered her mouth trying desperately to stifle it. But with a cock that could hit all of your sensitive points without missing a beat...well then it was just downright impossible to keep silent!

Marco grinned as he nuzzled her neck. He was glad that he had recently gotten so tall. Now he knew that he could pick her up and toss her over his shoulder like some sort of an oversexed caveman. And he was still debating about doing it...but first he wanted to tease the queen a bit.

The two walked casually away from Foolduke, they stopped their fucking to just lean openly against the wall. Marco's dick thrust playfully into her cunt, he had no intention of pulling out anytime soon. And she loved him for that! She moaned and bit her lip before gasping, he had more or less picked her up, spun her around until she faced him and crashed their lips together forcefully. He played with her chin, pulling it open as he shoved his tongue down her throat. She moaned and gasped and shivered. Marco was in complete control of the situation. He gripped her butt cheeks and played with them with a smile. They felt vaguely like waterballons, full of pleasure. Hot sweaty moist eager pleasure.

And Marco was going to be the one to send her absolutely over the edge. He grinned and thrust powerfully before he leaned against the wall behind her. A trio of guards were marching down the hall while talking amongst themselves trying to make sense of the weird noises that had been reported all over the castle. Marco smirked as he casaully began to thrust harder and harder into the young looking milf. She moaned and bit at his neck to try and control her outburst. It made her seem like a simple peasent! Someone who had no control over themselves!

She had to be stronger! She had to hold back! She had to stay in control!

A massive set of demonic wings unfurled from Marco's back as he slammed Moon harshly against the wall hard enough for it to crack. Her own butterfly wings growing long and leathery and ratty as she moaned loudly, fangs darted out of their mouths as they pressed them firmly together their tongues crashing and dancing. The wall cracked, buckled and broke beneath their firm insistent pounding. Moon let out an excited yelp as plaster and cement fell around them and they crashed into the next room.

"Ghost!" Some guard shouted at the top of their lungs as an alarm was sounded. Marco chuckled and shook his head before standing up and picking Moon up. Her orgasm had made her droopy and slightly stupid. She moaned and rolled her back and shoulders, trying to crack her neck but getting nowhere. Marco picked her up and kicked his way into the next room. The demonicness of their invisible bodies fading until they looked like regular beautiful humans again. Marco smirked as they entered a room with a large fancy table, he swept away all of the piles of shit on it, mostly maps and tax records and other important documents. He clambered on and placed Moon down, she moaned on her stomach before she gasped. He reached beneath her and pulled her upwards into a semi passed out doggy style position.

His cock was throbbing and soaking wet from his need and wants. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in ancitipation. She moaned as he refilled her, inch by grueling inch. She gasped and shivered before crying out as loudly as she could. Arching her back and shivering in delight. Marco shoved an inch in, then fully retracked it. Then shoved two inchs in and so on and so forth until his entire cock was caught inside of her. She groaned and bounced backwards. Her big meaty booty cheeks bouncing and clapping like a bell against his iron like abs. She moaned and groaned and gasped in delight as the reek of sex and a wet cock filled the room.

She sweated with joy, she orgasmed with happiness. And when Marco finally decided to release his cum deep into her awaiting womb she moaned out loud, her tongue dangling out and her entire mind going blank before she passed out. The table snapped as Marco bellowed, his aching balls depositing a nice fresh loud of his frothing wet semen deep into her womb. She felt her body fill up with heat and desire and joy. She felt his life creating baby batter make her into a nice cream filled eclair!

Soon Moon felt her eyes flutter close and she drifted in and out of consciousness. She moaned similiarily to her daughter when he removed his nice throbbing dick. She gasped and sat up throwing an arm across her diamond shaped pink nipples and glanced around nervously. Marco was gone! And she was nude! And her pussy filled to bursting with cum! And on top of that she was visible again!

"Marco! Marco!" She cried out helpessly as she covered her dripping wet well worn out cunt and stood up on bowed legs that wobbled like jelly. She moved to the door and squatted before nervously peeking out. She could not hear or see the man anywhere. She moved rapidly through the room looking for something to cover herself with. A sheet, a curtain, a book! Anything! She could not let anyone see her like this! She would be ruined! Her rule disbarred and the entire kingdom completely-

A hand rested on her nice meaty ass, digging into the squishy bouncy flesh and giving it apprecaitive little squeezes before a nice firm slap made the entire booty cheek begin to glow a bright red. She had certainly been taking a lot of pounding to it lately! And she vaguely worried that she would not actually be able to sit down for a few weeks.

She gasped and turned into the waiting arms of Marco. His cock slipped between her slippery thighs and she moaned at the heat burning off of the massive meat shaft. She could hardly even describe it as a dick since it was so large. It resembled something that should be on a monsters body...and it sort of was if she believed the magic that was radiating off of him in waves.

Moon gasped and leaned against the muscular man, her hands eagerly caressing his pecs and biceps as she gave him a teasing little slap with the back of her hand.  
"Don't scare me like that. You could have gotten me in trouble!" She chastized the younger man. She could hardly believe that she had taken a young man to be her gorgeous powerful muscle bound lover. That was exactly what she needed right now! She had no idea why she had not thought of this sooner! Sure her husband was sweet and all but he was also sort of stupid and did not have the meat to keep up with the monster hiding in Marco's pants! Not to mention Marco was also incredibly magically powerful so there was that to consider!

Moon began to slowly glide up and down Marco's cock, cocking her own head one way and then the other, her pussy lips kissing and caressing it with love and desire. Her face was a bright red as she moaned and gasped. She finally shivered and began to orgasm, and he was not even inside of her!

Marco huffed and panted, her thighs were nice and juicy and thick and perfect for giving him a good old fashioned thigh job. He couldn't wait to get her gagging on his cock and begging for more! He smirked as he pulled backwards until his cock head was kissing at the gates to her pussy. Her pussy lips dripping like a faucet, giving his cock plenty of lube for the nice big plunge that he wanted to undertake.

He gripped a leg and tossed it over a shoulder and plunged into her. Moon moaned out loudly as he rushed forwards and slammed her bodiliy against the picture behind them, making it fall in. The two yelped as they slide down a secret slide and found themselves deposited in a cozy little room with a fire billowing in the corner and a nude woman sitting reading a book by candlelight. Eclipsa yelped as the painting fell in.

She glanced around nervously. Her entire body twitching, when she saw nothing she smiled sauciliy to herself and returned to her book. Her own fingers caressing her cunt lips as she moaned and gasped. She was clearly reading erotica.

Marco smirked as he turned Moon around and practically shoved the invisible womans burning furnace like face into the queen of darkness and evil's face. Eclipsa did not seem to notice and merely bit her lip and played with a nipple as she turned a page.

'Huh. I wonder if all of Mewni's women are this horny? It would certainly explain Star.'Marco thought to himself as he crashed his hips into Moon's. Her butt was beating a samba against his abs as she tried not to pass out. He was just too big for her to deal with! She had no idea how much longer she would be able to handle this! She moaned loudly, her tongue sticking out. Eclipsa jumped and frowned, wondering exactly where that strange moaning was coming from. It certainly was not from her!

She bit a lip and cast a small spell, just mumbling under her breath so that no one would be able to see it. She smiled to herself and blushed as she went back to her book. There were more whisperings and then the room went silent and a door slammed.

"I always did think that those two would make a good couple." Eclipsa mumbled to herself as she turned off the xray eyes she had given herself. She was one of the most powerful magic users in the universe, she could do magic without a wand very easily.

Marco was groaning and arcing his hips as Moon squatted before him, her hands clasped around his aching throbbing cock. They had entirely lost track of time, now they were just counting how many orgasms moon had experienced. Marco still had not had a single one! And they had fucked everywhere! It was not clear if Moon was just incredibly sensitive or Marco had just gradually grown more and more powerful as time went on. If he had to guess it was a mixture of the two.

Marco caressed her hair and made her sputter in horny amazement. There was no one like this massive handed monstrosity that could probably absolutely destroy her at a moments notice. Moon's eyes were a bright pink and filled to the brim with stars and hearts. She had felt her body completely turn in on itself and devote itself entirely and exclusively to the beauty and grace that was the benevolent and powerful MArco Diaz!

Marco bit his lips and howled to the sky as he felt his orgasm rock through him. Moon tried to move out of the way but she was not fast enough. Within a second she was coated from her forehead down to the bottom of her tits in the thick powerful creamy cum. She gulped and began to slurp on his still orgasming dick, it was like they had broken down a wall and now an entire gyser of semen had to find an exit somewhere. And it looked like it was not going to stop anytime soon!

Moon continued to jerk him off, his dick became slippery with cum, coated with his thick seed, her hands nearly dissapeared beneath the overwhelmingly delicious man milk. It splattered on the floor and let thick ropes fly over her shoulder. The two blinked and then blinked again as they realized that they were visible!

They gulped and glanced around nervously. Standing maybe six feet away, her mouth open, cum dripping down it from the direct bullseye was Foolduke. She gazed in shocked amazement at the sight before her. Her queen, on her knees with cum dripping down her face while a human stood over her. Foolduke felt her thighs grow slippery and she brought a hand up to cup her blushing cheek. Her other hand went to her mouth where she chewed on a finger. More cum that had dripped down her fools robes and stained all the way down to her slippery sweaty skin.

Queen Moon smirked before turning to look up at Marco.  
"How do you feel about having your own personal jester and a cock sleeve?" Marco smirked, his dick still hard. He gave Moon's cheeks a tap with his shaft, leaving a thick smear of semen over her cheek markings. He then turned to Foolduke with a feral grin that made her stutter in anticipation for what was coming next.

**review. thanks for the ones so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

Marco sat on the sofa in his bedroom. It used to be his parents bedroom but now it was all his. Mostly thanks to hypnotizing his dad into switching places with him. Marco grinned. He could feel tiny fangs starting to grow out and poke his lips. But still they made him feel powerful and slightly dangerous.

He gripped the base of his erect shaft and gave it a little wave towards Foolduke. The blonde haired brown eyed tan skinned court jester stood at attention in the corner. She was wearing a pair of golden nipple pasties that had tiny bells attached to the ends of them on strings, and a pair of blue high heels and of course her patented Jester hat. She smiled happiliy and vaguely blankly towards Marco. He vaguely worried that he might have accidentally broken her during the first few hours of her orientation into the harem.

But then that concern left and he instead wiggled his cock towards her again.

"Lick." He commanded. His voice coming out at a base growl and made her blink before walking forwards with a significant wiggle to her walk. Poking her nice round hips out one way and then another. She would even do little skips and turns to show off her incredibly allauring body. It was soft and had a nice pair of DD breasts. Not the smallest in the house, not the largest either. But she made up for all of it with her showman ship.

Foolduke dropped to her knees before MArco and flicked her head, her bells jangling as she gave his cock head a big hungry smile as if she was about to dive into a feast. SHe cupped his balls and blushed heavily.  
"MMMM. So big and strong. And full to bursting. I bet that your seed is just aching to come shooting out and coat my face. Tell me master...tell me how much you want my tongue...so much seed, so heavy, so many good strong powerful swimmers. I bet that you could populate an entire dimension." She said offhandedly as she began to absentmindedly stroke up and down his cock shaft, making it twitch and tremble beneath her fingertips. She twirled her fingertip clockwise and counterclockwise on his shaft. He twitched expectantly before his cock seemed to almost shoot forwards like a viper and press insistently against her lips.

"Lick." He commanded again, his eyes glowing brightly. Foolduke shivered in delight before she dove forwards and began to lick up and down his cock. She went from the base all the way to the cock head, her mouth threatening to pop open and become stuck if she wasn't careful. SHe groaned and gulped. Marco gasped as a globe of precum about the size of a waterbottle worked its way up and over the lip of his dick.

The slippery lube began working its way downwards. Foolduke moaned and popped her hips and wiggled her booty, making her tits shake and her slippery sweaty large brown ass cheeks clap for his amusement. She had thick callouses on her worn out ass. After all he had been insisting that people give it an apprecaitive spank every once in a while. Just to make sure that she remembered who was the alpha in this situation.

Fooldukes fingers went to her dripping wet box. She flicked at the pink nub of her benevolent flower. Making herself moan and gasp as she tried to wrap her tongue around MArco's dick. It was just so large! And she wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to fit...She then felt a strange pink mist flood her head and she completely lost control of her body. Strange invisible hands began masaging her entire body. Even on the inside. Finding ways to give her cunt and pussy and womb inviting little flicks so that she would soon find herself completely losing control.

She moaned out as her orgasm crashed over her. She tried to bite the top of Marco's dick in response, she knew that some dudes were into a rough nibble during a blow job. But somehow he stood undaunted before her. Completely satisfied and at ease as her knees gave out beneath her and her breasts plopped to the bottom of his dick shaft. Marco flexed it and she gasped as his red hot cock head gave her a benevolent slap to the forehead, leaving a bright red mark. His cock head and free hand worked their way beneath her favorite jester hat and he pulled it off and tossed it to the side where it landed with a jingle. Her golden pigtails that were bouncing up wildly all over the place cascaded downwards.

She hopped upwards and spun around like a ballerina. She could tell what he wanted. She was almost compelled to follow the invisible bidding that was slowly building up inside of her. She moaned and gasped as she shimmied and shook. She grabbed her ankle and brought it high over her head. Slowly going in a small tight circle as she bounced on her rubber knees. The tiny bells that decorated her nipples bounced and clanged along. She finally paused with her booty meat facing Marco.

He smiled wickedly as she began to twerk, slowly at first to build momentum and then faster and faster. Harder and Harder. Locing herself to the invisible music that issued from the pink cloud that was in her head. She soon found herself collapsed on the ground, her ass still raised up in the air, her tits pressed to the rough wooden floor as she moaned and groaned and finally gasped out another orgasm.

A thick swat to her booty brought her up again with a yelp. She bit her lips and glanced over her shoulder at Marco. He was just so gorgeous! She was normally not into guys who were so...large...and muscular...and had that air of danger about them. But there was almost a pheremone that filled the air. She found herself drawn to MArco. It had began when she got that good gooey mouth full of cum. And now she could tell, deep inside of herself that she could never go back. She was totally hooked on Marco Diaz and his superior semen!

Now if only she could get him to cum again! She wanted to gargle his baby batter! But he was so stubborn! It was driving her insane! She needed his cum, she needed his body! And all she could offer him was her body! She grinned and walked forwards before falling before him, she almost felt as if she was praying to this mountain of man meat, this glorious perfect looking cock that was wiggling and waving before her eyes like a horny mirage!

She wondered how he got like this? How did he become so...awesome? But then the pink cloud seemed to close around her and she did not think of much at all. The clicking of twin heels filled the room as two women walked forwards. Their hips and rears bouncing and grinding against each other a little bit. Trying to out do the other with sheer powerful smoulder.

Marco grinned lecherously as Star and Moon paused and embraced the other and grinned downwards towards him. Their nipples slipped and slide over the others. Moon's diamonds seemed to contrast well with Star's adorable hearts. Their red faces matched their red asses, their hair fell around their shoulders and down to their garter belts. All they had on were the belts, their socks, their heels and smiles that begged to taste him.

"Well you two took your time." Marco oozed out as he snapped his fingers. The two women fell to their knees and seemed to giggle and jiggle with power. Their tits and asses were rivals in size and desire. They grinned and glared at each other over the top of Fooldukes head. They clearly had a very complicated relationship with each other.

"MMMM. Are you sure that you'll be able to keep up mom? I mean after all if you need to sit this one out then the two young girls with their tight hot mouths can totally get this monster off." Star said as she breathed out each word hotly over Marco's dick. He grinned and then moaned as Moon gave his cock a tentative lick and slurped all the way to his head. She then shook her head and gave it a little flick over her shoulder.

"Oh Star! Dear sometimes you can be just so very naive. After all you two are clearly going to need a careful knowledgeable hand at this. And trust me, I have years of experience over the two of you combined. I am positive that I should be able to get the young man before us off all by myself." The two were gradually getting closer and closer. Their cheeks eventually pressed flush to Fooldukes face. The gulping blushing stuttering horny young jester was trying her best not to get a nose bleed and faint at the feeling of the massive tits pressed firmly against her. She moaned and wriggled and wiggled as she felt their lovely skin rub against hers.

Moon gave her hip a firm booty check so that hers hit Stars. Star growled and pressed her tits against Fooldukes making them bounce like balloons and slap against Moon's own ample bossom. The jester could hardly control herself and gasped loudly, bringing all of them back to the here and now. The royal women grinned and arched eyebrows before they both wrapped their long manicured hands into Fooldukes hair and began playing with her scalp. Making her moan and groan, her eyes rolling up in her head. She then lost all the breath in her lungs when she was shoved harshly forwards and found her lips spreading open on Marco's cock head.

She moaned loudly, completely lost to the void of lust. She was unaware of what the others were doing. Moon was licking up one side of MArco's cock while grinning self assauredly to herself. She was cupping and fondling MArco's still nice large full balls. Sure Foolduke might not have been able to get him to cum, but with their powers combined no living man could stop them!

Star was glaring towards her mom, her own tongue out and slapping and slurping up and down Marco's cock while she also had a firm possessive hand gripping his cock base and giving it long firm squeezes. He would have to fight through her own grip before he could orgasm. She was acting like a miniature cock ring. Trying to keep all of his seed inside of him until she could be the one to coax it out.

Marco smirked as he felt his strange new incubus mind powers start to work on their little lust filled brains. He was pressing here and there like a master, getting them closer and closer to the edge. He could practically picture their horny blissed out brains in his eyes.

All he really had to do was sit back and relax while they did all of the back breaking hard work! He would almost feel bad if he was not so god damn horny! He was going to fuck these three until they could not form concrete sentences. Or complex thoughts. Either one. Or both. Nah he would do both. Both was so much more fun!

Marco smiled as he arched his back and drove his bumpy vein covered cock over their grasping lips and plunged deeper into Fooldukes mouth, she gazed at him with eyes that were heavy with lust and blinking blankly. She gulped and slurped down more and more of his precum trying to swallow as much as she humanly could. But it was difficult if not downright impossible since there was just so much! She was worried that she might drown in it!

Marco grinned and ground his cock shaft into Moon and Star's lips, they were grasping and kissing and eagerly trying to give it authoratative little nibbles. The pink haze of lust that was filling up the fools head had also transfered into the queen and princess. Driving the sexy amazonian women into little more then sex obsessed breeders.

Marco groaned and finally began to let his cum pulse upwards and explode out of his dick. It pulsed and exploded like a volcano. Moon and Star began to suck and slurp and lap up the thick cum that was dribbling down his cock shaft. Foolduke was squealing like a mouse as she felt her cheeks explode and fill to bursting with his thick hot juicy cum poured into her mouth and then began to fill it so much that it dripped out of her mouth and down her throat in thick juicy wads. It was like trying to drink an entire carton of milk in one chug. And she was failing. Her head tilted to the side and Foolduke gave out apprecaitive little mews like a cat that had just tasted the sweet sweet cream that it had been after for so so very long.

She then gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her underhenath her butt and rested their hands on her shoulder blades. She was soon hoisted up in the air and deposited right at the tip of his cock. It was slippery with his recent orgasm and the spit that dripped from Fooldukes, Star's and Moon's mouths. The two royals grinned lecherously as Foolduke began to grind and hump against his cock, eagerly huffing and puffing, as if she was about to go insane if she didn't get a nice big strong dick firmly inside of her!

And she was! Her mind was skipping and she felt as if her eyes were blinking too fast. Marco nodded and the two royals dipped her briefly and then pulled her back upwards. Fooldukes sopping wet cunt gripped onto his cockhead and only partially released it. She didn't want to let it go! She wanted him to fill her to bursting with his thick heavy heavenly cum!

And Marco intended to do just that! So he gripped the bed sheets and thrust upwards as Moon and Star released Foolduke downwards. The hot and horny bitch was soon gasping and shivering. Her eyes blinking until she found a pair of tits shoved against either side of her head and her hands firmly pressed to two sopping wet cunts. She knew instinctively what to do.

Her tongue darted out and she began to slurp and lick and nibble at Star's gorgeous tits and then switched over to Moons. Going back and forth faster and faster. Her hips moving on their own, she had no control of them anymore! Her hips were humping his cock at a mad pace, her mind had totally snapped and she was moaning and gasping feverishly against the nipples that seemed to be steadily growing larger and larger inside of her mouth. She didn't think that was possible!

Honestly after seeing the sexy beasts that Marco fucked on a near hourly basis she was just flattered that he had actually included her in the harem! After all she had to compete with the sexy royal queen and princess, the big beautiful booty that had stolen his virginity, the stalker with her massive milk bags, and even Marco's own Mom who was a certified grade A milf!

Foolduke groaned as the nipples that felt like tiny cocks in and of themselves began to violate her mouth and throat even harder and faster. A dripping sensation came from one and Queen Moon began to groan in happiness as milk squirted out of her nipple. It splashed over Fooldukes mouth and flooded the fools mouth, before dripping out and down her chin, slipping over onto Star's own nipple.

Star frowned and glared at her mom before smirking.  
"Ha! You really have completely lost control of yourself huh? How pathetic." She said with a snooty chuckle as if she was in a crappy anime. Moon smirked back and gave Star's ass a vicious pinch and then pressed her lactating tit further into Fooldukes mouth. Partially suffocatting the wide eyed orgasming and fucked stupid court jester.

"Well darling if only you could find a unique way to show yourself off to the man you love." She replied before popping her dripping spit covered nipple free and pressing it to Marco's mouth. "Drink my dear. After all you need all the strength you can get!"

Moon cried out as he gripped her nipple between his teeth and then practically sucked her breast right off. He moaned as her milk flooded his mouth.

'MMMM. Tastes sweet.' Marco thought to himself as he feed and gorged himself. His cock was turning Fooldukes body into mush, just like her mind. His own orgasm was creeping up again, but his balls had not even used an eight of the cum that was sitting and churning and awaiting for its turn to powerfully spew out and coat the inside of her womb a nice pasty white.

Marco humped viciously forwards and planted himself deeply, his cock jabbing into the back of her womb. He could tell that Foolduke did not have much left in her. Which was too bad since he intended to keep on fucking her until she passed out! And then he would move on to Moon and Star.

MArco groaned as his cum spurted out of the tip of his cock. His shaft was acting like a cork and keeping everything nice and trapped inside of Foolduke who was just mumbling to herself at this point in horny amazment.

"Now?" Marco said as he pulled his spewing cock free to splash Fooldukes belly and across Star and Moon. His twitching cock looked like it was waving to them.  
"Whose next?" He said before yelping as a fire red portal opened beneath him and he fell through.

"Ugh. Really?" Star pouted as she scooped some cum off of the tip of her nipple and popped it into her mouth with a growl. Some people! Really!

**review. thanks for the ones so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

Marco landed heavily on his butt and quickly jumped to his feet with a scowl. He glanced around before finally noticing the red headed demoness who was sitting completely at ease on top of her personal portal. Hekapoo glowered down at Marco as he quickly shot up, his eyes began to glow and little red horns sprouted down his back like spines while larger black ones curled out of his forehead. His aura seemed to change to someone about to throw down.

Hekapoo was normally all for a good fight. But she also didn't really feel like one today.  
"So yeah we're not going to do that." The red headed demoness said as she lunged off of her portal, seemed to fly through the air and landed in front of the muscle clad man. She slapped a fist to his mouth and Marco instinctively bit down before growling. Something was weird. Something was different and wrong now.

Within an instant he was transformed. His massive muscles and killer bod slowly dissolved and he found himself in a form that felt vaguely unfamiliar. He was back to normal...but no...there was something that he felt, deep in his heart, something stronger, and slightly angrier. And he was going to let it fester because he was pissed off dammit! He had been so close to getting into a threesome with Queen Moon and Princess Star Butterfly! And they were so god damn hot! He needed that good good sweet pussy!

He glowered towards the fanged women who was glancing him up and down. Seemingly unimpressed with him.  
"Well me meet again Mr. Macho muscle guy. So you're the one whose responsible for all of the weird stuff going on with the portals huh?" She said as she glanced at Marco, sure he had been a nuisance before. But this was just plain downright weird. Even for him.

"Well nothing to be done. I guess that the only solution is to cut you up into small pieces and work from there." Hekapoo said as she picked up a pair of scissors that she had built into her dress for just such emergencies.

"What? Oh come on! What the hell is it that I've even done?" Marco shouted in annoyance. After all he had literally just dropped in. He wondered why he didn't feel more shame. After all she had just more or less caught him fucking three other women at once. One of whom was her boss. And on top of that he was still naked, sweaty, and had a massive erection that was dripping slightly. He wondered how it was possible, shouldn't all of his boner blood be in his muscles preparing him for some sort of a fight?

Hekapoo groaned in irritation, biting her lip and crossing her arms. Her large generous tits practically spilled right over her chest as she glowered at the young man who was just trying to make sense of the strange situation that he found himself in. She shrugged, why the hell not? He was normally a good guy, she didn't mind sharing a bit of info with him before killing him.

"Okay so the entire thing is this." She said cutting open a small portal in the air. The red and orange piece of time and space that had been snipped cleanly away seemed to float and then inch slowly forwards.

"You see? Weird? I know that you can't see things in the sixth dimension, but the entire problem is that these things aren't just beeing drawn to you, they are being corrupted and infected by something weird. And that weirdness is making them act all haywire. Which is bad for my bussiness and even downright dangerous. So in order to remedy that, I tracked you down and have chosen to completely and utterly destroy you. It is only fair and safe." Hekapoo spoke pretty casually about cutting up the friend that she had had for a very long time. After all she could always find a new set of muscles.

Marco looked shocked, then he looked angry. Then he looked downright dangerously pissed off.  
"Oh come on! Can't we discuss this like actual rational people? What if I...I don't know stopped travelling via portals?" Marco said wiggling his hands around. Hekapoo tutted and shook her head before holding up the scissors again.  
"Sorry boo can't be helped. Don't worry I'm just cutting you down to an atomic level. It will be fast."  
"I call for a challenge!" Marco cried out pointing an authoatative finger at Hekapoo. She glowered at him before quirking an eyebrow and leaning an elbow on a generous hip, as if to say 'really?'

"Really? You want me to think up a challenge for you to get out of this?HHHMMMMM Alright." She waved a hand over her flame and within a second dozens of additional Hekapoo's appeared. They all cackled before splitting off and sprinting outwards. Marco glanced around in confusion before growling in frustration.  
"I'll be waiting after you deal with all of the low level bosses. I'll be waiting at the top of that mountain. Defeat my clones and then me and we can discuss this like actual equals." Hekapoo said she then hummed and snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah and how about that Brunzetta girl is the judge for our final encounter. Just so that I know you won't cheat."

With that Hekapoo opened up a portal beside her and stepped through it before wiggling her fingers towards Marco like he was a casaul insect that she was unfortunately affiliated with.

Marco took a deep breath. Set his jaw and started walking off. His erection leading the way. He would do this. And then he would teach that meddling Hekapoo a lesson!

* * *

Hekapoo sat at the top of the mountain that she had chosen, it was literally just a random dormant volcano that she had spotted. She was on a small beach chair with a tanning mirror open to give herself some sun. She never seemed to burn, but she did photosynthesize. It was an entire thing. Beside her with her own beach chair and mirror lay the leaf clad armor strapped and weapon carrying amazonian wild woman Brunzetta. Easily the most dangerous woman in the entire dimension.

Hekapoo snapped her fingers and a small portal appeared between the two women, a small hand came out holding some drinks that they took, clinked glasses and then drank from. Hekapoo sighed happiliy as she tapped her foot. It had already been around three weeks since the challenge started, she did not expect it to end anytime soon. After all she had made somewhere around six hundred clones. It would take a dedicated and skilled combatant a solid eighteen odd years to take down all of them.

So she doubted that someone as powerless as Marco Diaz would be able to finish it sometime around next century. That was if he survived it all at. Hekapoo did not consider herself to be evil, or a psycho as so many other people liked to think of her. She just liked to challenge people. To make sure that they were actually up to her level of competence.

But she overall doubted that she would be seeing Marco anytime...She sat up as the sound of running feet came up the mountain. Something wasn't right...No something was very wrong.  
"This can't be. I mean it's way too early right?" The amazonian tanner said sitting up and pushing her dreadlocks out of her eyes. She then chuckled and raised her glass in a small salute to the man that was sprinting up the side of the mountain towards them like some sort of a man possessed.  
"Haha. Good old Marco." Brunzetta said as she raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was coming incredibly fast. And Hekapoo actually looked sort of nervous at this.

"Whoa. I mean you don't think that he wants to fight you like...right now?" Brunzetta said as Hekapoo nervously gulped and got into a fighting stance. She didn't know what to expect but the very next move would be decided by whoever threw the first punch. She blinked in surprise as Marco dropped out of sight. He was there one moment and the very next one he was gone. She took a step forward only to grunt as she was hit forcefully from behind. She stumbled and turned to punch in retaliation. Only to pause in shock.

Marco was glowing, a slight red glow. He was completely nude, but his eyes had turned into slits, his pupils small cat like slits. His teeth were sharper and he was rippling with muscles. He was still very naked. But seemed to be enjoying it. As if it was some sort of a weird power trip for him.

And behind him was a portal torn right through with his bare hands.  
"How did you?" Hekapoo began but she was cut off by a buffetting wave that went over her entire body. She gasped and dropped her scissors before gripping her hips and blushing. Something wasnt right. She could feel herself slowly getting aroused. Her nipples pushing outwards and seeming to throb with the desire for someone to wrap their lips around them and give them long firm kisses. And wet slurps to keep them hard and throbbing. Marco chuckled and stepped forwards before cocking his head towards Brunzetta. The seasoned warrior paused in her sitting and moaned. Soon she was writhing on the beach chair and gripping the front of her leaf wrap. Within a second she pulled it free with a gasp and her eyes widened in surprise at the slippery cunt that winked back at her. Her body was coated in sweat, and a strange pulsing need, a desire, a desire for cock! For sex! For human intimacy!

"MMMM. Well this was much easier then I thought it would be." Marco said with a malicious smirk as he approached the trembling Hekapoo. "Actually I should thank you, these past few weeks when I could hunt you down over and over again. I actually got to learn a thing or two about myself. And my powers. And how interesting being an Incubus can be. Especially if you actually know how to use it properly."

He twirled his fingers together and Hekapoo gulped and blushed, her thong. Somehow the guy had gotten ahold of her thong and was now absentmindedly playing with it while he smirked down at her as if he had all of the time in the world and she was just a cute little passing interest of his.

"I mean you probably never expected this to happen. But then again Tom did curse me so that it couldn't just be casaully removed. So I am pretty happy that it actually mutated a bit. And now I can do stuff like this." Marco snapped his fingers and Hekapoo's eyes widened as a secondary Marco stepped out from behind him. And then another. And another still, until there were around a dozen extra Marco's now milling around Hekapoo.

"What...but how did you?" She said in amazement before gasping and grasping the front of her dress. It felt tight. To tight! Slowly and steadily her breasts began to balloon, growing larger and larger until with a sickening rip they tore right through her dress. She tried to grab the pieces, attempted to hold them against her body, tried to keep them all from falling off. But then some strange pink cloud seemed to fill up her senses. And within a moment she just blinked and waved it off. She felt her hips begin to swell and fill with a strange overwhelming heat.

She wiggled her booty and let her dress fall to the ground. After all why would she need it anymore? What with these good looking studs walking towards her? But her mind rebelled attempting to get to the bottom of this...

"B-bubt...The powers?" She slurred out in confusion. The original Marco, the alpha Marco chuckled as he strolled forwards his cock seemed to expand and thicken until it was pressed firmly against her lips. Like a big meaty warm sausage.  
"They came back. I don't think that they can be gotten rid of. They only get stronger as time passes. Isn't that great?" He said with a smirk as he growled and pressed his cock insistently against her.  
"Now. Lick." He commanded with a bored tone of voice. Hekapoo moaned and then popped her mouth open. She bobbed her head forwards and soon found herself engorged around his cock. It was so big!

She gasped and tried to pull backwards only to have a pair of hands grip her horns and force her back down. She was not going to be permitted to come up for air. She wondered what the other Marco's were going to do. She felt a pair of hands grab her arms and bring them upwards to two aching dicks. She took the handfull of man meat and began rolling the thick yet firm and warm and wet velvetly dicks inbetween her fingers. She smiled and closed her eyes as she blissfully just dropped over the side and into the insanity that was happening around her. Sure she should probably attempt to fight back and get away.

But at the same time she didn't want to! She wanted to enjoy this! She wanted to embrace this! And God Dammit she was going to enjoy every last second of this. Hands grabbed her legs and she gasped as she felt herself lifted into the air. Her legs spread. SHe opened her eyes and pulled a little off of Marco's dick in confusion. A marco was holding up each leg, and a marco was holding up each arm, and the alpha marco had his hands holding up her head. But it wasn't Marco standing behind her.

It was Brunzetta. And the amazonian warrioress had a large throbbing cock that seemed to be coursing pure unbridled heat outwards.  
"MHWHATM?!" Hekapoo groaned around the dick that was filling her mouth with a moist warmness. Marco chuckled as he thrust himself back into her with a simple flick of his hips.  
"Like I said. I only get stronger which means that as time goes on I get more and more cool powers. Like being able to give this lovely lady a nice big cock to fuck you with. Come on Brunzetta! Join in!" Marco encouraged as Hekapoo felt her dripping wet pussy spread all the further. She moaned and gulped as the massive dick was lined up properly with her small tight white pussy. She gasped as Brunzetta reached over her back, glancing her long strong fingers over Hekapoo's sides, and then gripped her horns as handlebars.  
"Get ready to have your world rocked." Brunzetta said with a smile as she thrust herself inwards and had her brand new slippery cock find a brand new home in the tight waiting cunt. Hekapoo instantly orgasmed as Brunzetta moaned, her purple hair sticking to her forehead and eyes. She didn't dare move her hand to get it out of the way though.

Then Hekapoo might be able to wriggle out of it. Brunzetta was using the handlebars that were conveintly growing out of Hekapoo's head with ease. Marco used them with vigor as the two old friends began to pound out all of their frustrations. Brunzetta's massive tits bounced against Hekapoo's slick back, making it slippery with their sweat. And slightly sticky. Brunzetta was just getting started and did not even feel winded. After all she had the body of a goddess! She had massive biceps and killer abs, she had stamina that could go for days!

But she had never had a cock before so she was soon orgasming roughly and loudly against Hekapoo's back. Her cock popped out and splashed the demoness with her ejaculation. Marco's clones moaned from where they held the demoness aloft. Their hands were practically being shredded against her arm spikes but it was worth it to get their dicks handled and caressed by a master.

'So...Many...Cocks!' Hekapoo thought as she breathed heavily through her nose. She could not stop thinking about all of the dicks around her. Rubbing against her. Playing with her cunts. Filling up her mouth. Marco had made more clones and they were slowly swarming over her. Rubbing their dicks against her sides, gripping her boobs and sliding them up and down in between them. Slapping her ass, giving her sides little pinches. Plucking at her nipples until they practically oozed with sweat. She was drooling and her mind was ripped apart like wet paper. She moaned and felt cum blast her in the mouth, her cheeks seemed to grow over three sizes from the amount of sperm now swimming inside of her throat and mouth.

"Are you done yet?" Brunzetta gasped out from where she sat heavily on the ground. The cock had slowly dissapeared in a golden shower of sparkles. She had no clue where it came from but she was glad that she had been able to experience it. But then she squeaked as a firey red portal appeared underneath her. She caught herself on the ground, slapping her palms down on either side and gulped as she saw herself slowly being surrounded by a dozen hot naked and fully erect Marcos.

"Not even close." One said as he pushed his cock into her mouth and she gasped and looked over to the side. Sitting maybe a dozen feet away was a Marco on his back. And resting on her haunches was her bottom. It shifted as she felt around. She groaned as he slapped her ass and scooted underneath her to hot dog the hot piece of action.

Soon Brunzetta had found a way to spin like a ballerina using the cock in her butt as a pole. Now she was able to give all of the lovley dicks around her plenty of attention! Not a single one of the heavenly pieces of man meat were going to be left out!

Hekapoo was gasping and squirming underneath the blanket of cum that covered her from head to toe. Marco smirked as he felt his fingers glow. He moved out of her mouth, a large pool of his cum dribbled out and splashed to the dirt. Hekapoo was crossed eyed and breathing heavily as she moaned in delight. She gulped as he wiped away the large amount of thick creamy whipped cream like cum off of her booty.

And within a second she yelped in pained delight as Marco pressed his glowing fingers to her rump and rapidly signed MD on it.  
"You just got the mark of Marco Diaz bitch!" Marco said before chuckling and smirking. Now that felt very very appropriate! He gave the ass a firm loving squeeze and then a harsh but friendly spank before rubbing his chin with his clean hand.  
"I wonder what everyone is up to back home?" He said as he closed his eyes. He chuckled at the sight of the orgy awaiting him. "Ha! Typical! Come on guys. We have a lot more girls to fuck!"

With a roaring cheer someone picked up the soon unconscious Hekapoo, four guys carried Brunzetta like she was some sort of a queen wild woman and the army of horny Marco clones lead by the creator himself, marched through the portal and into the awaiting arms of their eager horny harem.

**review. thanks for the ones so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

The kitchen light flickered to life as Marco walked in with a jaunty hop to his step. He opened up the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton. He had had enough of milk for the day, he had drank around a galon of it from Moon and Star's tits during their last lovemaking session.

He moaned and cracked his back, arching his cock forwards so that his erection slapped into the fridge. He scratched at his bare ass and then reached in to pull out a leg of some sort of meat that he had been snacking on for the past few days. He munched away reflectively before glancing around and closing his eyes in order to peep on the rest of his harem. He loved being able to just casually use his powers without a second thought.

Star and Angie were asleep upstairs. Well passed out was a better word for it, since he had been screwing them nearly nonstop since a few minutes ago. The two were just too hot to not fuck. Marco grinned to himself as he felt his erection starting to twitch with desire again. He had no idea how long he could physically go without rest but if he had to guess it would be days or weeks. That would be a fun experiment to try out sometime. See if he could manage to remain awake and fuck his girls into complete and utter submission like the bimbos that they were gradually evolving into.

He knew that it was a little mean to think about people that way. In fact it was actually pretty god damn problematic. But on the other hand he felt as if the magic flowing through him was corrupting him too much for him to care. He enjoyed the thought of fucking these women, of making them sexier the longer that he held his dick inside of them.

He turned his attention to Foolduke, Hekapoo, Moon and Brunzetta. They were passed out in their own room, collapsed and breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies in large lusty rivers. He smirked as he saw Foolduke instinctively sucking on Moons nipple and slurping down some of the queens royal milk. He couldn't blame her it was delicious. He drank from the queens tits just about every single day. But right now he wanted to drink from the OJ carton. He chugged some more of the pulpy fruit juice and smirked as he focused his attention elsewhere.

He shook his head and chuckled, poor Brittany she had been neglected for so long, he should probably try to get to her soon. Otherwise she might just go nuts with lust. And he certainly didn't want some sort of fucking yandere to be around his girls.

Marco grinned as his next target came into sights. Actually that was the wrong way to describe it. Marco had found that he was slowly getting more and more powerful, and one thing that he was able to tell was when a woman wanted someone. Sexually speaking of course. And the next person on his list definitely was on that list.

She was groaning, laid back on her large bed, the canopy rocking with every thrust of the fake dildo into her pussy. Marco made a clone of himself and nodded to it.  
"You stay here and make sure that if anyone wakes up to tell me." His clones only lasted per one orgasm, which meant that they could only go for around an hour and a half. Not half bad, but the girls were nearly insatiable when it came to their lusts. So he knew that he would need to fuck them for much longer then that.

Marco opened a portal and slowly slipped through it. He grinned at the sight before him. He imaginged himself invisible and instantly faded into the stone walls. Eclipsa was too focused on pleasuring her own pussy to even think about him. Marco slowly floated over her, he was getting so powerful that it almost freaked him out. But on the other hand it certainly was useful. Like having the ability to warp into other peoples dreams. Which he did right now.

And yes a sexual fantasy counted as a dream. Eclipsa was fantasizing about him. Holding her down, his strong arms wrapped around her. Making her moan, getting her off. Turning her inside out and into an eager little horny slut.

Marco smiled as he drifted into Eclipsa's subconsciousness, he had been experimenting with this for a while and he was pretty proud with the results. All he had to do was move his fingers there and suddenly she saw a naked Marco before her, then he just had to press there and her sensors went out of control. Causing her to bite her lips and go absolutely beserk. Her pussy slowly being massaged and her butt felt like it was being massaged.

Marco loved the idea that he had this much control over her. It felt good, powerful, wonderful. He had been giving her nothing but wet dreams for weeks, he had been giving her teasing day dreams, intense sexual explosions. She was ripe and ready, like a delicious fruit that was now ready to be plucked and sampled.

Marco snapped his fingers and moved forwards, dropping the illusion. Eclipsas eyes snapped open and she gasped. Her large generous FF cup tits bounced and turned a bright red. She moved to cover herself as her mouth popped open. But then she smiled sauciliy and exposed her tits to Marco. Her grin only growing as he wriggled forwards. His cock sticking out like a dogs nose. Sensing and sniffing for her glorious dripping wet pussy.

"My my my my my Marco. It seems that you have finally gotten up the nerve to come and see me." She teased as she scooted upwards onto her hips and leaned against her side. She then sprawled outwards and gripped her ankle before holding it up. Waiting patiently for his arrival.

Marco got to the bed and cupped her face. He knew that there would be no way in hell that he could have fucked her before this. After all she was a queen of darkness responsible for centuries of infighting and political upheavel. But now that he was able to get her horny just by being in the same room as her, now that he was able to grow his cock to serpent like sizes...now he might have a chance. He caressed her spade shaped nipples and pressed on them like buttons.

She gasped and arched her back in surprise. Marco smiled knowingly as he began to massage a tit, making her moan and then much to her confusion moo a little. She had thought that she would have more control then this...but then he gripped the dildo that had been stretching her cunt out and slipped it in and out of her, slowly and carefully, giving her plenty of time to adjust and then to gasp and then to orgasm around the strong pounding that the plastic was giving her.

"MMMMM. That was pretty good Marco dearest. But I think what I really want is that monster cock that I know you've been hiding from me." She said with a coy smirk, her eyebrow quirking as her ass cheeks flexed in anticipation. It was a kick ass booty too. Her ass, her tits, her face, her body screamed to be touched, and slapped and kissed. She was a lot like Star and Moon that way, undeniably sexy, and begging for a good firm fucking. And Marco was going to be the one to use that body to it's end.

Marco chuckled as he gripped her knees and spread them, exposing her dripping wet cunt.  
"So you know how big my dick is huh?" He teased back, he felt as if he was losing more and more of himself with every person that he slept with. And yet the power, the strength, the undeniable amount of pussy that he was getting. It was just too much to give up! He didn't know if he would ever be able to give it up...and he didn't know if he even wanted to anymore...

"Well of course I did. You two were far from stelathy, and the smell that lingered in the room...Also I have a spell that lets me see invisible things so I knew that the two of you were there the entire time." She said sweetly and simply with a wide happy grin. Marco gulped before chuckling nervously. Of course. That actually made a bit too much sense. He should have been embarassed but instead the knowledge that she had watched him violate Moon right in front of her...If anything that just turned him on...

Marco gripped her legs and slapped his cock powerfully against her thighs. She moaned and then gasped as before her very eyes his cock seemed to split in half. Into two equally large cocks. And then these cocks...acting just like tentacles...they speared themselves into her cunt and her ass. She bit her lip before groaning out. Groaning out all of her kinky pent up desire.

Marco paused for a moment and popped his lips. So he could do that now huh? Weird. But hey now it meant that he had two cocks, so that was pretty fucking awesome. And it meant that he could fuck her like the eager little bitch that she was, which was even better! And he intended to fuck her like the eager little bitch that she was!

Marco twisted his hips and slapped himself into her. His balls ached within a second as her slippery, wet and amazingly tight cunt worked its magic on him. He could feel both cocks receiving their beatings from her asshole and her pussy lips. He felt all of the sensations. He reached downwards and rubbed his thumbs over her cunt lips, he squeezed her nipples hard enough to get her to cry out his name. He was going to get her to make a mess out of her bed. Whether she wanted to or not.

He slapped her ass firmly, he wished that he could grow another arm to rub up and down her body, but it seemed the only thing that he could control was his cock. So he chose to make them larger.

"Oh my god! Oh my fucking gods! " Eclipsa cried out to the heavens as she arched her back and felt her pussy and butt start to stretch, attempting to keep up with his cock as it grew larger and larger. She was more then just filled to the brim, she was almost dangerously overflowing with cock! At this rate she was sure she would be torn in half from his overexcited fucking! And Marco clearly didn't give a shit if she was or not! In his mind she was just a nice warm cock sleeve.

"MMMMM. Not bad for an old broad. I mean you aren't as good as my mom, or Moon, or Hekapoo. I would rate you pretty far down the list. I mean Star is obviously number one but Jackie is giving her a run for her money. You though? Pft." Marco teased as he gave her ass another firm spank. She mooed again before shaking her head. She had to keep control of herself! She had to get back to normal! She had to get back on top!

"You call that pathetic? My dear you haven't seen anything yet!" Eclipsa cried out as she tightened down and then rolled over. Her legs scissorings around his head and flipping him so that MArco now found himself being ridden cowboy style. Her hips moving at a blinding speed. The blur that was her bouncing tits showing just how much she was getting into this. Her lips parted and her tongue poked out goofiliy. Her spade nipples and cheek marks began to glow as she bounced harder and harder. His cocks felt as if they were going to get torn right out. After all she was not giving him a second of rest, and on top of that she was going very fast and hard.

Slamming her big squishy booty down on his balls like he was her own personal trampoline. MArco grinned as he flexed his massive monster like cocks and got her to orgasm within a second. She smiled blissfully and panted. Resting her hands on his chest and slowly starting to slide down on his dicks, to take him fully within her for one final time.

But he had still not orgasmed yet, and she only realized that once he gripped her shoulders and arched his back. She gasped as she felt them floating and then found herself twisting on his dick until she found herself bent over. His hands grasping her wrists as she found all of the blood racing back to her head. She nearly got a nosebleed as her legs turned into jelly. She groaned and gasped and whimpered as his cocks began to worm their way back into her. Turning her into mush. Her body was one massive warm sore pressure point. Her mind had exploded and was replaced by just one thought going through it rapidly over and over again. (FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!)

In fact even her normally sharp and pointed vocabulary was completely ruined and she was instead focused exclusively on praising him and his massive dick!

"Fuck! Cock! Dick! Marco! So good! Keep going! Fuck me! Breed me! Destory me! So good! Call me! Sperm Dumpster! Cum! Cock! Big! Balls! Breed! Baby! Want! Give! Need!" She moaned out, her blushing face was almost on fire with heat as Marco slapped himself home into her cunt and her asshole. He groaned as she squeezed and orgasmed and squeezed and orgasmed and finally collapsed, not even attempting to keep herself sentient against him. She was turned into nothing more then a wild animal, completely obsessed with getting fucked and bred and made into this alpha males woman.

Marco groaned and allowed his torrent of cum to splash powerfully into her awaiting womb. Filling her to the brim, he was soon overflowing her stretched and well fucked cunt and butt. His cum stained and sizzled where it landed on her large round booty. He smirked as he gave her ass a firm spank. Firm enough to admire the nice thick jiggles that came from it. Plenty of cushion for the pushing. Plenty of booty for the fucking. and plenty of hips for the child bearing.

Eclipsa collapsed to the ground giving out little gasping hiccups as she tried to regain her sanity, her mind completely gone. Marco grinned as he let his finger tips heat up. He picked her up and flipped her over his shoulder like a caveman taking home his favorite conquest. On the way through the portal he pressed his fingers to her rump and with a nice satisfying sizzle that she couldn't even feel since she was fucked into stupidity and could only feel pleasure, he drew the initials MD.

"OOOOOWWWWWW..."Eclipsa moaned out as she slipped into the tub that was filled with ice cubes. She sighed and wiggled her hips as the strange stinging in her rump made it a little painful to sit on it for too long. She knew that he didn't mean to give her pain, but Marco sometimes turned into a wild animal when he was rutting like them.

"Yeah don't worry it only lasts for like a few hours." Hekapoo said as she dropped her robe and clambered into the ice filled tub. SHe cut open a portal in the air and pulled a lit joint out from her dimension. She took a puff before passing it to the queen of darkness.  
"I hope so. I mean after all I don't think that I would be able to keep this up if it doesn't." Eclipsa said like a little child who was pouting. Hekapoo chuckled as the walls shook and the joyfilled screams came from the other side. Hekapoo shook her head and smirked at Eclipsa.

"Don't worry he hasn't forgotten you, but he has like twelve women that he needs to fuck on a daily basis. And that doesn't include orgy's or seconds. He is pretty busy, and you haven't even gotten to the point where you can take his clones. Or Star when she gets super horny. Or Janna when she wants to get super into things."

Brunzetta was screaming in joy from the other side of the wall and the wet slapping of hips on hips filled the entire house. And then came a happy high five as Marco and Janna both high fived and he removed her futa powers.

"And when do you think I'll be ready?" Eclipsa said as she grabbed a couple of ice chips and rubbed her stinging nipples until they were numb. Angie's joy overflowed and exploded out of her as Marco's clones gangbanged her into unconsciousness.

"Well let's start with your tongue game." Hekapoo teased as she wriggled forwards and pressed hers to Eclipsa's gasping grasping one. Their tongues enveloping each others in pure joy.

Meanwhile Rafael tried to blink away the sleep in his eyes. After all he was taking triple shifts for some reason. He didn't know why, but it was fun for some reason getting out of the house for weeks at a time. Plus it gave his wife and son plenty of spending money.

**thanks for the reviews so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Would be cool to see artwork of this or any of the other stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

"Okay now kittys who is ready for some milk?" Marco said as he surveyed the absolutely jaw droppingly hot milfs kneeling in front of him with their mouths open, their eyes sparkling and their tits practically spilling out of their tops. Moon's tits were pressed firmly and sweetly against her own elbows and she was mewing softly. She had really come out of her shell as the harem developed these sexy little games.

Today it was Moon, Angie, Eclipsa and Hekapoo sitting on their haunches with their hair styled to resemble cat ears. Their underwear and bras closely continued the illusion with the girls also wearing cute little leather straps on their thongs so that it looked like they had cat tails. Hekapoo jingled her bell and cooed softly. Her tits felt hot and full, she wouldn't be surprised if she would be saying moo instead of meow soon. After all they all enjoyed sucking on them, they would soon rival the Butterfly trio soon.

"Me! Me! Mama wants some of her studs dick milk!" Angie said completely disregarding the rules of the game. She was eager and horny and her thighs were slick with her desire running down her legs. She moaned as his cock slapped her on the cheeks. Marco had become so forceful as time went on. She was not even sure if she was able to stand up to him in any sort of regard anymore. And she fucking loved it! He was so stern and powerful. She never truly learned the meaning of the word alpha until Marco seemed to have grown his horns and fangs.

Marco's dick twitched and he smiled lovingly down at each girl in turn. He snapped his fingers and his clones that had been masturbating behind him moved forwards and stood at attention. Their hands firmly on their throbbing dicks as they gave them nice hard tugs. Their eyes focused on each girl. Eclipsa was breathing heavily, her mouth practically pressed against his cock head, leaving a smear of purple lipstick there as she huffed and panted eagerly. Her eyes sparked mischeviously as she twisted her own nipple and arched her back.

Marco then snapped his fingers and the clones delivered their nice thick steaming hot load into each womans open mouth. Their tongues stuck out as they eagerly began to let their mouths fill up to the brim with the tasty wads of pearl white cum. Their eyes were practically watering from the joy exploding inside of them. They groaned and gasped. Their faces turning bright red as their booty's clenched and their mouths became filled to overflowing with marco's thick hot semen wads.

"Thanks guys. That's all I need." Marco said as he snapped his fingers and permitted his clones to dissapear. He grnned downwards at his cute little kittys as they squirmed. Angie's eyes were half lidded and filled with tears. Thick droplets of cum were hanging on her cheeks and over her chin. Spilling downwards like thick slimy pearls.

Moon was panting as she cupped her dripping wet sex. Her eyes wide and seemed to be sparkling with desire. Her entire body humping against her hands as she attempted to keep her mind focused on the contest that the four of them were having. Eclipsa was sitting cool as a cucumber as she simply smiled and hummed around her mouth full of jizz like a content woman. Her head even bobbing up and down a little bit. Her eyes closed in happy little musings.

Hekapoo was glowering at Marco, her tongue so long that it poked over her chin as she touched the tasty little morsels that had escaped her mouth and now sat across her neck. She gave out a little growl since it was downright impossible for her to actually talk with that much semen in her mouth. She instead glared and raged at Marco who merely chuckled in response. His erection bouncing along as he walked up and down. Admiring their curves and the swell of their breasts.

He had so many girls at his beck and call, that he had to make shifts and use the clones in order to make sure that they were all actually content. If he didn't then someone would get mad and then someone else would get cut. It had happened before. And sure his skin might be getting stronger and his healing factor improved, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed the thought of just randomly getting attacked sicne he had not been giving a girl some loving!

Marco sat down on a chair and spread his legs. His still firm erection twitching in anticipation. His balls were almost bursting with the cum that was swirling inside of them. He gripped and began to stroke it a little bit as he winked at the milfs before him.

"Come on kitty's. I know that one of you is going to break at any moment. Now who is it going to be?" He teased as he glanced between Moon and Angie. His mom and his girlfriends mom. He smirked and chuckled as he stroked himself slowly and carefully, making sure to show off just how big his dick had become over the years. It was massive, huge in fact. It put any other human beings dick to shame. And he was certainly proud of it. It resembled a horses cock more then a normal human beings cock.

He shrugged and reached over his head to show off his chiseled abs and his hard firm pectorals. His biceps rippled and he grinned as he saw Angie begin to overheat. He hardly even thought of her as his mom anymore. She was just another tight hot cunt to shove his cock into. And she was breaking in half. She moaned and her mouth clamped shut like a trap. She gulped down his cock juice and she began moving her hands over her body. Plucking at her tits and nipples, scooping up the cum that was still dripping down her belly. Her body had changed in small ways, gotten firmer, younger, harder, stronger, she was able to go for hours making love. At first Marco just had to shove half his dick in and she would have been halfway done already!

But no...No she definitely preferred this!

She moaned and her eyes crossed as happy tears fell down her cheeks. She grinned and crawled forwards her tongue hanging out as she salvated. She needed more! This mama kitty was horny as all hell and wanted more of his delicious dick milk!

Moon groaned as she orgasmed against her knuckles and collapsed before crawling forwards on weakened knees. Her breasts hanging and swaying with every move of her sensual body. Her diamond shaped nipples were poking out, eager and horny and needful! She wiggled her hips and managed to give Angie's butt a firm hit, loud enough that a loud sweaty spank filled up the room. The two growled and glared at each other. Angie even gave out a little hiss and raised a hand to scratch at Moon's tiger striped bra strap. Moon of course was not going to just let that happen, she grabbed Angie's black cat tail and pulled hard enough that the mother collapsed a little. The two turned and began to roll across the floor, wrestling and giving eager little snaps with their teeth.

Marco raised an amused eyebrow. After all this was weirdly hot, and he wasn't going to get involved unless there was blood. He then smirked and gripped his cock before wiggling it and giving it a firm hard spank. The two women glanced up and drooled in sync. After all they were absolutely focused on one single thing. They quickly turned their attention back to their original goal.

They began to eager scramble back over each other again.

Hekapoo frowned and flipped her large alabaster tits out of her bra and began to play with them. Twisting her nipples as she poked her tongue around her cheeks and scooping up as much cum as she could. She glanced at the two lucky bitches who were eagerly starting to slurp and lick up and down at the cock that was wiggling in their faces. Soon Hekapoo could take no more and prepared herself mentally to just give up and give in. Marco's dick looked too delicious for her to hold back any longer!

A loud gulp came from beside her and a low young giggle filled the room.  
"Whoopsie!" Eclipsa practically sang out before she winked at Hekapoo and then leaned forwards to give the demoness a long hot lick to the cheek and attempt to steal some more cum for herself.

"It looks like you won!" She said before standing up and walking towards Marco, she licked the inside of her mouth, popping her fingers in and sucking the dew drops of cum that splattered across her face.  
"I suppose that it's now your turn for the 'prize'." She said as she spread Marco's legs and pushed the two milfs away, Angie still leaned forwards eagerly attempting to slurp more of his cum into her mouth. She was so desperate for it! So hungry for it! In the back of her mind she had a messed up thought. She had helped create this cum. She had created marco, and therefore his dick and therefore his balls and all of the tasty cream churning inside of it! She moaned and licked again, loudly and eagerly.

Moon slurped at his cockhead until she was rudely pressed backwards and away from it. She frowned and pouted before the three women glanced back at a blushing Hekapoo who still help his cum in her mouth like a well trained bitch.  
"Well Hpoo? How about a ride?" Marco said as he patted his lap. The short ivory demoness squealed and gulped her cum deep into her belly before bouncing up and skipping to him. Her cunt damp with anticipation. She landed and moaned as his cock shaft ran up and down her damp folds. He gripped her thong and with a casual tear flung it to the side.

He gave her nice thick booty a spank before he smirked and just slammed himself into her. He glanced at Angie and mentally repositioned her. She soon found herself kissing up and down Hekapoo's twerking booty as she slapped herself up and down his monsterous dick. She felt addictied to the size and power of it. It was messing her up! Turning her inside out as she attempted to hold onto it. Trying to make it so that she would actually get him to cum again before her.

But when Eclipsa and Moon began to suckle on her tits, firm and hard and insistently Hekapoo knew that she had already lost. She orgasmed roughly and moaned before all four women gasped. Clones surrounded them. Dozens of them. Maybe scores. They gripped the womens hips and slipped their cocks in. Filling each woman up to bursting. Eclipsa squealed again when a second cock forced its way into her cunt, filling her beyond belief. She popped herself off of Hekapoo's nipple only to find another dick shoved into her mouth, then a second then a third! Her hands were full of man dick, her butt was getting squeezed and spanked firmly! Her mind was going completely blank!

Moon was in the same boat, her higher functioning had been replaced only with the desire to breed. To have seed splash hot and sticky into her womb or across her chest and belly. And soon some of marco's clones were doing just that. Her hands were soon cacked in his thick wet white wads of cum. she moaned and completely forgot that she used to be a queen or a ruler. She was merely a slave to these wonderful big strong dicks!

"Oh my precious baby boy! Mama is so proud of you! you've gotten so big and strong!" Angie was moaning as she was picked up and put into a full nelson, her ankles beside her head and a big firm cock in her butt and another forcing its way into her pussy. Making it into little more then a sleeve for this big strong powerful dick! She moaned and felt tongues at her nipples, slurping and sucking. Someone grabbed her face and a shot of sperm hit her right between the eyes. She licked it up as the orgasms made her into little more then an enormous happy nerve.

Hekapoo was breathless, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as hearts flared in her pupils. A fire was burning inside of her, and only Marco's cum could put it out! She could tell that this was going to be the one! He was finally going to cum!

Marco moaned and gripped her spanked red booty and slammed himself home as Hekapoo collapsed against his chest. She passed out as she felt her womb expand with his cum and feeling it dribble down her thighs and his thick twitching shaft. None of the women noticed the small hard horns that they were growing.

Marco had a strange dream. In it four women with wings were circling overhead. As they landed around him he recognized his mom, and Moon, Eclipsa and Hekapoo, each one with long sharp nails, breasts close to four times their initial sizes, their bootys were like large flesh coloured boulders. Strange swirling tattoos covered their skins and their hair was long and soft and silky. And each had a bright heart shaped eye. Their nipples were leaking as eagerly as their cunts.

Marco woke up before the dream could go any further and smirked. They were all squirming around him, Moaning and gasping, arching their backs and orgasming in their dreams. Clearly his powers were affecting them even when they were asleep. His smile was feral and horny. He stood up and waltzed to the door, wondering if Star felt like having a nice hard fuck.

**thanks for the reviews so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Would be cool to see artwork of this or any of the other stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

"So you really want to try doing this?" Marco asked Janna who nodded eagerly, her eyes wide and smiling. Brittany was squirming on the bed with wide worried eyes as she fought against the bonds. Marco reached into her mind and stroked the proper part of her that would make her horny beyond belief and also willing to do anything. He was getting better at this weird version of mind control. He actually sort of liked it. Especially when it made a mean bitch that Brittany into little more then a cock sleeve.

"Alright. I knew that it was a mistake to introduce you to Brunzetta." Marco complained as he gripped Janna's nipple and gave it a cruel little twist. She gasped and leaned against him before smirking.  
"Oh fuck off. This has to be like your exact fetish right?" She said before moaning and beginning to giggle as the tingling took over her entire body. She was moaning and gasping and trembling within moments as a long slick dick appeared where her cunt used to be. Her large breasts were bright red and heaving with anticiipation.

"Whoa." She moaned out as she flicked the tip and winced as the sensation of joy and slight pleasure and a vague sense of unease ran through her entire body.  
"Yeah. Cocks are awesome. You two also sure you want to-"  
"Marco this is a little something that I like to think of as payback." Jackie said as she strode forwards. She was wearing a bright yellow cheerleader uniform. Marco shrugged and grinned. He loved how much skin was exposed in that sexy little number. She looked hot as hell and he wanted to fuck her absolutely senseless right there and then. But he had promised a few people something so he might as well get going.

He gripped her around the hips and pulled her forwards forcing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth hard enough to get her to moan and feel her knees turn into jello. Soon she was gasping and gripping the front of his shirt as she moaned and finally collapsed with a mighty orgasm that shook the roof.

"Hey! Why didn't you kiss me?" Janna complained with a feral frown. Marco shrugged with an equally mean smile.  
"You didn't ask. Be careful with those things by the way they are a lot more sensitive then they look. Jackie was gasping as growing from inbetween her legs was a long hard cock that twitched and throbbed like it had its own heartbeat. She bit her lip and felt her eyelids grow heavy with desire.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be fun." Janna said with a smile as she turned back towards the crosseyed and eagerly twitching and twisting Brittney who was practically frothing around her ball gag. The smell of the large members alone were enough to send the crazy cock starved bitch over the edge!

Marco smiled as the loud wet slaps of dicks thrusting in and out of a bitches holes filled the house. He normally would have jumped in and had the time of his life, but he had a few other things that he had to finish first. And he knew just how eager the other two women waiting for him could get. And he also didn't want possibly the strongest members in the house getting pissed off at him.

He walked into the bathroom, casually taking his clothes off one article at a time as he went. After all it wasn't like anyone minded seeing him nude. And with the milfs being taken care of by his clones and Hekapoo being pounded into oblivion in the kitchen all he had to worry about was Star and brunzetta.

He wondered absentmindedly what had happened to the significant others of the world. His Dad and River Butterfly and those sort of guys. Then he figured out that he really didn't fucking care and all he wanted was to get into the shower and get filthy.

Brunzetta was already in the 'magic waterfall cage' as she insisted on referring to it even though she had seen showers before in her life. Her muscled form was slightly obscured by the glass and all of the steam that was filling the room. Marco grinned and then glanced towards the sink where Star was perched in nothing at all except for a towel. She had a bar of soap in one hand and a wide horny grin on her face.

"Hey there beautiful." Marco said as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her hard on the lips, hard enough to get her to blush and moan as she wriggled in his arms trying to wrap her legs around his hips so that he could just fuck her on the sink like the wild horny beast that she was. She popped off for some air with wide eyes that were a bright blue with little sparkles in them as she studied the stud that almost completely ruled her every waking moment.

"Hey yourself." She responded popping her full lips. Her massive breasts pressed against his big firm chest. He was just so muscular! And manly! She squeaked as she felt his hands massage her booty cheeks before he gave her a firm spank and began to rub his cock up and down her dripping wet pussy lips. The two were rejoined at the lips and were practically consuming each other in horny happiness.

"Hey are you two going to actually join me in here or what?" Brunzetta said with a happy smirk as she whisked open the showercurtain and gestured in. After all there was plenty of room and more then enough hot water to go around. Marco smirked and slipped in with his back to the faucet. Star's legs still wrapped tightly around his hips as she squeezed his ass and his cock firmly hotdogging her nice full booty cheeks.

She smiled and Marco swore that he saw a flash of pink in her eyes and would have sworn that her chest might have actually jumped up a cup size or two which was strange. But he was getting used to strange things happening more and more often. In fact he thought that it was sort of really fucking hot. He moaned as the water sprayed across his back. He felt as if strange warm wings were breaking out of his shoulder blades. He felt powerful! And masculine! He felt as if he could tear the world apart!

But he would settle with just tearing apart Star Butterflies pussy.

He gripped his shaft and slowly eased it into her. She gasped and gripped him firmly before biting her lips and moaning out loud.

"F-fuck! How much is there?" She moaned out as the strong bare chest of Brunzetta's bossom pressed to her back and forced more of the massive cock into her.  
"It seems like he just gets bigger and bigger every single time huh?" The brown skinned dreadlocked warrior said with a heavy chuckle as she gripped MArco's ass to force more of his cock into the tight young princess. She moaned and groaned and rubbed her twitching booty back against the stronger womans eight pack.

Star actually loved what was happening. She felt as if the two sets of big strong arms wrapped around her, getting squeezed by the powerful authoratative arms and thrust into with eager anticipation was the hottest thing ever!

Marco grinned to himself as he spanked her nice full booty again. She was so tight! He recalled distantly that it used to take him only one or two strokes to get off, but now with a bit of time he felt as if he had perfect control over his dick, he could go days without orgasming inside of a woman. And still be pumping in and out of her wildly.

Star was drooling as the warm water poured down her chest and belly. Her legs clenched and clutched and she felt herself blinking and shivering in delight as Marco made easy quick work of her. He pounded into her faster and faster, so fast that it seemed as if time itself had paused and held its breath. Star was orgasming roughly and firmly against Marco. His balls were practically overflowing with the amount of semen inside of them.

Marco grinned and reached up to squeeze her grabable booty as Brunzetta gave Star's big full breasts firm pleasure filled gropes. Firm and hard enough that all three were surprised that nothing came out. Marco absentmindedly wondered just how hot it would be if the girls could lactate. He wondered if it would taste any good?

Across the hall with her mouth full to the brim with cock Brittney was moaning and groaning, her make up smeared and her lips overflowing with cum as Janna slammed herself in again and again. Jackie was chuckling as she aggressively fucked the girl from behind. No wonder MArco liked doing it from behind so much! It made her feel like she was some powerful primal monster that was getting her rocks off!

The three moaned as their orgasms crashed over the three young women. They then gasped as their breasts began to leak bright white creamy milk. Janna paused and licked up a portion from her breast. Jackie cupped her leaking nipple and curiously brought it up to her lips where she slurped at it. Brittney's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her entire mind snap and her body clenched and orgasmed fiercly around the cock that was slamming into her pussy and the other one that was filling up her throat for around the fifth time.

Marco shifted slightly as he deposited the used up tired princess beneath the calming hot water where she lay back with a giggle and a moan as she shivered in delight. Her pussy leaking, and begging for a creampie that would come later.

Marco grabbed Brunzetta who smirked evily before gasping as she was spun around and bent over, her tits hanging down into Stars face. Star leaned upwards a bit and cupped a tit to lick and slurp at it in joy. Marco spanked the young firm womans powerful muscle bound haunch and then aimed his cock up with her pretty pink pussy before slamming himself home. His hands filled up with her firm large hips.

Brunzetta groaned so loud that it echoed. Her booty twitched and her tits bounced lewdly as she felt her entire body get turned into one massive piece of nerves. She groaned and gasped before shivering in joy. Marco's cock felt like it was on fire, a joy filled burning fire that came when you ran for a long time, or worked out too hard or had a really really great tight pussy to shove your dick into. He loved the slight resistance and the firm loving sense of massage that spread over his shaft as he plunged repeatedly in and out of her with an eager feral growl in the back of his throat.

He spanked her ass hard enough that the woman yelped and popped her nipple out of Star's suckling mouth. Star tried to stand again but her knees were still too weak. Sure she was able to go toe to toe with monsters and demons and all other sorts of people, but a good firm round of fucking always seemed to break her mind body and soul! And she absolutely adored it!

Brunzetta began to freak out as her orgasm fried her circuits. She was getting pounded into the wall with absolutely no holding back, she felt as if the tile beneath her hands was starting to buckle and break and snap as she was fucked with more and more intensinity. She orgasm crashed through her and soon she was just freaking out. Her eyes were crossed and filled with bright pink light as she moaned and bit her lip. Star groaned as MArco's cum began to dribble out of Brunzetta's cunt and slap down onto her bare exposed thighs.

Marco grinned as he pulled backwards. Steam was filling up the bathroom. Brunzetta was leaning against the wall, her booty stuck out and wiggling a little as she bit her lip. Her face turned upwards and glowing from her blush. Star directly underneath her with spread eager legs who was kissing the larger womans abs and pussy before diving in to enjoy the creamy snack that Marco had left for her.

"Well time for round two." Marco said as his balls sloshed with all the unused cum still saved up.

Hours later the three were passed out on the bathroom floor. Star cuddling Marco's chest as her cream pied pussy was dripping with cum that was overflowing like a waterfall. Brunzetta was pulled tightly against Marco who was grinning as he had a familiar dream, he was a lord, sitting on a throne, and surrounded by horny eager succubus's who were all eager to pleasure him to his hearts content. He really couldn't see any difference between the dream and his reality. And that was just awesome.

**thanks for the reviews so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Would be cool to see artwork of this or any of the other stuff.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

The private beach was absolutely perfect. Especially for what Marco had in mind. He grinned as he glanced over his shoulder at the assorted women before him. He was sort of pissed off that not everyone was able to make it. But he could deal with who was here. There was Angie and Eclipsa who were putting sunscreen on each other, Jackie, Janna, Star and Brittney who were all swimming and enjoying the surfing and Moon was off getting some food. But the queen could only hang around for a little while, which was just downright unfair to Marco. He wanted to see the sexy queen in a nice tight swimsuit.

He was lucky that the girls had all agreed on wearing similiar swimsuits though. It could have gotten confusing otherwise. Or taken longer to get ready. All of them were biniki's two pieces, that hugged their bodies, their nipples were practically begging to burst out, and their bottoms were little more then tight small thongs. Really the only difference between all of them was the colors. Which for him was just fine. In fact if Marco had a choice they would all be wearing nothing at all. It would be easier for him to be able to fuck them if they were all naked.

But for now Marco would enjoy the nice sunlight and the chance to just relax without having to worry about any of the girls killing each other or planning something. He did have to worry about that from time to time. But that was just because they all seemed to be getting hornier as time went on. He didn't know what to think of it, but if he had to guess it was strictly because of the weird magic that he was spreading over all of them.

Marco opened up a portal and casaully reached through to grab a drink from the cooler. He then opened up another so that he could give Brittany's ass a squeeze and get her to yelp and jump a foot in the air. He smirked as he returned to his drink. He was just going to lean back and let whatever happen, happen. He heard someone giggling and glanced over to see his mom whispering with Moon and Eclipsa, the three women glanced over towards where he was laid out and all chuckled again. He frowned before shrugging.

Man he wished that he was as rich as Brittany, after all she owned the entire beach so that they could all just relax and not have to worry about anyone walking over and telling them to cover up. He appreciated just how rich the bitch was. He wondered if maybe he should weasel in on that, maybe seduce her parents? Who knows.

Marco heard someone calling his name, he sighed and stood up, he could send one of his clones but those one pump chumps were irritating to make and always made him feel strange to see himself wandering around. He wandered down towards where Jackie was standing with a surfboard. She shot a glare over towards Star and gave the princess a smirk.  
"Hey! Just wanted to see if you wanted to try doing this cool thing I found out. It's called duel boarding. But I need two people for it. What do you say? Are you in big guy?" The blonde haired epic girl said.

Marco smiled back, after all why would he say no? This would be fun! Plus it would mean that he would get plenty close to her...

"Sure let's do this!" Marco crowed out as he got onto the board beside her. They began to paddle out, the board really wasn't all that big, which was probably bad for them since it kept on tipping to one side and then to the other, but otherwise it stayed relatively stable. Marco paddled and could not keep his eyes off of her nice squishy looking butt. It was so large and perky.

He had to control the urge he had to just reach out and give it a firm loving spank. Or maybe just squish and play with it for a few hours. Marco stood up beside Jackie and she grabbed his arms to stable the two of them. She turned and grinned up at him, they were pretty far from shore. Marco frowned when he noticed the three older milfs checking the two of them out and giggling some more it seemed like everyone was planning something and Marco didn't know what.

He sent out a pulse of arousal and his thickening cock throbbed slightly. Jackie gasped and leaned against him before smirking and slowly wriggling around in her suit. Her thumbs hooked into her bikini bottoms and she slowly slipped them to the side.

"God its just so clammy out here right?" She said as she cupped his throbbing cock and made him groan and then grip her booty, she had such a perfect ass, sure most guys would go absolutely goo goo over Star, but Jackie had been his first so there was an undeniable attraction between the two of them. Marco arched his back as he gripped her chin and brought their lips together. He had grown rapidly over the past few weeks, he blamed it on all of the sex that he had been having, sure it didn't make sense but if the incubus powers made him bigger and stronger in his pants it also probably affected his overall body shape and structure. Making him big and strong enough to keep up with the lusts of these crazy women!

"I agree with you. In fact I think that if everyone just took your lead..."Marco said as he began to fish his dick out of his swimsuit and pressed it needfully against her plump booty.

Jackie grinned and squeezed his hot dogging dick to the point that it was practically red. He gripped her tits to use as a sort of handle, to keep himself from falling overboard. She was biting her lips and her eyes seemed to be filled to the brim with needy happy horny tears. She wiggled her hips and clenched her booty until Marco felt he was going to shoot out a volcano load of cum across her back.

Marco yelped and tossed Jackie up as a massive wave hit and he found himself compltely emersed in the salt water. He frowned and kicked for the surface as the tide pushed him away from Jackie and towards a small cove that was well hidden by massive rocks. He popped up and gasped for air before he squinted. Someone was in the cove already, underneath a large waterfall and grinning as she wiggled out of her tight confining bikini top. He didn't blame her, her bit tits were just too massive to keep confined.

He slowly began to swim forwards and he smirked as he snapped his fingers. Janna paused and grinned as a clone appeared beside her. Then another then another and soon she was surrounded by the strong grinning clones. She grinned back as one authoratatively gripped her breast and squeezed. She cupped his large shaft that was just floating in the air. She moaned as the marco's began to surround her, gripping her, every last inch of her. Squeezing and grinding, giving spanks and pinches that were hard enough to leave red hand prints.

She gasped as she felt her milk begin to dribble out. She had not entirely gotten used to that, but weirdly enough getting her sensitive nipples suckled on normally made her cum. It was something that Eclipsa and the fanged Hekapoo enjoyed teasing her by sucking and biting at her lactating tits until the massive boobs were bright red. She grinned as the dicked men began to surround her, there were just so many of them that it was hard for her to keep count. Within moments she felt as if she was in a steamy forest but instead of trees there were just Marco's! Marco's all for her!

She grinned as another began fighting his clone brother for the same nipple while three picked her up and spread her legs so that another had a good handle at her pussy. She moaned as fingers began to delve into her clit. She moaned as her cunt began to get abused by their firm hard hands, their powerful muscles and rippling shoulders.

Marco grinned as he watched before floating upwards and walking on water past Janna. He gave a gaunty little wave as he fished his swimsuit out of the surf. He was pretty sure that the girl was cooing out 'mine. All mine. Marco all mine.' The kinky bitch.

Marco got back to the main point where the others were. Angie, Moon, and Eclipsa were all laid out on their backs as they sunned themselves, trying to get as much of the nice warm rays as they could. Star was seated nearby and waved Marco over. He grinned and casaully jogged over before plopping down beside the sexy blue swimsuit clad princess.

"Hey there sexy. Hungry?" She said as she picked up a platter full of assorted treats. Mostly frozen with some weird magic spell on them so that they wouldn't melt away. Marco grinned and reached to pick one up only to wince when his hand was rudely smacked by Star who frowned and tutted before picking up a treat and slipping it towards his mouth.

"Here. Let me." She said with a smirk as she began to press it to his lips. He nipped at her fingers and could faintly taste the aphrodisiac that was on her, he could instantly tell that it was there thanks to his brand new powers. And if he was being honest it was probably affecting her way more then it was affecting him. But he wasn't just about to tell her that. He liked to tease her. So he let her continue to rub food up and down his lips, and occassionaly dot at his chin and lower neck.

Marco gasped and pointed at her breasts.  
"Star! You got some juice on yourself." He complained before gripping her hips and moving forwards with an extended tongue. "Here let me clean you off." With that he gave her right boob a long thick lick that made her squirm and squeak before blushing a bright red and grinning happiliy. After all he had one hell of a powerful tongue and she liked being licked by it.

"Haha. Pay up." Moon casaully said to Eclipsa who was pouting before tsking herself.  
"Now now Moon. We still have plenty of time left, and I have good money on that Janna girl winning. I would be downright insulted if she just stopped with some mere clones."  
"Yes, but don't forget that Jackie was his first time, and she managed to snag him first." Angie responded as she rubbed some more cream across her arms and then began to rub Moon's back. Moon grinned back over her shoulder thankfully. Angie was just the sweetest! Eclipsa rubbed her chin and grinned evily before she let out a low whistle and waved towards Marco.

"Oh Marco! Dearest!" She cried out loud enough for all of the other women on the beach to hear loud and clear.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Moon said with a frown as Eclipsa undid her bikini top as Marco grinned down towards Star before standing up. The tent pole in his pants made it very clear that he really wanted to stick around with the gorgeous stacked blonde. But she was technichally clean and now all of the hot milfs were calling for him.

"What am I doing? Why moon my dear sweet stupid woman, I am distracting him. Nothing in our sexy little bet didn't say we couldn't go and get him for ourselves." She said as she wriggled out of her bikini bottom and spanked her nice round butt that her ancestors had inherited. She was gorgeous and even more arousing now that she was pretty much completely naked. She grabbed the suntan oil that Angie had brought, poured a touch of high powered aphrodisiac into it and shook it up until it was ready. She smirked before sticking her tongue out at Angie.

"I'm going to steal your son one day bitch." Eclipsa said in a sing song voice much to the other twos surprise as Marco sprinted over. Eclipsa was now on her front with her booty wiggling in the air.  
"Marco be a dear and rub some suntan oil onto my back please." She said while batting her large purple eyes at the almost mindlessly horny young man. He didn't know how much longer he could take all of the teasing before he just snapped and pounded all of the women into next week. He was pretty sure that he had done it before. That or he had lost a week to just fucking nonstop.

(He vaguely remembered details all he knew was that Star still walked with a limp and Angie said something about how they should all probably go on the pill just to be safe.)

Marco squatted down beside Eclipsa and licked his lips, after all she had a booty that betrayed her true age (Somewhere over a few hundred years, she had done something to someone and been transported to the future after having a kid. It wasn't really explained or talked about.) He Grabbed the bottle and shook it up before he poured it over his hands and lathered them up with a knowing smirk. He gripped her cheeks and began spreading. He did not need any sort of invitation, if he wanted her booty he would take it. Old Marco would have done a little foreplay, starting at her back or shoulders. But new and improved Marco preffered to just jump right in and show these gorgeously sexy older women who was boss.

Eclipsa gasped as she felt an overwhelming heat fill her bottom and then spread to the rest of her body. His hands felt like the hands of a massively strong demon, soemthing that was obsessed with her nice phat pawg ass and willing to show her just how good he could make her feel. Angie and Moon gazed on with glares darkening their pretty faces until they exchanged a look and instantly reached up to their own swimsuit tops and pulled them off with a flourish before laying down, Moon face up and Angie face down with her massive milf ass up in the air.

"Oh Marco! Don't forget us!" They said in unison as their eyes seemed to flash brightly and their hands intwined. Marco glanced between the gorgeous woman whose booty he was practically digging his fingers into and his awaiting mothers breasts and Moons large 'full moon'.

"Okay I think I see whats going on." Marco said as he glanced at the three women before snapping a portal open which deposited the girls down around him. Star looked around in bewilderment, Jackie coughed up some salt water and Janna frowned and mouthed the word cocks over and over again.

Brittney glanced at the others before rolling her eyes at the immaturity at the action.

"If I had to guess you three made a little bet about which girl I would fuck first at the beach right?" He said as a few clones appeared and started to roll their hands across the older womens backs. Angie gasped and glowered at Eclipsa before biting her lip.

"Well what can we say? We were interested." Star gasped as she was picked up by a clone and casaully put into a full nelson. She gulped and glanced at her mom who was getting picked up and moved towards her daughters awaiting breasts.

"Lick Marco commanded, she of course complied, capturing her daughters young firm breast in her mouth and licking at the heart shaped nub that was the girls nipples.

"Well I think this will solve the problem nicely." Marco said as he gripped Jackie's big juicy booty and put the pawg into downward facing dog position.

"After all with an orgy everyone wins!" Marco declared before Eclipsa shot out of the clones grips and grasped him and began pulling him away from the others towards the surf.  
"Very true. But Mama wants the original." Eclipsa crowed. Angie was up in a moment, her bikini bottoms ripping in the clones hands.  
"Oh you bitch!" Angie cried out and sprinted after the giggling woman who was dragging her young hot consort after her. Angie tackled Eclipsa and pulled her into the surf. Gripping a tit and giving it a painful squeeze as Eclipsa growled and responded by racking her fingernails down Angie's exposed back.

The two wrestled and fought in the water as back up the beach Brittney's moans filled the air as she was getting gangbanged by around seven Marco's. Janna and Jackie were eagerly making out while Moon ate out Star's deliciously cream pied pussy. The mother then sat upwards and caught her daughters tongue with her own before giving her a close tender kiss. The two had definitely gotten closer over the past few love making sessions, and it was very cute and nice to see the mother and daughter get along so well.

Marco glanced at Angie and Eclipsa as the two wrestled for dominance. He finally got just the right idea. He rubbed his fingers together and blew a large pink wet kiss towards the two. He didn't know if it would work but he certainly hoped that it would. He had more or less gained the powers of a strange party god so he wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Eclipsa and Angie both paused. Their hands wrapped around the others hair, their eyes locked, their breasts red and wet and heaving, and their legs scissored together. They took in deep breaths as their eyes began to fill up with row upon row of golden, purple and bright pink hearts. They leaned forwards whispering the others name before clashing their lips together and eagerly exchanging spit. Their hands roamed up and down their large succulent bodies. Their fingers digging in and their eyes closed and the two breathing through their noses eagerly attempting to breath deeply their lovers scent.

"Nice. You two place nice now okay?" MArco said as he levitated upwards, a clone gripping them under their legs so that the four were now floating in the air. He spanked one ass, spread anothers legs and slowly began to rub his massive dripping wet horny prick up and down their smooth pink exposed pussy. He was glad that the entire beach was deserted so that they could have their own personal nude beach.

He and the rest of his harem deserved all of the privacy that they wanted in the entire world.

Marco floated upwards and laid Angie on her back while slipping Eclipsa on top of her, the two were ravenously making out and giving excited little squeals as a cock was shoved into their pussies. It seemed to be vibrating. Marco's hips were moving at such a super fast speed that he was managing to fuck both women at the same time and at such a speed that he was leaving a bit of an afterimage.

Marco groaned and growled before gasping as he felt all of his clones tighten up and then release their orgasms all at once. Even the ones who had just been hanging back masturbating. Every girl got a full facial that dribbled down their mouths, over their full glorious perky breasts, and another wad deep into their tight cunts.

Marco groaned as he seemed to be glowing and slowly fell back to earth. He grinned as he landed and laid back with the fucked stupid girls gathering around him on shaky jello like legs to collapse in a massive sweaty pile.

"Nothing is better then this." Marco said with a cocky grin as he fell asleep. The girls all gave out little gasps as their breasts seemed to swell slightly with every breath that they took until they had each jumped up a solid cup size. Their booties growing as well to compensate for the extra padding on their chests. Marco didn't notice any of that, but he didn't need to. He was fucked to exhaustion and completely confident that nothing in his life could go wrong.

Meanwhile back on earth Foolduke and Hekapoo were sitting on the couch. Finally done with the stupid shit that they had to do. But too drained to actually go to the beach with the others. Each had on a face mask and were slurping on smoothies. A massive firey hole opened in the middle of the room and a massive demonic muscle bound head shot through it. They glanced over and gulped as they instantly understood the growls and glares from the queen of the underworld.

"Uh oh." Hekapoo mummured out.

**thanks for the reviews so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Would be cool to see artwork of this or any of the other stuff.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the final chapter. Hopefully some of my other stuff will be updated soon. Or a new story will be up soon or something. But this one is done at least.**

**Review. Thanks for all of the great ones so far, but more reviews for this or any of my other work and that means faster/more chapters in general. All aged up. Next thing up soon. Sorry that it has been so long since the last update for this story, been busy working on a lot of other stuff. Plus I like to take a break now and again to plan where it is going.**

The room was empty except for Marco and Tom who glanced between each other nervously before glaring glancing back towards the bed where the gorgeous woman laid in nothing but a black dress with a massive slit going up the side. She had breasts that rivaled watermelons and muscles on her muscles.

Marco was just glad that Wrathmeleior had shrunk herself down to human size. He thought that vore was nasty and fucking sick and was glad that she felt the same way. Plus this meant that he would get the chance to finally fuck Tom's mom.

"You both know the rules of the contest?" The demoness queen of the underworld growled out. Seemingly without any sort of embarassment over it. Marco and Tom exchanged a look before they nodded. She nodded back.

"Just to reiterate. Marco has been stealing a lot of magical energy because of the spell that Tom improperly placed upon him. We are unable to completely remove the spell but we can perform this ritual where we can nullify it if the ceremony is done properly. If it is done wrong well...Let's not think about that. The two of you will be given the chance to fuck me, and whoever makes me orgasm will go free. The other will be imprisoned for the remainder of their days. And just to make sure that there is no cheating." Wrathmelieor snapped her fingers and Marco gulped as he saw a golden orb float above all of them.

It was his incubus magic! The only way that he would be able to get that back was if he won! And he had to win! He needed to win! Sure he might not have the strength or staminia that had given him the ability to get a harem of beautiful women...but he had his heart! And his mind! All he had to do was work hard at this and he was bound to win! He had to win! He was going to win!

Marco glowered over at Tom. This was all that jerks fault, if it wasn't for his stupid 'gift' then they wouldn't be in this mess! Marco would make him pay. Wrathmeleior had been nice enough to shrink down so that they would actually be able to screw her. She laid back on the bed, all five and a half feet of her, her eight pack abs were bursting with power and she seemed to glow with a demonic aura.

"Begin." She growled out, her fangs flashing in the light. Marco moved forward authoratatively. Tom hung back for a moment, after all this was his mom. Marco however had no such emotional or societal taboo's placed upon him anymore. After screwing Angie for a few weeks anything seemed possible. Marco felt as if the past few weeks had been training him for this exact moment. The staminia training with JAckie and Janna, the powerful thrusts with Angie and Moon, the energy of Star and Hekapoo, the dominating of Brittney and Foolduke. All of it was coming to a head right here and now. And Marco could not wait to prove himself a man before all of them!

He reached her and pulled her up off of the bed before crashing their lips together in an open mouth kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth and he gripped her booty. Giving it a strong pleasure filled grope. He gasped as his bare cock touched her thigh and he had to hold himself back from instantly orgasming. He had forgotten this. That he had no powers anymore. Which meant that he was far more likely to just orgasm at the drop of a hat now that he was sensitive.

Marco gulped and pulled away for a second trying to get his wits about him. She had wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled him closer before gesturing for her son to move forward and also prove himself. Tom's eyes hardened and he stalked forwards with an eager glint in his eyes.

Apparently human and demon taboos were a little bit different. MArco knew that he had to act fast otherwise Tom would get the jump on him. Marco closed his eyes and counted backwards before finding Wrathmeleior's lips leaving his and catching her sons instead. Marco's eyebrow twitched and he moved his hands up to her open cut breast. He gripped the fabric and tore it off.

The three of them gasped as her large red breasts bounced free. They were so round and soft, with a darker red nipple in the center of each breasts. Her thong was a black lace and her bra was a dark charcoal color. Her tits almost seemed to defy gravity and float a little bit, they looked incredibly inviting. And Marco was instantly on them, rubbing them, pinching them and pulling the nipples through the fabric. He reached around her back and touched her shoulder blades. They were hot as an oven but he was too focused on tearing the clothes off of her in as an authoratative way as possible.

He soon tore it and her breasts were free to the air. Marco clamped a mouth around a nipple and slipped his fingers into her panties. He found the smooth curve of her belly lead tantalizingly to her pussy lips. She was shaved and dripping wet. Just the way that Marco liked them. He began to finger her slowly and gently. Then a sudden thought came to him, he remembered, he remembered that he had seen her masturbating before. He had to recall just the right way to position his fingers!

There was no way in hell that Marco was going to lose this! He had to win otherwise he would get boned forever! And worst of all he would lose all of the nice hot loving that he had amassed!

He gripped her booty firmly sucked on her nipple authoratatively and began to move his fingers in a certain familiar circular fashion. The normally overly stoic demon queen gasped and gripped his shoulders in shock, she had not expected that so soon! But Marco seemed to know his way around her unique body very well, almost better then she knew herself! It was odd but also invigorating! She felt her core begin to cramp and a strange glowing heat build up within herself.

His fingers spread and scissored, spread and scissored, moving with an intensity that he knew she could take. Wrathmeleior began to moan and bite at the air, breaking the intense kiss that she had just gotten into with Tom.

Tom frowned at the sight, after all this was his mom! He should be the one getting her to orgasm right? That was the part of the challenge! He growled and moved his fingers to press aside Marco's. His fumblings in comparisons to Marco's slick and nuanced were lackluster. Wrathmeleior grinned lovingly at her son before turning her lust filled eyes back to Marco as he smirked and gave her meaty ass a hearty spank, hard enough to cause her breasts to bounce slightly.

Marco groaned before he felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers, she tightened and gasped and thrashed as she attempted to snap them right off of his hands. But he just continued to move them in and out, slowly and gently, almost softly caressing her.

MArco smirked as she gasped and fell against him, her thong soaked through with her cum, completely and utterly at his mercy. And Marco intended to exploit that.

He gripped her chin with his cum covered hand and brought their lips together. Her sharpened shark like teeth clicked and ripped at his lips a bit. But he knew that he had to endure this pain in order to get to the end. He would succeed. He would survive, and he would make this beautiful red skinned shape shifting goddess into his bitch!

He wondered if that would make him the king of the underworld? After all he should probably be the king of Mewni since he was fucking not only the queen but also the princess...Marco smirked at the idea, he actually liked the thought of that. Supreme ruler of two kingdoms would be pretty awesome. Marco gripped her hips and tossed her backwards onto the bed. She gasped and Marco was surprised to feel a little bit of strength flowing through him, as if he was getting his powers back, which was good as he wasn't sure what he would have done without them! He was almost too reliant on them. But he was okay with that if it meant that he could keep on fucking gorgeous women with killer bodies like Wrathmeleior.

"I can't wait to see her getting fucked by Moon and Foolduke." Marco muttered to himself as he stroked his bouncing erection. It wasn't the two foot long girthy monster that it used to be, but it was still a respectable length. A little above average. Most guys would be thankful for a dick this size, but he had had the best so he was not going to just settle!

Marco grinned and winked over at Tom as he gripped Wrathmeleior's ankles and pulled them upwards. At the same time spreading her legs so that they were nice and open and exposed the demoness's hot pink slit.  
"You're going to love this Tom." Marco said cockily as he slipped his cock up and down her entrance before aiming his head and driving himself home. Wrathmeleior gasped and then moaned. Her three eyes shining a bright golden yellow light. Like melted butter. She moaned and clenched against Marco's cock as it spread her open. She felt as if she was getting filled more then she had ever been filled before. Probably because of the unique position.

She had never been in the mating press before! But Marco seemed to be a master at it. He began to thrust slowly and steadily before he gripped her ankles and much to the surprise of all three of them he flipped them under her head. She gasped as she found herself held down by her own weight. Her horns digging into her flesh and then felt a hand reach down and tickle her clit. Marco's cock dove in and out of her cunt like a machine. He groaned as he thrust harder and faster. Moaning as her boiling hot demonic pussy made his eyes cross. His balls ached already and he worried that he would not be able to get her off in time.

He licked a finger and brought a hand down to spank her ass firmly. Ripples moved through her body and she gasped in happy enjoyment. This was living! This was euphoria! She could hardly contain herself.

It was only when Marco began suckling on her nipples and slipped a couple of fingers into her tight gasping asshole that she went over the edge and began to voilently orgasm. Marco thanked his lucky stars. Because he was not able to hold it back any longer. With a loud happy drawn out sigh he began to thrust harder and then plant himself in the back of her unprotected womb. It was just waiting for him, waiting for him to utterly fuck her up! Marco groaned and then gasped as a familiar golden ball touched against his chest and a blazing overwhelming light filled him.

Strength coursed through him and he felt all of his energy return.

His cock still firmly sheathed inside of her tight massaging pussy began to grow, it gained, weight, girth, length, veins and power. His balls began to tremble and then they exploded a secondary orgasm, his ejaculation flooded down her legs and made a pool around her red butt. His hands seemed to get bigger and stronger. His eyes grew pink and slitted and a pair of horns burst from his forehead. Followed soon after my muscles rippling up and down his body, his arms and legs growing muscles atop musclular structure. His wings spread and he roared like a dinosaur as a tail shot from out of his back. He now truly resembled the ancient incubus of old.

Wrathmeleior gasped when she found herself picked up and he groped her tit with abject animalistic beastial joy. Portals popped up all over the room and out fell the others. Jackie, Janna, Star, Brittney, Angie, Moon, Eclipsa, Foolduke. The entire harem had arrivied.

The girls gazed on in shock before their smiles grew and their eyes glowed a bright pink. Smaller horns burst from their heads, their wings unfurled and their teeth sharpened. Tom gazed on in shocked silence as Star moaned and arched her back, her already massive boobs seemed to triple in size. Janna and Jackie were supporting each other as their eyes crossed and their lips became coated in drool. Moon and Foolduke were flicking the others nipples in shocked silence as they became hard as diamonds.

Angie and Eclipsa were already making out shamelessly on the floor with happy childish giggles escaping their lips.  
"Holy shit." Tom said softly as Marco stood up with Wrathmeleior in a full nelson. Marco smirked at the power he had over could be nice to Tom, after all the guy had accidentally given him these powers. Or...

"Well Tom sit back and enjoy the show. Ladies line up because it's about to get wild!" Marco announced.  
"That's my boy!" Angie cried out happiliy as she popped off of Eclipsa's lips and the harem shuffled to their knees and gazed with happy amazement as MArco pounded into the awaiting tight red cunt that was happiliy engulfing him. Shamelessly letting him fill her up and make her into an orgasming beast!

"Well I might have fucked up a bit." Tom mummered to himself.

Many Months Later

Marco smirked as he slapped Star's ass. She was riding him reverse cowgirl style. He sat upon the throne to the underworld with the crown to Mewni upon his head. Being the king of two kingdoms wasn't as hard as he thought. Apparently most of the work went to other people. Star gasped as one of the triplets moved.

Her belly had expanded to accomadate the cutie pies that were growing inside of her and her booty and tits had also become swollen with milk and muscle. She smiled and gasped as Marco gave her red ass another firm spank, her tail standing out straight in joy filled amazement. Marco grinned before glancing towards Hekapoo who was sensually dancing for his amusement. She was also rather swollen, but thanks to her ability to float her feet remained nice and small and cute. Her breasts sat firmly on her pregnant belly as she rubbed it and then pressed down firmly enough on her tits to make some milk streak out.

Marco licked his lips growing thirsty. He snapped his fingers at his live in slave. Tom walked forward holding the silver tray with the freshly squeezed tit juice and booze cocktail. Angie moaned from where she lay, the machine still pumping milk from her pregnant tits, she wondered absentmindedly just how much more could be inside of her. She had already produced three gallons that day alone!

"Thanks buddy." Marco said as he picked up the glass.  
"My pleasure your majesty." Tom muttered out before carefully making his way around the women passed out or lounging on the floor. Rubbing their large bellies and breasts, Marco's seed planted and growing strong.

Wrathmeleior nuzzled Marco's leg in amazement. She admired Angie's lipstick stain that was on his balls. They were so big and round, so much cum, so many babies to be born.

Marco drank deeply and sighed happiliy. Now this was living!

**thanks for the reviews so far but if this and others get more reviews then there will be faster updates and more of them.****So just remember to review. This story or any of my other ones, it encourages me to keep on working on them and to make more stuff. Especially on the less popular fandom stuff. Next update soon. Thanks for the great reviews so far. Would be cool to see artwork of this or any of the other stuff.**

**This is the final chapter. Hopefully some of my other stuff will be updated soon. Or a new story will be up soon or something. But this one is done at least.**


End file.
